Forged Reality
by Randomasaurus
Summary: "Do I believe in Destiny? We live in a shattered world where balance is inconsistent! This is a place where happiness is unbound. I refuse to accept destiny under such circumstances, not when reality is against my ideals. With an oath so far within my reach, I'll forge reality myself.", Archer watched his student's resolve. "And I was wrong to conclude you were anything like me."
1. Ideal Result

**First Fanfic warning.** **First time considering creating fanfic as I felt motivated to do so.**

**This is an extremely slow-developing fic and I'll certainly end up bringing the mystery aspect a bit too much, so there might be things going on which you might have no idea off and start criticizing too heavily or even flame it.**

**I try to update weekly and hope to get the spice down running as soon as possible.** **Forgive my bad grammar and vocabulary for the fanfic and writing too complicated for my level.**

**This is experimental- there might be heavy edits and changes out in the fanfic.**

**Thanks for trying to read the fanfic.**

**After reading my 68th review on wanting to know who my MC is- why don't you figure it out yourself?**

**This fic is in its progressive stage and all I can say is that there's two protagonist.**

**Want a background story on the chosen protagonist? Wait till my world building reaches a explanatory position. I'll give their spotlight sooner or later.**

**I'm saying that I wish to maintain the mystery I kept as the genre for this fic; figure it out yourself.**

* * *

"Just what is the meaning of this?...What kind of horrid joke is this, after all that we went through!?"

Standing atop a hill of swords remains the very sword, regretting his ideals and twisted to the **_Core_**. The self-proclaimed and entitled Hero of Justice; wearing skin-tight black military pants, heavy combat boots, a dark kevlar with silver linings bordering on his armor's muscles gap, and wearing the red combat skirt around his waist and belt and wore a lunar white cape.

"We stopped the scheme and sealed **Her **off already. How didn't our plan work?", the figure panicked.

The only way to defeat an multi-dimensional entity was to abuse the powers of another one but stronger due to **Her **influence on Earth and it's Humanity.

They say 'To tread a fire with a bigger one' for snuffing out the damage.

Today was a exception the _sword_ never expected.

He had silver-white hair and tanned skin with steel cold eyes which watched the very darkness of the world and humanity...

Or what sojourned of it anyway.

He is the _Bone of His Sword_, Shirou Emiya, or his remnant who accepted **Alaya's **contract to become a Counter Guardian, Archer, who very much refuses to accept himself as the Hero of Justice after the harshness of reality intercepting his ideals into ashes.

"**Gaia** intended to unleash the taint of the world's **Evil** through that corrupted Holy Grail!"

Surrounding him were abominations which all had black fur with white exoskeletal armor and menacing red eyes trying to take over the Hero's hill, only to get decimated by unknown blades appearing out of thin air.

"Even Unlimited Blade Works isn't enough! At this rate, the Reality Marble will disperse if I don't get receive the prana.", Archer panicked, still spamming Broken Phantasms at the persistent monsters slowly gaining up to him. He could feel cracks show up on the projected environment of his, _Creation of Infinite Blades._

Unlimited weapons against this boundless evil given form, the destruction kept intensifying.

"Just what on Earth did **Gaia** think to work with the Holy Grail? How could **She** stoop this low? **She** gets NOTHING out of this! Just what does **She** get from the commodity of this Grimm?"

Archer glanced behind and saw the dark animations get dangerously close to his comfort- their intimidating red eyes glaring at the sole figure standing stop the hill of swords.

"Get off!", Archer growled before aggressively waving his arm behind him, raining several tonnes of his ancient arsenals at them.

Those monsters were exploded by the sheer impulse from his high-velocity blades, complete ripping out an entire chunk of the hill behind him along with razing out the creatures of darkness.

He was about to meet his ends just like the other Counter-Guardians, through being taken over by the endless darkness creeping up to their stronghold till they ran out strength. Right when one was about to end him on his Hill, amethyst energy consumed the incoming monsters off from the modern hero's back. The same Goddess, whom he had signed the contract for to pursue his dreams showed up before him, looking exhausted and scarcely held herself up, she started to blaze the sickening beings trying to take over the Sword's Reality Marble.

Reality Marble came on par with the True Magics across all the dimensions. He usurped the throne of God and impossibly superseded the array of **Self** and the **World** at the same time.

Despite the Counter-Force fueling his Noble Phantasms, it wasn't enough to fend off the World's Evil being powered by another Goddess all by himself.

"**Alaya**?"

"**You're**** the last Counter Guardian, ****Emiya. Humanity is on its last legs. I'm on my la****st run and I gave all of what I have; my very incantation to the remaining of humanity's greatest warriors. They will end this taint and they will snare these monsters till their last breath! Go to the future and spread my Will, help my Will, and fulfill your father's Dream. You have nothing to Regret. This is not your fault. IT NEVER WAS!", ****Alaya**, the Will of Humanity teleported to his aid after providing the remaining of humanity with _Aura._ **She** appeared to be exhausted, barely holding out with **Her** remaining wafts of power. With a groan, **She** constructed a Rainbow rift forming parallel to the setting Sun behind the Hill of Swords.

"So...nobody made it out."

**"Now go! I will hold them off. You will meet someone similar to you in almost every single way and only he is commensurate enough to stop this Calamity. 'He' will save everyone and write the future of humanity along with his entourage. He will be the savior of the race. He will be like you but different at the same time. " **

With a push with **Her** hand, the same rainbow rift pulled our Hero to it and changed the Reality Marble's dark smokey sky to turn amethyst crystal before reverting into charcoal sky having damaged burning forest but with the abomination still occupying their positions around the God of Light on **Her** final stand.

**"I hope you fulfill the Mission and I know my Champion will restore... no flourish Humanity to a peak the Gods themselves never achieved!"** with a roar **She** went to face the Doom with **Her** depleted power, going to face the inevitable _reality_.

"**Supplying you with all those costs far more than I estimated. I knew Archer was the best amongst everyone else. And who said that you're the last one? You're only the last one I shifted from this era."**

"**Watch my creations evolve past time and eradicate your entire existence...No, I need just one man to defeat you and he will be my new Champion, just like how you have created yours through a corrupted Grail. He will transcend to the level of the Gods themselves and will be unsubdueable to non." **

Creating singularities through a frenzied trial to take the Grails during each Independent Grail Wars of the disparate realities was what **Gaia **wanted and successfully compelled to get her desired consummation through jump-starting the 6th Grail War.

She desired to use them because **Alaya **herself was superior to **Her** in nearly every way with Humans becoming the more dominant species and beings in Nature and **Gaia **despised the verity, stooping down enough to give form to the World's Evil which was clotted into the planet by the very undoing of Mankind itself.

Fortunately, **Alaya **had stopped all the singularities and got all of the five Grails. Thus, she still had the upper hand.

**"He will be perfect!"**

And thus, the end of Humanities greatest Hope was consumed within the devoured settlement of Fuyuki on the 1st of January, 2020.

Or had **She**?

* * *

"I don't know what will happen in the future but I hope you make over this, Saber and my little Lily"

With a repressed sigh, a explosion of bright colours consumed him as he dissipated his anxiousness- the hero of steel went to...

**Forge Reality.**

* * *

**Edit: For all those reading this, this is fanfic having hijinks to Jaune's progress as a character rather than immediately Overpowering him up.**

**I plan to use the entirety of Volume One to complete this and you'll hopefully get your strong but not invincible Jaune after an Original Volume I have done so that he would meet up with Archer to seal the completion of Jaune's progress.**

**Also, note that this may take about 150k words to complete before you get your typical Emiya-ed Jaune.**

**There will be politics involved as well and all the four kingdoms (add another to the plate soon)** **will have different policies respectively for their Economy and Huntsman services which Archer will deal with majorly.**

**Final and foremost is that there will be a lot of turnabout and plot twists to throw you off and I may unveil the power of them twists at the most unexpected times and places.**

**I kind of thought of applying the concept of shifting past time to fix singularities caused in history in the Grail Wars caused by Gaia and the Evil of Humanity.****I'll hopefully rewrite this chapter once I think I got a good grasp on how the... fake science of the Fate series work like.****...but for now; I'm staying vague and yes, I am stretching the limit of Humanity's capabilities too much to let the Remnant is apocalyptic Earth happen. So you'll be having endless questions pop up and most of those questions on Humanity Losing(?) might never be answered so soon.**

**That's all it for this chapter and I hope you tolerate my bad piece of writing till the end.**

**If there's something within this fic which blows off the immersion of you guys, feel free to criticize it out and please, I personally plead you to do so with clarity and specifications as to where there might be flaws.**

**Randomasaurus out. :-)**


	2. Resemblance Arc

"So what do you find so special about Mr. Arc? For someone to initiate with little to no skills at all... just what do you see in him?" says a certain majestic blonde who is the Combat Professor of Beacon, the Huntress has a semblance on par with Remnant's magical legends with her immense control over it; Telekinesis.

"He has Potential. I believe he can be mold into something even **Salem** herself will fear.", Ozpin said standing up from his chair- he turned his back on her and looked at the scenery of the striving city of Vale.

He was tapping on the side of the flat mug, audible enough for Glynda to hear which did its work on pining the suspense in the room.

"Although, consummately there's need for you to make haste over this for, his mind is still young and naive.", Ozpin took another silent sip of his coffee from his mug before placing it back on the table.

Glynda did not like what she was seeing.

"I know that if we can mature him, he can become a paragon of Humanity just like his ancestors; just showing him a glance of the harsh reality of this world is more than enough to start a change, the training will follow right after. He is like _w__rought iron _which can be Forged to our requisitions, don't you think so too, Professor Goodwitch?", Ozpin playfully said making her set at more unease by the growing tension.

Glynda Goodwitch while in doubt, couldn't help but quirk her brows on the way he called her up at the end of that sentence. It had the same severity whenever Ozpin himself noted any game-changing moves he would do upon his game of chess, with the chessboard being the very world of Remnant itself.

Speaking of chess, Ozpin was toying with a specific pawn.

It was set near the Passer pawn and he was twirling it around the piece firmly planted there, making Glynda shiver at the portrayals.

"So that's it. You're finally making a move, headmaster?" Glynda felt a trail of sweat pour down her back at the path the conversation was leading to

That was the voice he went for ployed for the offensive, which made the Professor worry about her students.

That was the voice whenever he pushed his chess pieces to battle.

This betided as a massive surprise for her; The headmaster never went offensive after the death of one of his most important pieces, involving the mother of an early accepted Grimm Reaper Summer Rose. He had remained passive for the whole while and this sudden determination churned her stomach in worry. She never saw such a revealing expression other than his blank, dull eyes which were filled with was distressed that her little cubs will be manipulated as a chess piece and she can't do anything about them. She may be stern, harsh, and cold-hearted but she, however, had the heart of a mother.

"Are you making fun of me? Just how injudicious can you be right now, making such straightforward decisions like that with an impassive face?", she scolded out finally getting unhinged from the contradictory utterance.

It makes you all wonder how such a beauty like her could not become a mother herself and live the life of having a happy family with Ironwood.

It's simply because Beacon is family to her and she'd try her damned best to defend her family, defend it with the ferocity of a Lioness.

'I don't like where this is going. I don't like anything Ozpin leads out to!', Thought the lioness to herself.

"Hnn? I see you have a lot of dubiety over my claims, ask ahead." the confident smile of the Wizard wanted Glynda to bash his head with her Crop.

But she wouldn't play it his way, "If Mr. Arc is this _Wrought__ iron _and you expect him to nurtured to your liking. Don't you need a furnace to _Forge_ his being?" she said nervously, fearing the obvious answer she would receive.

"Ah, the Arcs' had lost their light as fighters for a very long time. It's a bit irregular to suddenly see a sudden brightness in this new generation of the Arcs, I wonder just who Nicholas wooed before getting those eight scary offsprings?" Ozpin gave an ominous chuckle before cross folding his legs over the table from his office chair.

**Thunk**

"Ozpin, **Root **damn it! Stop detracting away from the topic!" Glynda came close to the table and banged her smooth but stang hand hard on the tables, spilling away some of the coffee from the mug placed there.

Surprisingly, that confident face was gone and in place was a serious face but on his cold eyes contained a menacing glint.

"The time for humanity is dire and we need everything for our survival. If we need to, we will force him to be _Forged_." The Wizard's sentence was the deal. Now, she knows what Arc will be up for in Beacon and...

"He took the risk to join Beacon, and he must face the consequences just like the others."

'Jaune's going to suffer far more than the other's, isn't he?'

And the Professor could do nothing to save him.

* * *

Pyrrha had her suspicions on the abysmal skill her partner, her leader.

He entered initiation with no knowledge of what Aura is, let alone know what's a semblance. He barely had stamina, no footwork, and ludicrous clumsiness which would make a normal Sanctum Student cringe at his display right now against a brute known as Cardin who our resident redhead champ saw as a pathetic excuse for a Huntsman provided his one-sided view against the Faunus kind. His massive build and heavy mace would suit him as a tank rather than being aggressive considering it did not synergies with his style. Him being a racist? He could change but being the bully of a certain Jaune Arc tempted her to make a response right away.

This had to stop, it's been going for two weeks straight after initiation.

"Fearless leader got this. Break his legs!", cheered another of her teammate; petite and cheerful ginger head, Nora Valkyrie.

Right now, our hero is being rag-dolled by the bully. She couldn't help but wince (the others couldn't help too) at the brutal body slam.

"...Fearless Leader hasn't got this, I should break his legs instead! "

She unholstered her battle hammer/grenade launcher, Magnhild. For someone with such a positive mind, she was unleashing an unusual amount of bloodlust.

"Here. Here. You'll have your match coming up soon." The last teammate, a gi- she meant a boy with long black hair with a purple streak and had bright pink eyes which somehow felt soothing whenever she looked at it. His name was Lie Ren.

She sweatdropped at the display and so did the others made here wonder how those two don't admit themselves to being a thing. I remember the '_We're together but not together-together_ ' as the enthusiastic petite Valkyrie implied.

Now back to Jaune; he took a retreat and went to take a breather from that slam he suffered. She'd have done the same provided if she even got scratched in the first place though. She'd have to give his props for his sheer will and determination. She, after all, won't look at a gift horse in the mouth.

A kind-hearted and selfless fool and also has an innocent view over the Faunus kind. Furthermore, he saw her as a normal lady who wants to be a savior of Humanity.

It made her sad that such an innocent mind will be corrupted one day and will be forced to accept _Destiny. _He was a fool to think that he could get away with such innocence. She'd keep the team JNPR, stick together as long as she could.

'But I'll keep that _fool_ with me as long as I can."

Cardin suddenly gave a massive push towards Jaune belligerently. Jaune recoiled, being startled by the unusual push made by the slow brute.

"Hmm?"

'What is that sudden bright glint in his eyes though?'

* * *

Jaune was not having a good day. He got put up for the 4th time against his nemesis...

"You still standing after that slam, Jauney Boy? Maybe I could favor you with a little harder slam next time. You better not chicken out, okay? After all that pointless bravery for that freak of a nature, huh? I thought we were buddies Jaune. You better dig your own grave and bury yourself while you still can!"

"She's has a soul! She's as human as any of us! Just what kind of history do you have with faunuses." Jaune scolded at the racist remark from Cardin, making him sneer at his counter.

Jaune had his fair share of interactions with Faunus back in his hometown and the same went with the Faunus staff members if the academy within the two weeks after initiation.

Cardin looked at him dead in the eye, face looking for blood in this battle. He must have struck a nerve on the bigger teen.

...Maybe he shouldn't get to call him a Nemesis yet; it'd be fitting to call Cardin his predator while Jaune himself was the prey. He could feel his adrenaline wear off bit by bit, pain taking over his body in moments.

"...Fearless Leader hasn't got this, I should break his legs instead!" totally didn't cheer his bumpy cheerful teammate.

'Thanks for the vote of confidence.' The amateur thought grumpily.

That _Bloodlust_ was off-putting for him though.

Back to the fight, 'Time to strategize; So he carries a handmade, heavy mace with titanium flanges which I can confirm hurts to Ruby; he has a massive build to help him swing that easily. Whenever he charges, he goes with a massive right swing with his favored knee shot whenever someone challenges him on hold. Strength is his build and speed is his vulnerability. Might as well abuse what I can get. '

"Here I come Jauney Boy!" with his mace held high in the air, he made the run for him. Atypical action he's making there.

'What? He's pushing right now? He primarily focuses on counter offense!? Crapbaskets! I'm done for! ' Jaune tries to close his eyes bracing for the hit.

Unbeknownst to the amateur, right when the brute was to hit him head high, he swapped his stance to pull his right leg back and rolled his held high mace to prepare a swing from the right with all the momentum he had.

What the brute didn't expect was for Jaune to fall on his back letting the mace's flanges fly horizontally over his head. Cardin wasn't done though and as always, moved his favored right knee to deck Jaune's back as he was falling...

Only for Jaune to counter it again by using his Sheath/Shield to tank the blow through folding his arm upon his back. The force of the blow pushed him back to his feet and moved a few feet ahead.

Cardin still having his momentum spun around to do a round-house swing with mace and aimed for a still unbalanced Jaune's head...

Only to miss him again unbelievably. Jaune this time reflexively fell to a push-up pose.

What was more unbelievable wasn't the fact that the last swing from Cardin should have smashed his head and perhaps would have been considered a lethal blow; it was the fact that the blow was directed at his back and there was no way for the amateur to see that blow when he was so distracted to get on his feet.

Cardin has never been so much surprised in his whole life. Who on Remnant could simply just dodge a blow without even sensing or seeing it? He may have predicted it, but even that seemed impossible for some rookie like Jaune who shouldn't be able to think under the stress of adrenaline and the fact of him being obsolete.

However, it didn't end there. That action caused one of the feet of Jaune to hit Cardin's who was still having that momentum from the swing, to force the Bully to tumble down and fall headfirst.

...right outside of the Ring.

* * *

It appears our current circumstance seems to have startled every resident students within the combat classroom. Perhaps a knife could cut this thick tension.

...maybe a certain professor as well. Oh! Here she collects herself.

"Wi-Winner by Ring out, Jaune Arc... "

* * *

"...so that's something we saw right there. Maybe Jaune can _Push Down_ far harder than we thought!"

**"****Groan."**

of course, there is only one person in Remnant who could possibly stab the knife in the worst possible way rather than slicing the tension like butter.

"YANG!"

It was said by no other than the elder sister of the Grimm Reaper who is a supermodel who always chose to express her assets showing her pride as a mature lady, she had bright yellow hair and beautiful lilac eyes; Yang Xiao Long.

She is also the daughter of a badass but... depressed father? She got the fury of a Tiger with a bit of angst due to her biological mother. She is the Y of the team.

"Yang's pun truly wants me to stop having conversations with the team and keep on reading. " this jab had been made by the bow wearing Black-haired Beauty who has glowing Amber eyes akin to some of the Wildest Cats amongst the Wilderness. She is passive and more indulged towards her book of Sm-***cough***. She, of course, chose to come to a Hunter Academy to atone for her actions as a White Fang... and to protect herself from a certain predator.

Her name is Blake Belladonna. She is the B of the team.

"Can someone kill us already?! You had to ruin the pathetic Fight with your pathetic Puns! ", said the petite and elegant Ice Princess and also with platinum White hair and pale blue eyes which would churn your very soul itself. She, the Heiress to a certain rich Eco Dust Company which she wants to change their view positively against the Faunus kind. Sadly, she's a victim to the White Fang, and the scar over her eye doesn't inhibit her beauty; rather it makes her look more experienced and a step closer to being a Huntress.

The Ice Elementalist is Weiss Schnee. She is the W of the team.

"Why do I have someone like her as my teammate for 4 years?!", Yikes. This stab came from the leader herself. The very daughter of the mysterious Summer Rose and the Grimm Reaper herself except when it comes to cookies and milk. She had dark hair moving towards lighter shades to red at the end, depending on the lighting. What were more eyes catching is the Magical _Silver Eyes _she had.

She has also been accepted to this academy 2 years early at 15. Sadly, it wasn't due to her being a prodigy. Go figure.

Her name is Ruby Rose and she is the R of team RWBY.

"K-Kuh! ", the verbal arrows penetrated hard into Yang who collapsed, now lying on a puddle of her blood. How was she still breathing?

"Someone like me? I am your big, best, lovable sister and how could you ditch me? I am the best teammate anyone can ask for! And my Puns can't be compared to anyone else! " Yang teared up feigning hurt, the drama intensified.

"Speaking of someone being hurt...", a certain monk boy notified by pointing at the combat ring.

Lay at the edge was the unconscious blonde dork and out of the ring was a gobsmacked Cardin Winchester who couldn't believe the outcome of the battle.

"Could someone take Mr. Arc to the infirmary, please?"

"Jaune!", the red champion rushed to his aid and thankfully saw he just overexerted himself, and with a glare given to Cardin, she picked the fool up embarrassingly in a bridal style and headed to the infirmary.

No one knew what Jaune has that had garnered the attention of the four time Champion. Although, the embarrassing image brought a chuckle within the student body.

With that out the way, Professor Glynda came back to get their attention and went straight to the results of Cardin.

"Mr. Winchester today was a surprising defeat you have suffered; something even I didn't expect. So today, you made an impressive change of stances when you went offensive against Mr. Arc, it often throws your opponent off guard. Another praise you deserve is the momentum you poorly attempted which, unfortunately, did not work against Mr. Arc at all three attempts you had made, since yhose were too obvious as Mr. Arc picked up from his previous battle.", she struck hard like a pin cushion, smacking her whip over her hand making everyone flinch into attention.

"And Mr. Winchester this match shows that you need a change in your fighting style. You primarily depend on holds and armlocks. While you can hold, throw, swing, and slam hard enough; your speed is severely lacking which caused Jaune to nimbly avoid your moves there. You need elegance in your fighting style rather than brute force.", she pushed her glasses up, light reflecting of from it

"Remember, elegance keeps momentum. That way, you can hit harder- usually how most martial arts function."

That's gotta hurt. That's the brutal jabs that we all know Miss Goodwitch for. Everyone still had to wince no matter whether they currently aren't experiencing those jabs themselves.

"Other than that,Mr. Winchester; in all honesty, you might have the most offensive and defensive build all around the Academy."

"Huh?"

"You wear extremely heavy armour and you are the only one capable of carrying that weight while also swinging your that mace of yours. You hold a general advantage of crushing heavy armours from your opponents due to mounting a mace. Realistically, you can't slash through heavy armour but just give a heavy blunt damage to throw it off before aiming for the weak spots."

"Uhh...y-yes Professor?" even he felt uncertain on how to respond.

"That fire storm can also set your opponents into an array. You could find some method to take advantage of this."

"Umm." he never sounded so uncertain ever before.

"And you could also try to improve your effectiveness as a tank by allowing your teammates to cover the gaps between your offense and defense, like your inability to move swiftly or supporting your teammates."

This was the first time someone give such a in-depth analysis of Cardin's capability as a hunter.

Or for any if her students, infact.

"Take this advices to your heart and improve. The world won't show you any mercy. So learn what you can while all of you are at Beacon students. Grab my pieces of advice to your heart, I'll be available to help you in the evening after classes and will be available during Sundays too.", Glynda carefully said to her students.

"Knowledge is power."

'And hope to support you at the chessboard as a comrade and nurture you like a mother. Things will not be the same much longer anymore.', somberly thought the Huntress.

**Ring**

The bell rung.

"Good class and from the next class, we are going to focus on Team synergies, you are all dismissed." she watched her students slowly leave one by one.

No one noticed the Aura display due to the shock of today's Battle.

**Jaune: 70%**

**Cardin: 65%**

* * *

"Phew! Talk about being a hard ass. Anyway, who wants to talk about the awesomeness we just witnessed from Blondie there? , said a recovered Yang who looked unscathed and uninjured. "The dolt can't simply just show such nimbleness and efficiency in just a few days. The timing of those dodges was unbelievable!", replied a currently confused and perturbed Weiss, refusing to believe anything that had happened despite everyone witnessing Arc's Stunt.

"Perhaps he was holding back, his skill is ridiculously low for being even accepted for Beacon's initiation." Yang countered.

"It could be his semblance! maybe something similar to muscle reflex or automated actions. It has got to be a semblance; how else could he pull off those moves. My Gosh! ItLookedSoCoolHeWasLikeThoseActionStar WhoCanDoAllThoseImpossibleMovesWithoutSeeingOrSensing... oomph- " she was cut off by Weiss, covering Ruby's mouth, "Calm done your hype, you clown! It would make sense if this was his semblance. We have to ask him ourselves as to what it could be. Only that stick can tell us about his semblance! It's his power so... "

While three were bickering a certain- bookworm whose face was instilled in the book she was carrying with her was also distracted from the fight. What caught her attention was the sudden glowing glint on Jaune's eyes before the stunt took. 3 moves by Cardin and 3 moves countered by Jaune right after that. It made her wonder if Jaune was secretly a Faunus or not because that was a trait of Faunus kind; it could be permanent or temporary, like in Jaune's Case.

"We still have to complete Professor Port's assignment though, if I remember correctly..." Yang pulls out her scroll.

"... Its deadline is on... eh? TOMORROW?! We need to get this done quickly! "

Pandemonium insured.

"To the Library!"

Thus the three girls were off to the library. Blake had done her part on the assignment and looked towards the two sparrows, Red and Gold sitting together on the tree near their dorm.

Just who are you, Jaune Arc?

* * *

We now look at the afternoon sky; bright blue sky with stratocumulus clouds. A sudden amethyst portal formed which attracted the clouds to form a Whirl Pool figure and was concentrating second by second.

The portal exploded due to it not being able to handle the pressure it contained.

The change we will see now was that the clouds turned to dark polluted smokes and the sky turning evening orange. And if you look at the point of the occurrence, you can see a black-red garbed Counter Guardian.

"Of course, I had to fall from the sky out of all the other safe entrances you could have transported me with, you had to choose the most dynamic one. Curse my E-Rank luck! "

Not everyone has the misfortune to fall from the sky, 12000 feet, or 3.65 kilometers above sea level.

**Alaya** did give him a small boon right after the Teleportation. Something which would make need no cost for Archer to do the thing he does best.

"Stream through the Burning Sky" Archer called out.

"_Àodésài_!"

Right that instant, a Chinese broad long sword had connected to his feet, being summoned out of nowhere. It was a 1 foot thick with a 5 feet length; The blade was crystal white with golden hilt it also had a silk ornament connected at the stub of the blade.

With that, the _Hero_ started to surf and glide through the sky using that blade as a surfboard.

The sword was very streamlined and thus reduced the turbulence from it. It didn't matter as long as it slowed his fall. He jumped off the sword and did a roll to stop the remaining inertia he had.

**Boom**

The white sword crashed into the hard sand and exploded creating an elephant-sized crater and send debris flying around.

"At least, you considered to make something easy for me, you softened my fall."

Archer who was low on prana should not have been able to Trace the Noble Phantasm, _Àodésài_, the_ soaring sword_.

What he did was simply summon the blade out from his Reality Marble: _Unlimited Blade Works._

Correct, **Alaya, **with Her last waft of energy; not only had She sent Archer to the World of Remnant.

She also transported his whole world along with him.

"Well, one thing I know is that my target is a male since **She** only mentioned a He...", Archer deduced despite the destruction that befell upon humanity.

With that Archer turned off his _UBW _and the previous sky returned with the blades dispersing and the sandy ground changing to lush green grass.

'Hmm?', he saw a series of chimney smoke coming a few hundred meters ahead.

Archer smiled, "Well, I might as well work out with what I have. " With that, he made his way towards the settlement in front of him to...

Forge Reality.

* * *

**To anyone reading this, you might be wondering why I didn't survey Jaune to be an alternative Shirou from the past of the RWBYverse; the reason is that I wanted to try a fanfic where Jaune never actually inherits an easy way to EMIYA's power and has to work his way up through pain and bloodshed**.

**And along with coincidence.**

**This will not be your typical Jaune meets Archer and does a synthesis becoming OP af in the process. ****Life is not that easy and the RWBYverse is a perfect example to show that; deception, secrets, and lies everywhere.**

**With such liabilities in Jaune's way, I drew a tree for the story and all I need is to accurately draw the leaves on the empty branches, and personification for the hijinks Jaune will pass through before he reaches the level of a Heroic Spirit which should be possible as Alaya herself granted the gift of Aura to Humanity.**

**Then there's the fact of Jaune being exceptionally naive and shares little to no common sense in accordance with his Refound Ideals. So you'll expect the typical Life's a Bitch hammering Jaune's wacky view of the world.**

**Although, even that will be ineffective since Jaune was formally a Realist.**

**Thus, it made me consider how Shirou would have basically matured upon transitioning from a Realist to an Idealist- quite opposite to how Archer suffered through.**

**As I said, still experimental, but I'm determined to continue with it.**

**Nasuverse, has so many elements that it would give me a headache to consider all of them into the fic but I'll try involving those factors once the main Story gets down for all the main volumes of RWBY, hence adding the genre of Adventure into the fic.**

**Dude, no matter how many times I read the first chapter; I feel like an utter scum to rush into the fic with zero knowledge on how to write a fanfic and it resulted is an absolute disaster, and it's tempting me to write chapter one again but I can't find any better alternatives to do so****. Ahem, if there's someone who can write chapter one better, please PM- it's becoming an eyesore.**

**Leave reviews out for me to read. **

**Edit: I have no idea just how my synopsis changed but fixed it. Do ignore the "Harem Confirmed" thing, I'm still deciding.**

**Randomasaurus out. :-)**


	3. Conférence Arc

Jaune was standing upon a land covered glistening white snow with snowflakes falling down the skies as he was staring over the horizon with no knowledge as to where the periphery lies to.

Jaune had been having recurring dreams or visions, depending on the view.

The sky was a dark night from the center. However, that was only from the center; his right side had the brighter shade of blue sky with white untainted clouds and to his left was a tranquil pink sky with mesmerizing yellow clouds.

Howbeit, that was only the skies. The ground was also divergent; the right side has sandy gold sand, glimmering under the central Sun in-between the two alternatives. The left side had luscious green grass, which looked vibrant compared to the alternative to the protagonist's right.

What stood out between the environments was the two different wafts of flames on each side; one had a Rainbow aura on the right side and the other had Blood red aura on the left.

He was conflicted seeing both.

_"__Only You_**. Only You."**

* * *

Bright blue eyes flooded open, only to look at bright white ceiling tube lights.

The intensity of the light entering his eyes forced Jaune to close them. Jaune shifted his body to the right and tried to open his eyes again, avoiding the bright lights now.

What awaited him was the sleeping form of the red beauty who also was her teammate; Pyrrha Nikos. She sat on a stool and rested her head at the bed he was recovering upon with her arms folded. Her soft snore was blowing a small bang of her hair in a rhythm.

'Wow...', his numbly thought at the display before him.

Jaune looked at the arm acting as a veil for her face and his eyes traced the arm towards her hands and saw the clear white sheets on the bed he rested upon along the redhead guardian.

He then remembered the fight between him and Cardin... along with that body slam his improving, yet frail body tolerated upon the jolt. The result transmitted him to the infirmary.

He did not feel as hurt as he did during the last battles, his mother's technique on improving the body with Aura was paying ofd., even though it was bought intolerable pain.

Those involuntary moves he countered against Cardin; he did not remember doing all those consciously. He felt all of his body responding instantly for every attacks Cardin simultaneously pressured on him.

That could wait for later for now- There were further concerning issues he had to deal with.

'I still don't get what that dream was all about... I've slacked enough for the while, apparently.', it showed 5:30 P.M. on the clock with the sky was entering a darker hue from the orange to confirm it. He gradually shifted his hands outward and started to push himself up. The attempt was fruitless and he dropped back to the bed in agony; Not from the ache from his spine but the irritation from his eyes.

"Ah!", He clutched his eyes, rubbed it to produce tears, and wash away the burning he was having.

"Hmm?", the oblivious blonde's activity has finally ruptured the champion's slumber.

She woke up and stretched her arms upward eliciting a pop out of her stressed, idle muscles. She released a moan at that which of course, put the blonde dork to look slightly abashed.

The discomfort didn't end there however; the action also caused the Goddess's certain 'asset' to become more prominent even through her uniform. More blood ushered to his cheeks at the sight unbeknownst of the sly smile his teammate was framing.

"Oh? You seem so bright right now, you must have had a nice dream. Am I that breath-taking that your eyes burned out in the process?", Pyrrha couldn't help but tease the naive adorable boy again. The giddiness of flustering Jaune became Pyrrha's new favorite hobby other than mastering the art of fighting... and avoiding some of her hardcore fans.

"How about...I kiss away the boo-boos away?"

Distracting vivid green eyes scouted his dreamy blue eyes, flustering the amateur even more. That was responded with a giggle from the four-time champion.

Jaune collected himself, "You don't say. We need to go back to our dorms, however. The others must be worried right now. And I still have to get my result from Professor Glynda and no wonder how much of a lecture she may give me to improve. No matter how incapable I am compared to the others. I have made a Promise and I have a Dream. And I... must fulfill it. ", the abrupt seriousness by him brought an honest smile for Pyrrha. After all, the commitment from the fool was what attracted the champion to claim him and truly make a new start.

Empathy could be what best describes Pyrrha's feelings towards her Leader's dream. She felt the same way, a drive to become stronger, he must be thriving to become a Hunter to prove something or someone, just like how she wanted to prove to her friends and family that she wanted to become an inspiration to others through the passion of fighting and she was still on her way to reach her dreams. She felt that _Destiny_ was telling her to join Beacon and so far, she regretted nothing.

'I wonder what drove him to make him join something with no certainty, to enter a designation so dangerous. '

"Ehem... "

She was snapped out of her thoughts by one of the infirmary doctors, Vitae Sentir. He was the doctor who prescribed the nutrients and improvements for a hunter's physical body depending on the way one responds to their threats. He also, like Professor Glynda is harsh and stern to his patients and brutally catapults a student's weakness to the point they'd go back to their room and sulk on a corner.

The doctor was bald with having white hair and had a pretty chubby body. He was short standing at 5 ft sharp. He had a broad small nose and a wide smug face seeing the interaction between the two. He wore a weird multi-layered spectacle with each side having 4 glasses having four different colors.

"As much as I love watching two love birds going at each other, I have a million other better things to do. I'm gonna end your misery and get this over it.", this time it was Pyrrha's face to burn up.

It never felt good whenever you were about the receiving ends of getting caught in interactions between opposite sexes.

It was worse when it came between celebrities.

Jaune however, flinched hard at this. This man here was the leader's second nightmare with the first being the lioness of Beacon. Jaune having a record of losing all four matches within the two weeks (A student is given a match after every two days with Saturday having no combat classes and Sunday being their regular holiday).

Four losses should give anyone an idea about how mental strain the leader of Team JNPR had to confront. Jaune however, had a very vast mind.

Yes. He had to suffer eight combat relevant scoldings from the doctor and the professor.

Now he was about to get his ninth.

Jaune closed his eyes, preparing for the mental guillotine...and then there was still the dessert awaiting from the world bender herself.

"Nice moves you put up there. I don't know whether that was your semblance or plain luck but that's not my work. I was impressed with you listening to my diet and well beyond happy when I saw you get up from that vicious slam. Your endurance has increased significantly within two weeks. You're improving marvelously but you still got a long way to go before you catch up to the others.

Now, to your new diet; I want you to change your diet to take up more protein than Iron.

You lack stamina and noticed that you have to take a big breather after a long-range fight evasion. This list should help you increase your lung capacity and toughness of it as well; you can take more blows and make strenuous moves for a long while which you aren't capable of yet.

Miss Nikos, I hope you make sure he maintains his intakes.", Jaune opened his eyes in surprise for the blade not chopping his head that instance.

"U-um? Sure I will... I will bear fruit for my leader's improvement! ", even Pyrrha was surprised by the compliments declared by the Doctor. With this, Jaune got off the bed and equipped his clothes and armor before moving to head towards a certain magical crop wielding combat professor.

Pyrrha then glanced at the prescription on her hands amended to fix her dear leader up.

'W-what on Remnant are this?! These medicines are ludicrously expensive! This painkiller itself cost nearly 3000 Lien!',

"Mr. Arc, those will be your prescriptions for today. Oh! And one more thing.", Jaune and Pyrrha turned around.

'How is he supposed to pay for this?!', Pyrrha said, mind-boggled.

"Congratulations on your first win. Mr. Arc.", with a nod, a particularly more honest one from the former, they exited the infirmary heading out to take the combat reports from Professor Glynda.

"Inherited passive traits most probably." Vitae vaguely said.

* * *

Jaune has never been happier throughout his whole life; he got his praise by one of the most important members of Beacon.

Jaune smiled and looked at Pyrrha who was still blushing from that interaction by the Doctor. They walked through the wide corridors of the academy, making their way to the room of Professor Glynda to hopefully not get a nerve-racking lecture from her like how the dork managed to garner the doctor's compliments.

They stood in front of a dark oak wood double door embroidered with a sign containing her designated name.

**_Professor Glynda Goodwitch_**

**_Combat _****_staff and Headmistress of Beacon._**

"You can go meet back to the dorms. You must be sore waiting for the whole way for me to get up and sorry to keep you waiting back then. Get some rest, Pyrrha. You need it.", he ordered a concerted manner.

Pyrrha, looking worn out wanted to stay with him and support him against Glynda's results, but she gave in to his note of concern and went back to her dorm to regroup with her other teammates.

As the pro-fighter turned to a corner to take the exit out of Beacon and head back to the dorm rooms.

The leader turned back to the door and looked at the ominous door of doom.

**gulp **"Might as well get this over with it...", with that Jaune knocked the door and waited for the response

"Come in.", with the confirmation, he entered the room.

The size room was fairly mediocre but the furniture and decorations were what was standing off; it gave off a peculiar ambiance when compared to the other professors' rooms. It was dark and was lit up with medieval candles. There was a torch lamp at the desk belonging to the professor herself. The floor had a ritualistic design and looked fairly cold. There were bookshelves packed to the walls containing combat research and relevant topics towards Remnant's mythologies.

In simple words; the professor had a proclivity towards the occult and supernatural.

It wasn't much of a surprise given her the last name clarifies her hobbies towards this.

"You must have gotten hurt pretty bad if it took you this long to recover from that match. Good thing the combat class was the last class for today's period and the weekend is coming up next. You should know of your limits when you're in a practice fight." Glynda stacked the bundle of papers using her semblance before shuffling out a drawer located on one of the shelves and cleanly put then in before shutting it back

I'll get to the chase for today's result immediately...", she was sitting at her desk chair made of expensive leather and wood and she was evaluating a large stack of paper which most likely contained his team's assignment too.

**ting**

"E-excuse me, Professor, let me silent my scroll..." he quickly toggled the mute button on his scroll and slid it back to his pocket.

'I need to check this out soon.' Jaune assented as he read the gist of the message notified on his scroll.

"U-uh! Yes, please continue, professor.", he turned to look back at the calculating bright green eyes, making him more nervous as to what's going to occur.

"It's getting pretty late now. So I'll dismiss you pretty early today since it has rather been an eventful day. There have been so many things that many of your peers did not expect and even my expectations were set very low. Bluntly sharing; what you just did against your match against Mr. Winchester is extremely unlikely to happen. So, Mr. Arc...", Jaune closed his eyes again and prepare for the second coming of the guillotine.

"Congratulations on your first win."

"I'm sorr...E-eh?", the leader opened his eyes again in surprise, defying his execution again.

"Those three maneuvers of yours were impressively calculated and you've made the best of every exploits you could take advantage of. Your adaptability is one of the more impressive ones when compared to the others.

Your face seems to confess to me that you have pulled that off involuntarily and while it's more congruous, there must be some muscle memory surely coming into play because professionalism in fighting itself classifies as a semblance and I must disclose that showing sudden skill in fighting with instant reflexes to evade attacks can't come to an effect under a single semblance." she read out the paper without any delay which Jaune couldn't comprehend anything she was saying.

"Don't see your persistence as being a burden or as an annoyance to your opponents. Such categories of Hunters are extremely demanded in this line of work and... hard to kill as well.

Don't be so hard on yourself, nor should you get too proud. That match may be have resulted through some influence of luck.", Jaune has dejected to hear his agonizing victory being declared as a mere fluke.

"However, your determination is imminent and I can see the denouement of your hard work. Keep up the good work. You may leave."

Jaune being hopeful again looked to her with bright blue eyes with a surprised face. Tears welled on his eyes. To hide the embarrassing view of his teacher. He turned around and rubbed his sleeve over his face to remove the wetness.

"T-thank you, Professor Glynda! You don't know just how much this means to me! I won't stop yet. I'll grow even stronger and save everyone!" he trilled in joy

This was going to be one of the most memorable days, the praise by the Headmistress and the telekinesis Huntress has removed a massive boulder resting on his back...

"Take care of yourself and look to the future, ."

Jaune took a few steps backward to the doors and then turned around and walked towards the door in silent creaks from the wooden floor and then exited the room, quietly shutting the door in the process.

'Good manners and also shows potential for being used in silent infiltrations. Ozpin wasn't bluffing when he said he can be molded like _Iron_ itself.'

Glynda looked outside at the setting sun. "Enjoy while you still can. I cannot fathom what's destined in your future but you will be on your right whenever he would test your perception. I can't do anything but to support you from the sidelines."

"Just what are you up to, **Ozma**?"

With that, she has started to pray for her children to move past this upcoming

ordeal peacefully...

To the 2 **Sisters**.

* * *

Jaune immediately sprinted off towards his dorm and started to shed his tears in felicity because he finally knows his progression towards his **Dream** and also towards his **_Promise_**.

"I'll fulfill them both and that is:

_My_ _Oath under_ _the Snow._"

* * *

**Conférence= Consult/Lecture.**

**That should be for Jaune today- simply wait for him to reach the peak of the servants from Type-Moon after Volume 1.**

**Next chapter will be for Archer's encounter with some Grimms, and I'm planning to compromise the use of Noble Phantasms to mundane blades (when compared to NPs) coming from video games or unknown mythologies.**

**I'm warning again- this fanfic is a severe world-building premise with politics involved (no need to worry if you hate politics, Archer's gonna ruin their day for sure) and do remember that Jaune's a realist, so the idea of him being OoC is reminiscent but only to the extent on him being a Realist on small scenes.**

**He's still your typical dorkball absolutely oblivious to human feelings.**

**That's for this chapter.**

**I do need to specify out that a lot of people simply gave up after this chapter and I'm concerned. I want reasons for that if possible and I deeply would appreciate it if you guys gave constructive criticism. It's also alright to flame as long as you guys make it elaborate enough to give me an idea to commit on correcting the fic in those areas, like for example Human Emotions or after dialogues, etc.**

**I kind off started with a far bad start and had to heavily edit the fic (not too much ruin the experience of the readers before it) in certain areas after receiving critics from the readers and that taught me immensely on how to digest the reader experience.**

**Randomasaurus out :-)**


	4. Ryōshi Arc

Currently, the hero himself was making his way to the settlement located a few kilometers away from his view. As he went on his way towards the first civilization till arriving upon the future, he has stumbled upon a cleared out road, mostly muddy but the tire tracks and carriage wheel tracks said enough.

"I believe this is the road which will lead me there; the tire marks specifically form an arrow shape diagram towards the settlement I'm going to. Very soothing to know that civilization hasn't gone as backward as I had initially thought.", with that he followed the trail marks to his confirmed settlement.

**Boom**

Archer turned around to look at a damaged pick-up vehicle containing four human silhouette figures through the tinted windows on it. And what he saw past that car made his anxiety increase; it was a Grimm, a Nuckelavee.

The Grimm consisted of an imp and horse-like creature having burning red flamed mane merged together to produce a powerful monster.

"Those Root damn abominations seemed to have mutated as well. "

The same monsters he faced upon his last stand upon his Hill of Swords until **Alaya** Herself transported him to the apocalyptic future; the same future that has been supervened from his deeds for Humanity.

'No. That fault all lies to **Gaia** and that wretched thing of a Grail working together. Looks like I need to complete this mission sooner than I thought; if humanity is suffering from a war this severely, they're guaranteed to perish.'

With that, he prepared a stance of shifting his left foot forward and planted his right leg firmly back to absorb the recoil of his blow.

"Not on my watch."

He then brought his left hand in front of him and right arm to his sides and folded his fingers to hold a hilt he still hasn't traced to decimate the eyesore, taking his favorite stance.

"Trace On. "

* * *

"I swear to **Alaya** that if we all live, I'm going to swear you all the way to Hell!"

We now see a lady in her twenties having pig-tailed blonde hair with indigo eyes having a moderate bust. She had bright skin and bright red lips to increase her beauty much more. She wore a red-black, tight skin cowboy shirt with the lower belly portion cut to act as a belt for her upper portion and hold the clothing together, barely hiding her modesty. She wore short tight jeans and wore cowboy boots.

She was not having a good day, nobody should be if a random party leads you and your buds to try outrun a Nuckalavee. She could feel the monster's breath even from the shotgun of the car and she was barely holding herself from this situation.

Her name is Fane 'Sunny' Marisol. She was a bit different than the other's as she was a faunus; a snake Faunus to be exact. Her canines were sharp which ejected poison upon biting and her tongue more akin to that of a cobra. She was a rookie theatre actress who dreams to be a big celebrity and increase the view of Faunus kind to the whole of humanity in a positive manner.

"It's not like I expected a Nuckalavee of all things to freely roam near the capital like this!"

The driver, wearing a navy-blue skin tight tracksuit and wore loose black jeans and simple combat boots. He had black dirty and shriveled hair with green eyes. His skin was slightly brown with pale lips. He wore a red trucker's cap. His name was Alaric 'Ryder' Kyan and he is also of 20 years. Right now he was sweating from the pressure of being chased by the monster behind them...He loved to ride vehicles and was training to be a Bullhead Pilot. He does have a considerable record of joy-riding just like in their current position minus the mindless monster right behind them.

Karma can hit you hard sometimes.

"I'm never going to miss the church ever again if I live past this!"

And from being pressured at by his closest friend who clearly wasn't helping to pacify the misfortune they're currently facing. His name was Elikai 'Safe' Mose and also twenty like the other two. He was currently wearing a doctor's outfit having the prominent white robe on. Under it, he wore a bright purple shirt and tightened into his expensive gaberdine black pants with a leather belt. For a crazy party which then lead to this situation, he still decided to dress formally.

He was a brunette with a mushroom cut hairstyle and his eyes were onyx and had this pretty shine to it. He had dark skin with some freckles at his cheeks. He was the medic of the bunch and was studying to be a doctor rather than being a Hunter provided he has his aura unlocked. He had the semblance of shocking his targets with electricity and aura which he applies to increase the pumping of blood and with the active effects of flowing his aura to heal cuts, bruises and fractures much faster.

"That tree..." Ryder murmured.

The other 2 looked at him in wonder as to what their troublemaker was planning through, despite the looks; he was still smarter than the rest of the squad within the van. What was ahead of them was an impressively thick basswood tree with a massive green top big enough to get lost in its densely packed leaves. That tree was their only plan to overcome this predicament and hopefully outmaneuver the rider grimm.

"Xutter, try to uproot that whole thing into the road, I'm well aware how well it'll tax you but it's either this or we're done for!", he requested to the final figure in the vehicle.

Gabriella 'Xutter' Chloe, startled by the sudden decision of his childhood friend, Ryder. She was a year younger compared to the group.

She was a fairly short woman having a body of a swimmer and some flexible, strong muscles which developed at using her semblance to cut trees as a former state carpenter and stressing herself at cutting the trees one day nearly crippled her until her father came to the rescue and unlocked her aura. She had violet hair with peculiar brown eyes. Her skin was cream colored and had thin perky lips.

Xutter, for her whole life, had depended upon Ryder's help. She, for her short stature, was often teased and bullied by her peers to the point of suicide. Then there was her savior, Kyan who prevented her to jump of the _bridge_. She until today, she only went to his close friend to ack for guidance as to what she would do in her life. It was safe to say, she owed her life to him. He was the one who suggested her to go to Haven Academy where she was heading her way to become a successful Huntress.

To hear that her closest friend is finally relying on her to save everyone; it had unleashed a fire within her. It released her soul to shoulder the responsibility of carrying her friends and incidental family to safety.

She clicked the button to pull down the window of the back right door and put her legs out and then she moved out her body up to her chest

Right after that using the handlebar on the top of her door, she swung herself right and pivoted her legs to the side panel for landing on the back floor of the pick-up truck professionally.

"You okay there? ", Sunny asked in concern, despite Xutter being a Huntress-in-training in her third year, it was still a reckless stunt to pull off in a high-speed chase against a high-class grimm two hundred meters away and catching up.

Xutter balanced her footing and prepared for her next action.

She looked back towards the Nuckelavee still chasing them stubbornly. The frightening black vapors around the horse's mane and those piercing red eyes made her shiver at the sight.

She wasted no time and began to swirl the bladed pulley, containing the quad helix galvanized _Aurium_ strings on the top of her mechanized combat axe _Lincoln_.

At picking up enough speed, she swung her pulley and nailed the throw; the Aura containing string impressively surrounded the tree in a single strip as the pulley kept spinning around it.

The string then had glowed with a rust-colored hue. Right that moment, the Huntress-in-training strongly tugged at the string and applied her semblance flowing swiftly through the ropes.

"Haaah! " she pulled on the tree with all her strength. Despite her frail and innocent-looking figure, she really was one of the strongest in her peers, side effect of simultaneously working as a carpenter before joining Haven.

"Woah! Easy there! This baby is not as heavy as you think it is!", Ryder and the other 2 passengers jerked out from Xutter's pull despite the vehicle being 3 tonnes in weight, that was how strong a third-year student was in Haven Academy.

Fortunately, her attempt bear fruit and suddenly, the part of the tree tied to the strip was abruptly cut straight through the whole bark and with the center of gravity being closer to the road- It started to fall perpendicularly to the road and, it was falling a bit faster than to the driver's liking but he still has his hopes up. He couldn't just give up, not after how far they've progressed to live.

Elpízo City was just a few kilometers away from their grasp.

"Hang on and stay down, guys! We can still pass this!"

He pedaled the brakes hard and spun the steering wheel hard clockwise. The Grimm was just a few feet away to collide with the pick-up.

That resulted the pickup to lower its front and to drift to the right. The unprepared carpenter fell hard on the back floor due to the inertia and let her aura absorb the shock.

The falling tree's shoot border scraped off the top of the roof hard and bent it from the weight of the massive basswood tree.

Ryder, knowing the inertia in his ride hit the accelerator again can hit the brakes a second after and jerked the steering wheel anticlockwise hard to do an inertia drift and got back on track with the highway.

**CRASH**

The humongous tree along with its maze sized green top smashed into the road hard and sent small debris flying about.

Some of the pebbles crackled against the back of the car as the group went away. The galloping of the Nuckelavee has stopped as well, proving the Grimm to get stuck right in the tree

"Woohoo! I'm breathing! ALIVE! I'm saved, God! You have saved us. Now, I can still keep my hope to become a aura doctor. We're finally safe!", Safe exclaimed in joy to finally escape from their plight. His body was drenched in sweat from the adrenaline. He was ventilating his paranoia away as they went to their safe haven, Elpízo. His prayer to Oum sounded more like suffocating gasps.

Ryder rolled his eye at the dramatic doctor-in-training, he had saved them epically, and here was their ambitious friend, thanking God instead of him which he found a bit insulting.

"Calm down, Safe." Sunny huffed out, smiling at their apparent safety.

"There's no way that thing can make past that tree and I'm sure it's gonna forfeit the chase; the city's just a few kilometers away. There is no way in hell that that thing is that persistent.", Sunny tried to calm the training doctor in the group unaware of what she had just committed.

"Sunny!", the other three passengers scolded the model. Unfortunately now to say, she had this streak of jinxing the crew with biblical proportions after making their way out of anything bad.

A unique example was when she jinxed how their homeroom teacher can never find out they took off to the bar for liquor and got caught by said teacher himself at the bar itself.

"Oh God! I pray for thee to forgive us deeds and repent on our misdeeds. Forgive thee for wishing such misfortune, JESUS! ", Safe initiated his gasping prayers making everyone cringe at his hype.

"You had to jinx us, you impulsive woman! ", Ryder grit his teeth, and hit the pedal hard again and started to drive faster without any hesitation.

"Umm...Guys? You might want to take back a look at this... ", Xutter gulped out, a bit shriveled from the stunt back then called the others to look back; there was an incandescent flaming glow putting the sunset red hue to shame.

Ryder, who was checking back using the car's rearview mirror, had his heart clenched suddenly at the sight; The fallen green top of the tree shaded to dark from the lighting coming from the back before leaves started to slowly glow orange going brighter by the second as they headed towards to the city.

**Boom**

Instantly, the tree caught up in flames before exploding in a cloud of bright mixture of red, green, and brown.

What came out of the cloud and debris was the same monster which now was jagged and scratched from the impact of the tree. Some of the branches were stuck to the Grimm's body making it look far intimidating. However, that wasn't what scared the squad in the pick-up truck, it wasn't from the chase entering a new state; it was from the intensifying red flame swapping the black vapor mane it had on their previous position of the chase and ashy smoke currently coming out from the horse's mouth preparing to fire a fiery death upon them.

Xutter never knew from her huntsman academy about the ability of Nuckalavees breathing fire.

"Th- it just burned through!", Sunny, the jinx master nervously stated at the monster returning before them.

Ryder wasted no time and stepped on the gas again, pushing the damaged car to its limit.

The dangerous Grimm retained their chase with new vigor, mora Even if the Grimm was a few hundred meters away, it was starting to catch up quickly.

Since they were nearing to the city, the horse Grimm's head started to glow bright collecting energy from the surroundings to its mouth. The squad knew it was over for them, their morale was falling rapidly...

"I guess this is ove- What's that over there?", Ryder losing his hope glanced ahead to look into what looked like an adult licensed Huntsman garbed in dark kevlar and wore an unusual red skirt around is a belt. He took a basic but professional archer's firing stance and readied the most enormous bow which was almost as tall as the Hunter's massive stature over 6 feet 1.

And on his other hand had grasped a transparent and glassy... sword? It was streamed-lined and the glistening weapon reflected off its light right into the squad's pairs of eyes.

"That's a Huntsman, were saved again! I'm still going to live today. Yea!",Safe ensured making everyone's hope glisten up again after the simultaneous events they were passing through.

"Great, about time! just what were the huntsmen doing these past few moments, letting Grimm freely roam near the capital?" Ryder digressed.

"Uhhh... guys? I don't think he's aiming directly at the grimm...",Xutter gripping the scraped off roof on the right side for support, sitting on the right-side panel, deduced at calculating the component from the figure's aim a few hundred meters away.

* * *

Shirou, over his lifetime, majorly banked on Caladbolg and Hrunting as the alternative projectiles for his bow but that required a significant amount of prana to trace.

As of consequence for that, he resorted to trying something cheaper to conserve his near depleted energy.

A white transparent and crystallized sword materialized on his other hand; it was named _Albitr_ and had a ridiculous penetrating power strong enough to cleanly cut through 4 feet of solid granite. He altered the structure to be more spiral at the tip and made it longer to his suiting using _Alteration_.

He nocked the blade to his massive bow and held the hilt of the blade as his fletching, taking aim for the incoming monster.

A _Hero_ slays monsters and saves the life of innocents-They are knights in shining armor who performs the most necessary action to save lives.

However, this wasn't the Shirou that we all know of; stubbornly moving to save others with no reason as if it was second nature to him...

This was Archer, a Counter-Guardian who had witnessed the darkest within humanity and the worst that Mother Nature had to offer. He was a man of extreme efficiency and was known for his deadliness for how cunningly he applicated his uncountable Noble Phantasms.

As the damaged pick-up approached with the Grimm following right behind, Archer let out a sigh, air displaced around him, from the sheer force alone of pulling the string of the bow.

...and released _Albitr_.

* * *

Everyone's eyes bulged out of their sockets at witnessing just what the red and black-cladded figure did; he shot the projectile right for Grimm

And their van was in the way.

Everyone ducked down from their seats to brace themselves and Xutter ducked down to the floor on the back the pick-up.

The front glass window of the vehicle suddenly shattered which was followed by the back window of the vehicle.

The whistle of the 'arrow' came after that and that shattered all the remaining windows on the truck from sheer air pressure produced from the high turbulence from the arrow before it skewered through the horse Grimm's body starting from the mouth.

**BOOOM**

The Nuckelavee right behind their vehicle; the horse met the thin sword straight across the face and exploded right next; the concentrated flame it was generating had got in contact with the air and thus combusted in a miserable death before getting consumed by a cloud of smoke.

Ryder was totally caught off guard by the Hunter's reckless action, finally hit the brakes and the car skidded to a halt to the side of the road just about a hundred meters away from the threatening Hunter in front of them.

"What the hell on Remnant was that? ", he looked back to the point of the explosion to see a cloud of dust and ash engulfing what consisted of the rider Grimm. Everyone else was just as gobsmacked at simply what happened; they were giving their best to evade this moving genocidal machine and comes over this suspicious Hunter who completely obliterated the whole thing with just an arro...sword.

To the Huntress-in-training however, this was a reality check as to how far she still had to improve to catch up to a full-fledged slayer of Grimm.

Despite the impressive skills she had compared to her other peers in the academy gifted with the greatest metal meant for Hunter's and Huntresses to easily slay Grimm: Aurium. The rare metal was only found in the unofficial Kingdom in the world of Remnant and was gifted by her team leader who visited the royal Kingdom and got hands to the unusual metal.

**Whoosh**

A long disgusting tendril with nasty nails erupted from the cloud of debris and made its way towards their vehicle with the means to slash the passengers away to splits.

Even with the horse being dead, the imp was still alive with its gut being disintegrated slowly lay on the crater and crawled its way towards the crew. However, right when the claw was successfully about to meet point...

"Trace on."

The limb immediately got severed off from its side and the imp let out a wail in pain.

What cut the arm was a small, white bladed Chinese falchion which had a bronze guard with a Yin-Yang emblem at the center to it. The grip was elegant black and the pommel was bronze too. It had a triangular fuller flowing from the emblem.

The man who held the blade was no other than Archer himself. He was standing on the hood of Ryder's pick-up without the massive bow he had before shooting the horse.

He mysteriously flung his sword which spun around deep into the forest right when he released it, after chopping away the Grimm's arm.

The Imp still wasn't dead however, this instance I imp unleased his final remaining limb at the Counter-Guardian. However, the imp tried despite the futility of it.

**Slash **

The imp's exo-skull got cleaved across its face by the same white blade which had evanesced into the deep forest a while back.

The sheer momentum absorbed by the imp's head caused the whole thing to slam down back into the earth erupting off a small cloud of dusting upon collision.

This finally brought the demise of the troublesome Grimm and started to expire in a collection of black dust.

The sword, gleaming under the sunset light, also dissolved to the air in sky-blue particles.

"What an annoyance, to think a group of four had this much issue against this pathetic excuse of a fairy tale rider. " unemotionally said Archer to the 4 specifically. To Xutter's eye, the man standing on the roof barely showed any reaction to the threat.

He totally shouldn't; the white-haired, tan-skinned tall man simply two-shot the Grimm, one lethal shot each for the two separate entities combined into one nasty monster which brought despoilment to children's innocent dreams and also deladipated the wisest men's hope in this apocalyptic world. It requires a full hunter's team to receive approval for taking out one Nuckalavee.

But despite having all the reasons to triumph surviving a life-death situation, they couldn't bring up the will to, seeing just how impossible that phenomenon was.

It was like he was mocking all their hard work to evade such a nightmare and make it seem like he coincidentally stumbled upon a small was the power of an experienced Hunter. He saved them in the end and that's all that mattered to her.

Xutter was a bit skeptical however to witness such dominance from one figure to a grimm like the Nuckalavee which had a multitude of experience of fighting Hunters across the planet.

The other two however were having none of that and Safe had fainted right from the occasion having tolerated too much action the past few seconds.

"What the hell were you thinking, you old bastard! That thing! That- whatever it is, could have killed us! And why are you standing on top of my hood?!"

Ryder was furious about the conduct carried out by the Hunter on his vehicle's roof.

"What kind of a Hunter shoots danger close on civilians to eliminate a grimm? Your stunt could have ended us right there and then and what if you had missed that shot? "

Even Sunny wasn't happy. They shouldn't be. Both of them were littered with scratches and cuts from the shattered glass cutting hitting them when the front window shattered. That made a stifle of a response from the stoic figure. His cold steel eyes pierced through, searching deep within the very souls of her two friends. He had this intimidating frown on his face which claimed to say control over everything.

"Guys! Chill out, i-if it wasn't for him, we'd be all dead right here and wouldn't be able to scold him! " Xutter was defending the red and black-clad archer who very well saved their life. She knew that people's safety was the first thing in Hunter protocol and for him to outright neglect that law was suspicious by itself to not call Archer a licensed Hunter.

Archer gave off a sly smirk and tilted his head to the right slightly and gave the most ridiculous reply a Hunter could ever say.

"I only targeted the horse's head; The glow on its mouth was simply too tempting for me to shoot. I always shoot at any archery pockmarks I see- thought I could give my aim some relief. I didn't see your pathetic car simply got it the way."

"You atleast get to live on sharing the tale as to how you survived a deadly projectile and this Grimm of yours at the same time."

This made their blood boil further and wanted to put out a piece of their mind to this shameless man.

"That's absurd! How on Remnant couldn't you see this big car driving at your face when you definitely see a Nuckalavee right behind it!?" Ryder blanched at the ridiculous response they received from the Counter-Guardian.

"You seem to be fully proportionate, right?" , Archer added a bark to it to show the immense sarcasm. "And I'm not that old, however. Is that how you usually behave towards your superior?", Archer reluctantly said, without any care of their circumstance "Oh! And do get rid of that glare you have right there, your skulls going to get wrinkled if you think glaring would kill me. No wonder the younger generation has to be this nerve-racked. I'm blessed to have a good, wise mind to see such an attitude from kids like you and put them to their place. " Archer being who is, always loved transgressing other's emotion as a method for introductions.

Archer looked back towards the more sunken Sunset, "However, the sun's going out within a few minutes. Silence is golden, duct tape is silver." he turned back towards the group minus the doctor still being out for the count in the pick-up, the trio looked at the man's cryptic call as he brought out his massive bow again.

He clearly was specifying over the Grimm's aggressiveness in the dark.

"I assume you're heading to that city right there.", he pointed his thumb to his back at the city being lightened up for the dark, and the fire of the destruction caused by the man before them lighting the environment for them.

Elpízo was just there, a few hundred meters off from their haven.

Sunny and Ryder were still mad at the reckless man but Xutter was having none of it; they had undergone through enough and there's no way she'd let go of such an opportunity to live a life when it's right in front of her. He's also supposed to take shelter in the city as well, right? Not only do they get away but they're getting protection all the way to the city. She was running dangerously low on the aura.

"Look, you're right and we don't have time for dilly-dallying, guys! We've gone through so much already and I don't want to miss any opportunities to meet up with my family again and the same goes for my friends." Xutter who was nearly to point of losing her morale pleaded.

"Ryder! The car's still running, right? Listen here sir, you can also come with us and perhaps meet with our family and get paid for rescuing us! Please! We just want to live through the ordeal!", Xutter requested to the mysterious Hunter or whatever mercenary he is to save them. She was nearly out of Aura and was certain she wouldn't be able to deal with more, tears threatening to spill out.

"My ride's doing alright but do we really need to keep this psycho with us?! He nearly killed us! You can handle the rest, right? "

Both Ryder and Sunny were conflicted by the carpenter's desperate pleadings. Here was this one psycho which could have killed them and the other was to bring him with them with the certainty of their survival.

"Isn't it just stupid of you absuing out your privileges? In the end, all that I would need to do is clean some sweat off. I'm just spitefully assisting you out of convenience- it's you guys who are in trouble, not me." Archer blatantly said to the angry driver.

"Stupidity does provide more results than barking. Wouldn't you agree, he looked down at the wrecked vehicle with a smug face.

"...", Ryder couldn't refute with anything because they truely were helpless.

".. It's either this or we just ride alone and who knows how many Grimms gets in our way. And I'm really low on aura right now, one blow and I'm as vulnerable as the average person. There's no choice left! "

**AOOOHH**

"There's the Grimm coming for us right now. We need to leave now. " Xutter was losing her patience to Ryder's indecisiveness. The silver-haired archer was still carrying that bored face.

"...get in." Ryder mumbled out with some struggle.

"W-What do you mean 'Get in'?! This guy right here! He killed us!"

Sunny was still against the idea, however. Ryder went back to the driver seat and pedaled on the engine to check the vehicle's condition, still humming with vigor and capable to run a little bit more.

"Xutter's absolutely right! That explosion right there lured multiple grimms to our spot. And even if they're mundane ones, Xutter will be out of aura soon and Safe's out cold.

"I...I can-"

"We're hopeless." the joyrider admitted.

The carpenter looked back at the red-clad figure, an eyebrow raised and apparent mirth could be seen on his face.

"Heh. I'll sit on the back then. You guys are in a far bigger pinch then I thought you were. You'd do a wonderful job for saving my time." Archer hopped to the back floor and simply sat on the back floor of the truck after removing some of the containing shattered glass which ejected from the back window.

The other three looked to each other and nodded, finally coming to an understanding with each other; Cooperation first, debate later. They then got back to their corresponding seats and repositioned the unconscious doctor to a more comfortable position in the back seat.

"Sit tight and don't fall off, buddy! We're gonna move super fast from here.", Ryder hit the pedal hard and thus his pickup headed towards Elpízo City.

"Oh? I'm sorry but did I seem to just roll my eyes?" Archer smirked seeing the aggravated driver.

"Just shut the fuck up!"

* * *

'At least they seem to cooperate and the language barrier isn't present reluctantly. The cars faster than those from my time...the merits are quite high to not leave it behind. ' Archer thought in his mind and saw the simpler Grimms; beowolves beta and alpha were what they had consisted of, not that he knew. He was amazed how mindless these beings were, seeing a superior one fall and still be persistent to give a chase on an opponent who they'd have no chance to get a scratch on... this moment now that Archer's here.

"Now that I think of it, this is the first time I'm actually saving someone out of spite willingly." Archer chuckled at the long dawning realization.

**Alaya** sent him across time and space to eradicate everything which caused the singularities. It even included massacring the Innocents who simply witnessed the phenomenon with their eyes.

With a large engine roar and feeling the jerk from the pull, they started their way into the city they call Elpízo. Archer prepared his bow and started to pick them off one by one explosively and the passengers looked at the fireworks in awe, things were finally looking up for the squad.

However, he couldn't help but feel the familiarity of...

..._D__éjà vu._

* * *

Edit: Ryōshi=Hunter


	5. Renforcé Arc

**Small note, I'm keeping the equivalency of Lien equal to Dollars since I don't know what it costs and helps make the fanfic easier.**

* * *

Our hope, Jaune Arc was standing once again on the frosted land looking over the endless horizon. But this time, there was no altered _realities_ on his left nor there was on his right. There was a night moon just ahead over him which was parallel

"Just what is up with this awry dreams recently? I might have to check myself to a therapist...", he felt warm light strike his back and see tainted ashy clouds climb over the edge of his line of sight right then.

His dreams were hypothetically riding on a rollercoaster; it was inconsistent and he knew that it was trying to tell him something. He also felt a pang, telling him that something was wrong with every single one of these dreams.

His dreams usually consisted of the bright bright blue sky with the other times being the tranquil pink sky. He turned around to look at the marvel behind him.

However, this time was a bit different and this also had a bigger certainty to it, compared to the other alternate realities, but this new one almost made him puke on sight at how wrong and revolting it was.

"Scatch that. I think I need that therapy soon."

The orange sunlight was passing through in small beams of light caused interference spheres on his eyes at hitting his eyelashes.

The bright light was primarily blocked by the tainted industry clouds which were nauseous for our blonde Hunter-in-training. The flat snowy land started to gain a height of a few meters.

The snow on that small _Hill _however was melting from the warm environment caused by the light and the water streamed down to the flat grounds before freezing once again by the coldness of Jaune's claimed ground.

On the snow's stead was brown earth and pebbles inserted in the ground here and there. What was unusual about the hill was the distorted and pixelated rods which resembled... blades? Jaune really couldn't make out what those things were from this distance.

However, there was a new silhouette who shaded in black due to the light striking him directly from the front, he was a male from the structure. The shadow was looming over the blonde's figure. This came as a big surprise for him; the only thing he saw were two different environments with two specific aura flames on each of them. But for him to finally see a figure told him that something was escalating, and he did not like standing in the unknown. A wind blew over to Jaune, feeling the warmth of it on his face.

The figure also said something right then...

"Ĭ̶̧̛̳̺̫̙̜ͪ͌̃͂͢͞ ̧̨̞̮̮̖̤ͣ͊̎̈́̅͘͠͝a͇͙̮͖͉͋ͣ̾ͭ̑͏̵̀̕͟m̴̵̯̥̤͔ͣ͛ͣͨ͂̕͠ͅ ̡̹̳̻̮͕̅͗͋̉ͧ͜͢͝͝t̡̧͎̬̣̼̱ͭ̍͆̇̎́́͘h̷̻̲̺̺̲͂͛̍ͦ̌́͘͢͜e̶̢̘͍̭̜ͬͨͨ̓́̀͢ͅ ̷̩̗͚̜̘̿̈́͊ͧ̇̕͟͢͢B̺͕͚̩̙ͬͣ̇̄͐͠͏̀͟͞o̴̡̼̹̮͖̲͑̊ͥ̓̀̚͟͝ǹ̸̖̻̱͇͇ͦͩͥ̚͘͞͡ȩ̶̷̛̳͓̝̞̫ͫ̏͌͑͛͢ ͇̤͔̳̍ͦͯͨ̚͜͠͡ͅ͏͢ọ̴̢̡̗͕͍̞̅̃̈́́ͯ́f̸̨̢̛̬͈͓̤̻͗͗̎̽͋͏ ̵̡̧͉̬̪̭͍͗̄͒ͯ̚͘͜m̶̢͚͇̣̝͌͐ͣͣ̍͢͠͠ͅÿ̴̧̛͔͉̳̻͙́ͨ͑̎̚̕͞ ̸̸̡̛̘̖̣̱̬̂ͭͦͦ́̚S̸̸̪̙̣͉̩ͧ͛͋̂͌͏̶͝w̶̷̥̜̺̣̻ͯ̔͊͒̄̀͘͜o̸̵̡̖̥̺͔̼͐͆̀͊ͮ͟͠ṙ̶̢̛̦̳̖̳͙̒̔͒͐͢͝d̵̛̪͉͍̥̘̑ͩ̊͛ͮ́͡͏

* * *

"Aaaaahh!",Jaune woke up with eyes wide open and drenched in sweat. Bright fresh sunlight stroke his face, making the drip of sweats to glimmer from the morning light. Some sparrows flew from their dorm roof to the Academy which seemed a bit deserted; other than the staff members and security roaming around.

Jaune then realized that he was hard on adrenaline and his eyes accommodated to see further distance which he was notified upon for by his family that his senses were not normal...after the tragedy he had gone through.

Jaune could feel his heart thump out in his chest and thus inhaled a large amount of air which expectedly sounded more like gasps before heaving his breadth out.

This continued for a minute before Jaune felt the tempestuous in his chest moved away. The chirping of the birds and the calming autumn wind also helped somewhat to garner a bit of tranquility for his recovery.

"So, today's the weekend. Oh, I forgot; I need to check out the message I got last day... " the dork's adrenaline induction nearly caused him to forget the message. He opened and scroll and saw one lone contact in it. Jaune knowing that his club got wrecked recently and is getting renovated is certainly should have woken at the time of 7:30 am. Jaune looked into the social app known as Rembook which was introduced to by this lone figure itself. For some reason, Jaune got bonked over the head by his uncle saying something about 'Lacking_ Common Sense'_ when Jaune got his scroll from the club owner as a good luck gift.

Jaune never understood the point of these social apps and thought that talking personally to acquaintances were more convenient and consistent than the very concept of scrolls. Jaune looked into the screen.

_Uncle__ Junior._

Yes, Hei Xiong was Jaune's uncle and it was he who introduced the backward boy to use a scroll. Right when his profile's active sign popped out in Rembook, his scroll started to vibrate on his hand signifying the club owner calling him right now. Jaune swiped the answer button...

"_Morning, kid! I need you__ in the club at 4 pm afternoon. I need a high favor from you. You're the only guy for this job. The clubs still closed due to a blonde bimbo thinking she could get whatever she wants and annihilated my whole club before your initiation. Good thing I set up insurance __the day right before that. __I'm sending the new relocation of the club when I chose to get out of her clutches. Didn't help a lot though, see you soon._" His uncle exploded on him with multiple words before the fool could get what was even going on from the morning idleness and then the burst of adrenaline. All he heard was 4 pm and him asking for a favor.

"Ummm...got it! I'll go right at that moment. I-I'm free today! " Jaune exclaimed with vigor to show his attention to the topic.

"_Don't forget to show up, that blonde bimbo's gonna show up right that moment and **I **need **you** to **Calm **her down since ...you know, You're the leader of their sister team._" Jaune was fairly confused over how he conceived the information of RWBY being their sister team.

"_Oh, the repair crews here - HEY! Don't you touch that; That's my rock- **BOOOMMMM**_...", with that the scroll line got cut off in a static after the explosion.

Jaune looked at his scroll, visibly far more confused at what transpired in the past few seconds. He squinted at his scroll suspiciously and in worry.

"His scroll must have blown up. I heard the Eton 7 to frequently exploding these past few days upon its release. I need to dismantle to find out and prevent this piece of calamity. It is my duty to save humanity!",Jaune suddenly got overly riveted and emotional.

"What are you on about?! Just get back to sleep!" mumbled the sloth wearing pajamas Valkyrie. Jaune blushed at being caught in his drama.

"Umm, sorry to bother you on your sleep. I'll add my family _special_ syrup with your pancakes today.",Jaune addressed with a bit of flaunting on the special, hoping the bumpy girl forgives...

"Kay! You better keep your words or I'm going to pound you hard with my hammer."

... as usual. Nora's threat was still off-putting for her leader. To a normal person, it may seem more of a convivial interaction than a tense staredown. But to Jaune, he felt as if there was more into it then usual.

Jaune loved the concept of cooking which helped him relax and divert his mind from those dreams he was having after that _tragedy_.

Yea. Jaune was the main chef of the team with Ren being a... substitute to satiate Nora's bottomless hunger.

Their breakfast during weekends was placed on 9:00 am before coming back to take a shower at noon and have lunch, getting lured by the aroma of Jaune's cooking. In-between these times, they complete their homework as fast as possible before heading to the gym.

After that, they simply hang out in Vale City and play at arcades, collect research from libraries, and take supplies for their weapon.

Jaune collected a fair amount of money working as a cook in Junior's bar during the few weeks breaks after springtime application. Junior was a bit disappointed that the kid which had a massive influence on the city of Vale as an enigmatic cook in Junior's Club was aiming to become a Hunter. Jaune was one of the major factors of bringing the club to success in Vale.

So to satisfy his uncle, Jaune shared all of his secret recipes to him which got the broke blonde to get even more liens to live a sophisticated life and pay for his Academy bills. I mean, it does help him keep his secrecy to abandon his family and prove he can live without relying on them. Of course, Jaune isn't that heartless and cares extremely for his family.

However, he came this far and can't afford to lose anything yet. He's still 16 and isn't legally an adult. So his resolutions were set at meeting them at the Winter Vacation where his birthday also coincides.

Enough with his thoughts and going back to today's plans.

"I don't think I can take any more nap, I'm going to go for a jog."

"Aaaahh... It's morning already? And if you're going for a jog, count me in too! "

The replenished champ woke up and gave an innocent groan and she moved her head and leaned forward to the blonde neighbor. Some of her buttons were unhooked to nearly expose her impressive bust.

Jaune blushed at the sight. Jeez, Jaune's not going to last much longer if she kept targetting the protagonist like that.

Jaune being the dense dork he is, collected himself without regarding her approach to him. Pyrrha pouted at her simple tactics not getting the rise she wanted out from his target and simply went to the bathroom to prepare herself.

Nora was being Nora and Ren was maintaining his title of a sloth with Pyrrha usually teasing him for fun and with Jaune himself preparing his team. JNPR is fully present.

"He'll never get it soon at this rate."

* * *

Jaune sat at the bench wearing his Peter-Pumpkins track-suit having that conventional bunny design embroidered at the back, he waiting for the redhead to show up.

She swore that his wardrobe is full to the brim with those merchandise. While she was somewhat happy that he loved to wear her sponsored Peter-Pumpkins clothes but still, she thought this was taking a bit too far. His birthday's coming up soon at the Winter vacation, perhaps she could make the fool develop a fashion sense after she remakes his wardrobe to be somewhat common.

Pyrrha showed up wearing tight sports bra and pants which were black with gold stripes. She also wore her expensive white Ekin shoes which easily crossed a thousand liens. Yeah, she received a lot of sponsorships in her career as the Invincible Girl. But, here? She was looked upon as a normal girl and even called her a beautiful goddess which warmed heart so much. Too sad his innocent methods of charming a high society lady like the Schnee caused his self-proclaimed 'Confidence' to get chastised. So the poor child left chasing after ladies and started to get serious on his dream to become a Huntsman which made her even more attracted to the blonde dork. She already had the intuition that he'd be like that and she was happy to see the bloom of his improvement as a target to sought for a relationship and as her teammate.

"Might as well go for a few laps around Beacon, having this wind will make things easier. And, please stop smiling like that, her hearts going to explode seeing that cuteness but warmth to it. The breeze blew his bangs off momentarily to let her see the leader's baby blue eyes more clearly.

She was extremely keen to see how he'd improve in his time at Beacon seeing how committed he was on his physical training and practicing of prescribed skills; his physical training was going according to the doctor's prediction. However, his skill improvement did not exhibit through practice. Instead, he improved through experience, he was very adaptable in short terms. His first week was so bloodcurdling that it made her drop dead into the pillow in shame of getting an excuse of a Huntsman-in-training.

Then came the other week where she has been for a while the new league of being confounded. He 'visibly' not only became more resilient but his speed and strength exponentially increased, but not that fast to match up against his peers yet. The strategic thinking of her leader was alarming; to even think of plans in an adrenaline rush was very uncommon and his plans were also unorthodox. She should also remind him to stop himself on a match before he seriously harms himself as he overexerts himself to faint every fight till now.

Then, there was the fight during yesterday itself; those three precise maneuvers Jaune executed were the most surprising thing she saw since initiation and it should have been too impossible to be thought out by the amateur and that bright glint proved her claims that it was something else.

Semblance? Perhaps, but it shouldn't work this inconsistently and there was no way his semblance could pick up form this quickly after just unlocking in initiation. She, a champion, needed six months to manifest her semblance. Perhaps that eye powers are just a small unlocked part of his semblance which has still more to uncover.

Faunus? Then, he would have had a permanent glint or glow on it and his now tight clothes barely showed any extra appendages like the Faunus kind.

The only other choice she could conclude was for him to have a Family _Trait_ and that was even more inconceivable.

Traits originated from Vacuon fiction and legends.

Jaune so far hadn't revealed anything about his family yet and smartly diverges the topic whenever the conversation leads there. Pyrrha's semblance was Polarity but even her parents claimed that she had a family_ trait_; to choose a path which will lead to the luckiest life she couldn't even think to ask for. Pyrrha claimed it to be a load of crap to her parent's face, saying she has to confront with _Destiny _one day. The reason why she also concluded this was the fact that she heard the name of Arcs mentioned around many of the Faunus population and people in the Primary sector, seemingly an admired group of peoples from what she deduced from them upon curiosity. People knowing their Traits and being powered with Semblances are rumored to be the toughest Huntsman across Remnant, as said from the Vacuon legacies.

The Arcs of this new generation are rumored to be just that from the people she conversed with. They said that the new Arcs have abnormal eyesights unknown to being visible from the previous Arc heirs.

Jaune Arc, her leader, also has Arc on his name, so is it real- the _Traits_?

_Traits_, normally to her; are talents people are born but even the concept is implausible. It's more like a gimmick to make famous Huntsman sound more fictional and inspire the younger audience into believing that Huntsman and Huntresses are truly immortal.

Even if it did have a place in this world it would just be some talent the child passively picked up from their parent.

"Phew, that felt good! We need to hurry back to the dorm though, I still need to cook breakfast for everyone. Three laps still pretty hard to do for me and you're something else, Pyrrha..."

That was a fairly fast lap, she must have day-dreamed a bit. She only was slightly winded while her blonde partner being slightly drenched in sweat and was panting to get air. It was still impressive for him to keep up with her being a rookie of aura completing passing two weeks of equipping it.

And she didn't mind the view he was exposing.

The breakfast, she can't wait for the impending delicacy for this weekend from his future boyfriend...

...hopefully.

* * *

Yep, that smell was new and intoxicating as always. What's better was this breakfast was different than last weekend. New flavors for her to taste.

"Breakfast's ready! Get your forks and knives ready, I made lovely steamed Vacuon meat buns and Tom yum soup today! And there's Nora's pancake with the secret family 'special' syrup I promised about. Jaune exited the kitchen room and headed to the table professionally carrying four bowls of the soup in one hand and four chef plates containing those meat buns with a small pool of ketchup within each plate and brought them to the dinner table in elegance.

Pyrrha also noticed the apron he was wearing; it was deep blue and it did not have the silly bunny to clarify it as a Peter-Pumpkins merchandise. It had a cursive written embroidery displaying _"Housewife in the making"_... today's apron was a bit weirder than the previous one, but let's just leave that for another day.

* * *

"Achoo! "

**pang**

**BOOM**

"Crap! I've put too much prana to that sword before firing at those ugly wolves! I need to check a doctor to see if diseases changed while I was away.",

Archer, who was preserving his strength had suddenly shot an explosive Broken Phantasm by mistake from the sneeze, flooding too much energy into the broken sword.

"Oh well, we're almost at the city anyway...so there shouldn't be anything to worry about my assignment."

Too bad he would never realize what's waiting for him.

* * *

**Knock**** Knock Knock**

"I'll check the door, then. You can keep on serving the table, Jaune.", Ren pushed his chair back to get up and open the door, he clicked the lock open...

**Bam**

The sheer force of the door opening made Ren land on his butt.

"I smell something Greeaat! You should always invite your neighbor when you feast, right RWBY?", Yang being the idiot of the team barged in the room with the other three of her teammates right behind.

"That's impolite! The impudence of her! Sorry to disturb you, Pyrrha, I'll drag her stupidity off from this while school when I can.", Weiss of course did not know that the host was the blonde dork in JNPR and assumed Pyrrha to be perfect at not only in her battles but to also be a perfectly obedient child for her parents.

"I-I mean, Yang's not wrong, my mother always invited her neighbors whenever she made her special cookies...", the Reaper shamefully twiddled with her thumbs, using her cute face to buy her ticket to the delicious dinner being served to the table, smell slowly luring her to devour that food.

The night beauty however simply sniffed the food's smell getting the sensation of the meat; if only she could somehow get a chance to devour those meat buns. Her stomach growled but everyone was distracted by the essence

"You guys are welcome to eat my breakfast. I made extra for one more whole team to feed. I miscalculated how much I was making and got so thrown into the cooking that I forgot to check the amount. So, get yourselves some seats, I'll prepare some more plates to serve you with. Oh! Don't forget to wash your hands before eating.", Jaune wearing his apron headed back to the kitchen and clatters could be heard signifying him collecting the plates and utensils.

"Wait a second?! You cooked this?..." The princess looked at the food and this relinquished a growl from her stomach.

**Growl**

White porcelain skin transformed into red, "Ehem! Y-you have made an interesting hobby to persevere with your career as a Huntsman-in-training. I have been wrong to assume your incompetence on this line of teaching.", Weiss being a member from a high social stature shared her wisdom.

Although, Pyrrha didn't like the uncomfortable reaction from Weiss upon hearing of Jaune's culinary skills for today's breakfast.

'Just what did you do to him, Weiss?' Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at the auspicious sentencing from the white-haired Schnee. She looked far too much at unease for Pyrrha to consider her response of disbelieve to be an act for everyone present.

She picked up the nervousness when Weiss said that. Jaunes obviously should have shown a good portion of his unknown talents to Weiss if she had been his crush.

'There must be something more hermetic than I'm picking up between Jaune and her.'

For the others, it did gain a few chuckles from the others present seeing her priceless reaction.

"What's the matter, Weiss-cream? Can't _cold a_ breath against your future _husk-_wife?"

"Groan!"

"Just end yourself, Yang! We don't want your stupid puns to ruin my appetite." Woah, this jab was unexpectedly made by the Cheerful Nora Valkyrie, she seemed a bit moody to other's liking.

"Your puns okay. But, you execute them at the wrong place at the wrong time.", Blake said, shaking her wet hands on the basin and toweled it while they were busy in the conversation.

No one liked Yang's puns, although her teammates were getting used to it day by day slowly.

Which left Ruby Rose, the leader of the team. She was sneakily slid her left hand into the table about to touch those steamy meat buns an-

**Thwack**

"Eep! ", Ruby quickly retracted her left hand from the table, cradling her near victimized hand.

A knife flew right between past Pyrrha's head and embedded deep in the wooden table skewering the poor steamed meat bun on the item plate, barely missing Ruby's slender finger.

"I said to _Wash. Your. Hands._ " The kitchen knife was thrown by no other than the unexpected leader of JNPR; one of his eyes was blocked by the bangs of his hair and the other visible one was no longer had the innocence within it. It was an eye containing cold fury and his face barely showed any emotion. Everyone was speechless from the sudden change of mood from the forever adorkable Jaune, not from the sudden skill he showed in knife-throwing.

'I think I feel a little wet down here '... at least someone liked the little show from the emotionless blonde, which was a little frightening to look at despite his ineptness as a Huntsman-in-training. Pyrrha composed that something was very off about her leader and she'd soon have to find out what.

Why was that knife sparking though?

* * *

"Agh! My back still hurts from the gym training Yand put me through today. Damn, she pushed me a lot harder than she usually did last time. I think I'll still make it to Uncle's club."

Jaune muttered out, massaging his right dominant arm which was numb from the countless swings he made with his swords...combined with the forty kilograms of weights on the blade using his right arm only which he hadn't got the purpose for today's training.

It was already past 4:00 pm and Jaune was rushing in the darker side of Vale where the service district situated.

"If only I had a map to check the road; it doesn't help there are so many alleys out here! Uncle won't be happy about today. And who is that blonde he was referring to? "

**Bang Bang Bang Bang BOOM**

"No wonder, Yang! It should have been obvious. The club's right on the next alley from the sound I'm hearing. I need to stop this right now! ", right when Jaune entered the alley, he was met with the sight of Junior's club, with the front door wrecked out

**Crash**

One of the dark-suited henchmen ejected out from one of the windows on the second floor of the club.

"Gulp... I-I should have written my will to my parents before coming here. " Jaune with all the courage he could muster, he entered the club.

* * *

Yang wasn't happy (not angry yet); she just wanted to have a talk with the 'Info-Breaker' Junior Hei Xiong wanting more information about her mother which she bookmarked for before initiation, promising that she'll destroy the whole club instead and unnecessarily also threatened to ruin his family which she had no regards of as she entered her mother's_Trait _of Rage, making her eyes go red to signify the change. Not that she was aware of. To her, it was simply a part of her semblance.

Yang not wanting to waste any time, punched the two henchmen guarding the door and this broke the entrance open, to see the construction work in the break. No workers as witnesses, all the better for her.

Yang made her way to the center of the club and got herself surrounded by ten other henchmen armed with rifles, batons and red sticks, the two twins right there present too wearing a new set of clothes. Yang felt pity that she was going to ruin their clothes again.

"This can't be happening to me right now! Just how did you find my club again? I had to pick this place up just to avoid you!", the club owner she was looking for groaned out from the repairing DJ booth, Junior

"I mean all had to say is that you had an appointment with me instead of gun-blazing immediately just because you have mommy issues.", Junior messed up everything with that last sentence. The twins, however, facepalmed.

Yang immediately cocked her shotgun gauntlets, smirking a little. She decided to push her luck a little more. "I mean, all you need to do is tell me about Raven Branwen or I'm going to tumble down your whole line of work. And choosing to remake your club around retail business establishment seems to fit your groove from what I had observed on our previous encounter."

She also added. "Atleast you made things easier building a nightclub in a preferably less shady region. The people were pretty lenient in guiding me to your pretty nightclub.

"With those assets you're carrying, that's believable to happen.", Junior awkwardly shifted his eyes away from the revealing skin of the model.

"Just tell me ad I'll let you play with these jugs of mine.", Yang playfully twinkled at Junior.

"Tch! I ain't falling for that again, you're pretty persistent, I know nothing about her! Goons, get her!", ten goons started to shoot and rush towards her with their batons and red sticks. Yang first wore an ear muffler.

Yang then retaliated with shooting two shells to the two goons respectively to her right and left. She swung her arm before that and used the recoil to spin away from the title bullets.

**Ping **

The two shells the cowgirl shot exploded with a high pitch sound.

"Ackh!", all the goons surrounding her clasped their eyes to revert the sudden white brightness taking over their vision.

Yang who was wearing the mufflers was unaffected as the concussive rounds' sound was blocked by it. She had to thank Weiss for gifting her with the concussion rounds as an apology for scolding her little sister.

'Isn't that bribery, now that I think of it?'

Yang immediately rushed to the two goons ahead by shooting multiple regular shells behind her to spray the pellets on four goons at two consecutive shots and used impulse of the shot to eject herself forward towards the two goons rushing her. Upon landing on the floor, she shot the shotgun again on both arms again aiming behind her to increase her acceleration towards the two goons and clotheslined both of them hard with her weight shifted into those strong arms. That caused both of the blinded goons to do a clean flip before crashing to the ground.

That left two more goons who finally got their eyesight back, only to look at the mane of gold hair before feeling a strong hand clasp their head and bashing them together.

The one with the weaker build got knocked off, Yang dropped him and then swung the tougher goon and demolished him through the second-floor railings before crashing out the second floor with tinted club window glasses.

This left the beautifully dressed twins and the club owner himself, being reduced to tears.

"Now, all you need to do is to tell me everything you know about that woman."

Yang was inwardly chuckling at the stupidity of the club owner.

"Why are you being so pesky today! I told you I know nothing about your damn mother! What made you think I know anything about her?!", The Malachite twins pinched their noses at the defiance where he admitted the point Yang searched to poke out from.

"That bimbo never said anything about her target being her mother last she showed up on our club, prick!",Yang wasn't happy, (not Angry yet) at the result of her impact within the club. This time it was Junior's turn to pinch his nose.

"You braindead morons, you never call our dear _sir_ a Bimbo! Moreover, aren't you models supposed to have some kind of mutuality for each other?", the three other ladies weirdly looked at the dumb man as if he uttering absolute nonsense.

Yang felt her right eye twitch the sheer ridiculousness taking place, "I think that's rivalry you're referring to models."

"Oh...Uh. That's worse now that you say it."

"Idiot."

The three girls took their stances getting ready to fight, only to get interrupted by a third party...

"Yang?! Is that you? Why are you destroying my Uncle's club?!"

It was non-other than the oblivious Jaune Arc who wanted nothing more than to stop this and prevent anyone from lethally harming themselves.

"Jaune?", all the trio of the beauties looked at the unexpected guest, clearly surprised to see the aforementioned Jaune come here at the right place at the wrong time.

"Jaune, my hero! Please do something to stop our blonde friend right here!"

It would have been an exaggeration if Junior wouldn't have been getting wrecked alongside his club. Yang was losing her patience, however.

"Yang, let's just sit down and calm ourselves down before we head to a wor-" Jaune got ignored. His uncle vaulted from the DJ booth and landed on the damaged dance floor.

"Oh? And what makes you think we were friends in the first place?",Yang reloaded Ember Celica with stronger rounds as everyone left here had aura present.

"Guys! Please notic-" poor Jaune wasn't receiving any attention either of them.

"I mean like; 'like minds think alike' ya'know? Since all blondes are dumb, I expected you two to match each other..." Yang this time got ticked off by that comment and immediately rushed swiftly towards the club-owner, punched him, and released a shotgun shell... right in the balls.

"Owawawa! M-my f4#*king baby-makers! " Junior caressed his testicles while rolling on the ground as a way to soothe his pain.

"I don't think any lady would allow you to impregnate them because they'd conclude on impulse just how bad of a father you'd become cause you're a dumbass."

"What the heck are you standing there for? Get her! ", Junior ordered the twins who started to go aggressive against the blonde brawler with their bladed limbs. While they were having their fight, Jaune rushed to comfort his Uncle.

"Are you alright, Uncle? " Jaune pulled his so-called uncle to his feet and made him rest on one the sofas around the dance floor.

"Is there any right for you to even ask about my condition when you already know the answer?!", the humiliated man screeched out in pain and fury which made Jaune blick his ears at the inhumane pitch in his uncle's voice.

"Kyah! Oof!", Melanie got decked hard in the face by Yang with smoke emitting from her cheeks to signify the explosion of the pellets right over there. The impact threw her out of the dance floor and crashed through the steps leading to the club table and sofas, knocking her out cold.

"Kuh!", here's the second sister, Militia got kicked hard on the gut from Yang and the force flung her over the sofas to the reception hall with a massive crash.

And then there was one.

"...", Yang turned towards Jaune and curiously looked into him, waiting for a response to support the Club owner.

"Yang...we can talk about this?" even Jaune couldn't express his thoughts out properly in fear seeing of the devastation done by the Brawler from his sister team. Not only were they outclassed- they got pawned like the next news.

"Talk about the fact that your Uncle is an Info-breaker, and hires 'goons' to do his dirty jobs? You assisting your uncle insinuates that you're a bad guy too. Good for me then, I can get some scapegoat to blame some of the public damage alongside the crimes your uncle here does by the end of this", Yang smirked, lavender eyes containing mischief looked into the duo, smashing her fists together, equipping the Shotgun Gauntlets.

"What?! What do you mean a 'bad guy'? I'm a student of Beacon and I coincidentally just stumbled upon here, concerning your dynamic entry into the shady club." she heard Jaune gulp out.

"This whole district is shady. There is no way that someone like you has anything to do here, in a place where crimes are common and authorities do nothing about it. It just makes me curious to find out more about your history with your dear shady uncle." she left no room to argue for Jaune. He was trapped and the only thing he could do was to...

"Uncle is innocent and he doesn't do anything shady in Vale! And even if he did, all I did was cook in his kitchen and advertise his club. It sometimes include some other delivery errands for Uncle to do...", the boy stuttered out not wanting to face the tiger with a near numbed arm and he remembered how Yang gave a Goddess like Pyrrha a run for her money in Glynda's class. Cardin was simply a brute while this boxer here was skilled, strong, and both smart.

"And just what did these errands consist of to earn your service? Yang raised an eyebrow and smirked at instilling fear into the cute and harmless dork in front of her.

"...Eh. It just was some delivery of Coke to some of my clients." , Jaune got snitched by his Uncle who now stood at the front entrance of his club. He sneaked out of the sofa while everyone was distracted.

"So, I'll leave him in your care. Bye! ", with that his uncle...no, it's Junior now, ran away from the club to get a safe distance and safe himself. Too sad Jaune thought that his uncle was referring to carbonated drinks from the 'Coke' he said and thus couldn't get a grasp of the situation on top of his head currently.

"...", Yang has never gone through anything as inconvenient in her whole life.

Right now, she had a 'criminal' to deal with, even though he had no idea and planned to use him as a bait to lure the bastard once she gives him an asswhoppin.

So that now left with everyone unconscious in the complex with Jaune and herself as the last people standing.

"So, I think I should go back to my team. They should be concerned about my whereabouts...Ackh! " Jaune awkwardly shifted around and started to march to the exit, wanting none of Ruby's fiery sister only to get pulled by the from the back of his hoodie by a strong grip and then fall on the ground headfirst from the back.

"I think you need to explain yourself to me and that can be done right now. Imma take your ass back to Beacon tied up and then have you interrogated with my team. My work can be done later anyway, he can't just abandon his club like that." Jaune looked up from his fallen position to see the exquisite blonde cracking her knuckles with intimidating pops. Jaune gulped again trying to wet his dried throat.

"...M-mercy?", Jaune applied a little bit of a fake French accent into the delivery to make Yang feel pity whatever misdeeds he might have done.

"You're forgiven!", the accent always worked and thus got saved from the fury of a tiger.

**CRASH**

Jaune still laying on the floor rolled to the side and dodged the heavy stomp from Yang's boot on the last second and tried to get to his feet. Yang then immediately went for a right-handed jab to connect to his cheeks and shot the shotgun to put more punch to it; only for the amateur to shift his head to the left for Yang's right arm to fly past it.

The wind displaced from the sheer force of the punch blew some of the hair from his eyes letting her see the same blue glint the dork had from his last fight with Cardin.

Yang wanted to test it more, placed her left leg to stop her speed, and then pivoted it to do an anticlockwise round-house swing with her left arm to connect with Jaune's head again.

Jaune this time ambiguously just sprung his legs to move his whole body from the range of her left-handed swing. Jaune knew she would be resilient on her assaults and moved back more, preparing for the next onslaught.

Yang was curious, to say the least; she noticed that Jaune countered three moves in his previous fight with Cardin and the same result happened here again with her. She wanted to test the limits of his semblance or whatever power/talent he developed in his previous life before entering the Huntsman Academy as her sister implied from those sappy movies.

"I thought you said you forgave me." Jaune panted out, winded from the unexpected attack, Ruby's sister made. Jaune pulled out his blade, Crocea Mors, on his right hand with the shield always being on his wrist. The blade felt very heavy due to the strain Yang put on his arm at the gym. She could see doubt starting to build over his face, which she found cute.

"I did forgive you," Yang confirmed his doubt, but the killing intent still poured out.

"Then why are y-"

"You still have to say sorry to Ruby for throwing a kitchen knife at her.", Yang put her arm on her waist to show her thoughts on the fight, more close to being a soon incoming slaughter for the leader of JNPR.

"Oh...", she saw the realization over the clown's face for the breakfast incident today. He messed up real good.

"Oh indeed! You messed up real good back then. I hope you take responsibilities for your evil deeds!" with that, Yang rushed towards her new target with fury and shot two hands forward swiftly together to pummel the boy's chest hard which was effectively countered with a block from his shield; the force only shifted Jaune back slightly as the leader simply rotated his shield back from her left to remove the momentum of the attack, causing her to move past the fool.

That was counter one.

She turned around to continue the interaction by doing a flying roundhouse kick which expectedly, Jaune just used the flat of his sword horizontally with two pivots, one being his arm with the other pivot as his shield spread the force around.

That was counter two. His right arm seemed to act slower than she expected to for some reason.

On the third counter, Yang pulled her right arm midflight towards Jaune's face and pulled the trigger which Jaune dodged by doing a small limbo causing most the pellets to fly over him, some hit Jaune but he let his aura do the work.

Yang wasn't done though, she did the fourth move of kicking Jaune's ankle hard with her left leg, causing him to fall on his back.

With Jaune resembling the absolute image of a knight; Yang did a jump stomp over his open chest with frightening ferocity, knocking out the breadth of the fallen fraud, just for good measure. The action produced a small crater on the floor with Jaune being at the epicenter.

Jaune reacted with nothing more than contorting a face of pain and didn't even audibly groan out at the destructive stomp

Yang still being on the hunt, yanked on Jaune's hair hard, and then flung him past over the dance floor's stairs and thus landed on the set of tables and chairs from the side of the dance floor destroying some furniture in the process. She heard a small whimper coming from the devastation she had caused there.

"I knew it had got to have a limit on how many times you can outmaneuver attacks. Looks like you ain't as untouchable as you seem from that enhanced eyesight of yours. For some reason though, I don't believe that your eyesight is a semblance. It feels like it's a small part of it- just that it seems too simple for it to be that. Oh well, don't sell yourself short just yet." Yang finished reloading her weapon and aimed at the chairs and table.

"There's still the interrogation left for you!", so anyways, she started blasting.

Jaune was not having a good day today, his uncle ditched him off to handle the tiger with having no training as to dealing with her. Pacifism was out of the question, the only answer she'll accept now is a fight to unconsciousness.

So, he was only left to rely on his unconscious maneuvers to deal with this problem.

Jaune positioned to a more basic stance the shielders used in his hometown. While the shield was unparalleled to its durability; it was extremely light and small, meant for quick parrying and timing for good strikes.

Such a thing wouldn't work on someone like Yang's style; who fights relentlessly chaining endless combos till she ran out of stamina and then blast her opponents with those agonizing shotgun shells.

Yang shot two shells from Ember Celica with a pump and propelled herself towards Jaune with high velocity before shooting two more under her to elevate herself over Jaune, catching Jaune by surprise.

Yang gracefully flipped behind Jaune; back on the back, and turned herself to spin with a shotgun shell from her left gauntlet before attempting to pulverize Jaune's head again with a deadly right jab, accelerated from the spin.

Expectedly, Jaune spun around and swung the front of his shield into Yang's incoming right elbow.

**Thunk**

A metallic impact sounded across the club as the shield connected with Yang's right arm which flew past Jaune's head making Yang groan in pain.

"Arrgh! Dude, just how much have you jerked at night?! That hurt so much!"

That was counter one- She learned that dodging wasn't the only thing those eyes were capable of.

She stumbled a few footsteps as she went past Jaune and shook her arm to soothe the pain.

It didn't take two seconds before the tiger continued on her assault, this time she rushed at Jaune again sidestepping on her right to head at his direction- As she got close, the leader of JNPR lamely swung his sword on the right hand to slice at Yang's right shoulder blade.

'Heh, he catches on pretty quick; targetting shoulder blades to nullify my right jabs increasing muscle tension. Too bad I tortured that right arm of his at the gym.' she thought as she watched the traditional blade coming to impact her- It was a fair distance off for her to comfortably dodge at ease as adrenaline dilated the time.

**SLASH**

Yang's eyes widened abruptly as she narrowly ducked below the sharp blade swiping horizontally over her head.

'Wait. How did he swing that sword so quickly?'

'I don't know if I'm cynical to say this but I think I just felt the wind shuffle from that slash.' she thought in consternation as the sword which on spur of a moment, dangerously cut the air over her head.

'Okay, I think he attained some respect from m-' she paused mid-second when she saw some yellow threads fall atop her.

Yang got angry.

"Alright, that's it! No one is allowed to cut my fucking HAIR!" Yang saw red before she threw the strongest left uppercut she could muster from the squatting position before targetting Jaune's streamlined jaw meant to break it.

Jaune moved his head back and looked left to let the uppercut from the sister pass him, grazing his right cheek.

Counter two.

Jaune was still carrying the momentum from the sword he swung to the left from his right arm and so did Yang from the force she put into the uppercut, making her gain air from accelerating upwards.

Yang to stop herself, shot a shotgun shell from her left gauntlet to prevent her ascension to the air and also shot a buck with her right hand onto Jaune's still moving face from the last counter.

Jaune's who was trying to stop his leftward spin used his left leg to push himself back to barely avoid the shotgun pellets.

Yang who was landed on the ground jumped skillfully and locked her strong long legs from the right side of his open waist to the top Jaune's left shoulder, using her two arms to pivot on the ground.

"Take this!" she groaned out in endeavor as she flipped her entire body along with Jaune's, smashing the side of his head to the tiled dance floor, emitting a small crack upon impact.

Jaune, absolutely looking helpless and defenseless, Yang did not stop on her assault; she jumped straight up and kicked Jaune on his waist.

The harsh kick sent the Arc straight into the dining section, breaking past the wooden and glass railings. He also broke through some of the tables and chairs before coming to halt.

* * *

Jaune nearly blacked out with no air in his lungs. He inhaled in air and his exhale came off more like a whimper than anything else. So, his suspicions were confirmed; the eyes last for three moves each interaction.

Jaune plopped to the floor and huffed, opening his eyes to look at a figure, one of the twins, Melanie was lying there knocked out.

'Damn... she's cute when she's napping.' Jaune blinked out as he looked at the knocked out twin.

Jaune's eyes went at the long scarf she had wrapped around her neck today.

'I think I have a plan...' he thought to himself.

Right then the dining section got lit up by shotgun shells being randomly sprayed. Jaune went prone as the floor of the dining section was a bit higher than the dance floor and thus he was out of Yang's line of sight.

Jaune crawled sneakily to the second floor to prepare his next counter to deal with the problem. None of the pellets hit him other than the few shrapnel coming along with it which he fortuitously was glad that Pyrrha unlocked it.

He just needed to buy himself some time.

* * *

Yang was losing her patience as she kept shooting pellets at the dining section.

'Why isn't he making a move yet?

"Where are you?!" She screamed out as she unleashed hell on a hell of pellets all across the club.

Her question got answered immediately.

"Up here!", she looked up only to see a kitchen knife flying to her face.

Yang's eyes shot open and narrowly moved her head to dodge it.

**Thwack**

If she was angry this whole while...

Now she desperately wanted to kill someone.

Due to not being ready for the counter-attack, the blade nicked her cheeks but that wasn't where the real harm wasn't done; the knife cut off a bit a strand of her hair and cutting Yang's hair is skin to bring yourself to a zombie apocalypse.

Cutting it twice was just mocking her whole life, not as a Huntress but as a sister.

Yang's eyes burned up turning from bright lavender to fiery red, hair flowing up like the sun herself.

"**YOU'RE DEAD!**", with that Yang started to shoot every single pellet of her magazine onto the blonde from the second floor. She heard a small yelp and honestly didn't care about reactions, she had someone's life to ruin. She saw him sprint to her left on the second floor heading to the windows.

"I hope you got to write your will within these few seconds." she vehemently said to the running Jaune.

Yang with the final two bullets and an explosion of her aura, she propelled herself to the second floor and did a roll to stop her inertia. She couldn't let him escape and expectedly saw the soon-to-be-dead blonde running for the windows.

"You're going nowhere until you DIE!", Yang pulled out a full family chair on the second floor and flung it right towards the leader of JNPR with all her might.

Jaune in this new interaction, simply rolled forward, letting the table fly over his head. The table tumble rolled across the second-floor corridor, destroying the railings and other seats with it down to the ground floor. That was how destructive Yang got when she was desperate.

Counter one.

Having lost a lot of his speed, Jaune turned around to try look into her. Yang who saw an opportunity rushed towards Jaune with tremendous speed from her rage mode and went to smash his face with a dangerous right overhead which Jaune dodged to the right letting her pass him again.

Counter two.

Yang then threw a left jab at break-neck to Jaune's face after turning around instead of a momentum swing. Jaune professionally titled his head to the right letting the arm go past his shoulder, still dodging a blow that would have rendered anyone unconscious no matter how fast someone like him reacted.

However, that was counter three.

Yang them clasped the right shoulder after the left jab and threw an explosive right uppercut on Jaune's right arm...

And shot her last shotgun shot right at his deltoid and dislocated his weakened right arm she had strained during the gym. Let him take the shotgun shell as a souvenir along with the punch.

For some reason that punch felt like hitting a brick wall, she swore aura didn't make the body go harder, it should have just absorbed the shock and heal the users faster.

Jaune's eyes dilated in pain.

"Argh!", a small satisfactory reaction for having being crippled, she supposed. The force sent him flying back the corridor and away from the window which was his exit. The sword he had on his hand landed right next to him.

She had his prey where she wanted him. As much of her sadistic tendencies overcame her humane thoughts when she got angry, she was stipulated to grant the punishment he truly deserves.

"Game over! At least you managed to last this long for being a mere eyesore. Hmm?"

Yang saw Jaune grab the hilt of his sword using his dislocated arm and got to his feet using his other limbs. Jaune then twisted to her left and let his dislocated arm numbly fling back, whilst holding the sword stubbornly.

'What's he up to?'

Yang got confused by his action. She squinted her eyes to figure his motive for the action. She then noticed him trying to rotate his body back forward from the twisted stance he made before with his face meeting hers; she saw the same glint again.

She then noticed the blue electrical sparks coming from his blade. Yang was nonplussed by what he was about to do.

'That fool wouldn't dare! I just dislocated his arm!'

Yang's eyes widened at the stunt he just pulled off.

"Haah!"

**ZOOM**

Jaune then suddenly flung his limp arm forward and let go of his blade making it fly towards her face with sonic speed, the electricity on it still crackling. Time slowed for her as the tip of Crocea Mors headed to nail right in her face at sonic speed.

Yang pushed her back behind causing her head to lower down, but to get back her balance, she took a few steps back to regain her posture.

Unforeseen, she fell on her back in the process.

"Ugh! What wa-" she looked down on her legs to see it tangled in a long, white-blue scarf that belonged to one of the twins.

'Just when on Remnant did he put that over here.' she cut back her small thought to go back and murder the blonde boy.

"I'm going to choke you to death with this scarf once I'm through all this today."

Yang removed the tangled scarf from her leg with a considerate amount of raw strength and then did a kick up to return to her feet. She knew he must have hurt his dislocated arm further.

The scarf was pretty strong, to withstand that much power.

"Nice try, but you ain't leaving anywhe- " she turned to look at the injured man ...

...but what she was met with instead was seeing two feet connected together leading to the legs stretched to his chest.

**BANG**

Like a factory piston overpowered with a lot of energy- Jaune struck Yang directly on her cheeks, resoluting an explosive sound across the whole club.

Yang felt the light knock out of her eyes and felt herself flying in the air for a good amount of time before landing hard face-first into a concrete surface.

**Crash**

She felt her vision come back from the truck that hit her straight on her cheek; her ears still rung from the impact. Her aura was slowly nullifying the pain, she took a hit from the amateur.

"Argh! I'm gonna feel these damages tomorrow morning. Ugh!" she shakily got back to her feet and rubbed her stinging cheeks, washed from some of the tears which dripped from her eyes. She cracked her back and neck to release some of the tension produced from the destruction.

She tripped down on the road again, still concussed from the blow of the thunderbolt kick from him.

She then looked across the road to see her injured opponent, laying on the sidepath unconscious with blood flowing from some of the cuts caused by the shrapnel and glasses of the window they got ejected out from; his aura whizzed out with a light-blue hue, not repairing the damage he suffered from the recent stunt.

'He must have exerted himself with whatever semblance or power he had...' she silently said as she got back up on her feet again, still rattled from the kick.

She then turned to look at the building opposite to the club and saw Jaune's sword being embedded deep into a concrete pillar by half a meter, it shouldn't have gone that deep if the pillar should have been supported by steel beams too.

Meaning that, her head would have gotten shredded past by the sharp blade-like paper if she hadn't dodged the throw reluctantly; she was lucky to have decided to avoid the blade.

She nearly died twice from fighting Jaune through getting impaled by the sword.

All this just for her having a grudge over him throwing a knife at his little sister.

It was unnecessary.

'Note to self, try not to push Jaune Arc too hard into a corner.' Yang mused to herself in fear of narrowly escaping her death. She supposed it was a warning to tone done her aggressiveness or else she'd regret it one day.

"You're totally going to regret your actions... _Right Now._" Yang turned to look to her left to look where the snark came from

Standing across her was no other than the four-time champion, Pyrrha Nikos standing in all her glory armed in her combat gear and armed with her weapons, Akoúo̱ and Miló in its shield and rifle form ready to unleash _Hell_ upon her for what she had just committed.

"Fuck my life..."

* * *

Edit: Removed author notes.


	6. Rekishi Arc

**I hope you like the new Art. It's still in progress and I can't get enough time to color it due to my studies. ****I'll get to it once I get free time. ****Onto the story.**

* * *

Archer couldn't stop the twitching in his eyes at the new problem he's facing now.

"My E-rank luck and I."

He already was started to get praised as the savior of four Mistralian civilians and got surrounded by newscasters and reporters all around right when they passed the massive Trojan sized gate of Elpízo City with walls almost over three meters having multiple soldiers and armed with the latest sentry turrets and cannons ready to blow out any all kinds of Grimm; protecting the capital of Mistral and also a strategic front-line to prevent Grimm from entering the Continent of Mistral.

Beyond the gates rose to the higher ground to a plateau where the city rose and on the low ground was the industries of the place; the two were separated by one massive bridge under the midnight sky.

Elpízo City is also the home for the greatest talents present across Mistral; Doctors, Businessmen, or Hunters alike-this is the very birthplace of the pride of Mistral, the four-time champion Pyrrha Nikos whose successful career ended her as the most popular celebrity figure for the youths in this new capital. Her advertisements were everywhere in the city where it would almost seem like political propaganda.

It had been a big blow that she went to Beacon Academy rather than Haven Academy.

Would have been provided some loose ends for the Mistralian Council who has no power in Elpízo.

Those were the short stuff, Archer had to deal with these news reporters first of all. The kids on the pickup were taken to the hospital immediately to be treated for any grave injuries and inhibit the trains they may have suffered in the chase.

As for the pick-up, the thing was riddled with scratches and burns all around it, from the hundreds of those mundane monsters which fell to his mundane _Blades_. That right now was being taken to the impound by the cops of the city, carrying it with a tow-truck which caused the rider it to mourn the loss more than the gratification of surviving the encounter against a horde of Grimm.

He was then immediately escorted by the Black-Ops army unit of Mistral; all of them wore dark outfits with a mask to hide their face and emotions.

They were ordered to escort him to the Mayor of Elpízo City to share his story over the incidence which had taken place.

Other witnesses, the civilians, looked at the rescuer clad in black and red in awe and mild confusion as to how he saved them when he had no weapons at all.

Only the sentry guards managed to see in surprise to the Grimm chasing them group; each one of the Grimms kept getting whittled one by one with extreme accuracy and precision from the unknown 'arrows' shot from his bow which mysteriously disappeared just like how they materialized.

They had received the distress call from outside the gate and immediately took repercussions and started blowing away the remaining Grimm with the defenses of the capital city.

Luckily, this mysterious looking man came here and saved everyone from this encounter. His figure screamed experience but the officials couldn't decipher anyone akin to his identity from their Hunter list, Mistral Army list, and not even from any Paramilitary groups. So he had to be interrogated to learn more about the figure because remember; Mistral does not like any enigmas not something anonymous into their territory.

But they were willing to let this pass as the Mayor himself coordinated a meeting with the archer himself for unknown reason saying he wants to repay his gratitude for saving his citizens. The youths of this country meant a lot for the authorities of the future from what Archer had deduced when the troopers went to that details.

It had somewhat relieved him to learn that children were given unique privileges compared to the timelines Alaya sent him to eradicate the threats upon humanity and even in some parts of South America in his era where children were commonly snatched by terrorists and forced them to do their biddings.

Worse was the government itself didn't do anything in particular to stop this.

"Sir! Sir! Please tell us about your exclusive journey and action to save these people! "

Then there was the burden of these vexatious news reporters harassing the absolute hell out from him whenever he does something noteworthy and under surveillance.

"Please explain how you barely managed to rescue these civilians from the cycle of Life! "

That question should have been that- How he barely managed to not kill the civilians which is why his answer would have been 'No comment'.

"Which unit do you serve? Are you a Huntsman or special army unit Mistake hasn't revealed about? Or are you some mercenary from a decommissioned Paramilitary?"

None of the above, he supposed. He'd be more like a lone survivor given the responsibility of saving the _Future_ for Humanity,

..or simply could be stranded in time.

"You have saved the four citizens all by yourself and helped carve the path for their future; All by yourself! Please tell us how you managed to kill the Nuckalavee all by yourself! There aren't any favorable warriors out there which managed to manhandle that Grimm like that." He shot a broken Phantasm which originated from the Land of Fire and Ice.

'Besides, how did they even know that it was this Nuckalavee in the first place when I took that thing down? The only way K see is either being notified through the kids' transmission or it could be some satellite unit.' Archer mused out.

"Can you explain how you have carried so many of those arrows within you? Is it a semblance, sir? "

'Semblance? Just what changes had Humanity past through their time of survival on the apocalypse whilst I was gone?'

He made a mental note to research more about the new world and the changes which took place compared to the times in his era; mutations, diseases, improvements, deteriorations, geography, cultures, population, nations and it goes on... he required a favor to get access to these pieces of information.

'The communication must be impressive, seeing how quickly they responded to these brats' distress.'

What he needed to know is whether if Magecraft and Magic are contemporary in this apocalyptic future. Archer deduced that since humanity is in such a parlous position, the prana presence seeping inside Archer's twenty-seven circuits felt extremely strong and dense, signifying the loss of Magecraft in these times' society.

'There's a lot to learn about this world and I need to adapt fast to it if I want to blend with the new society. **Alaya **never sent me off to future timelines from the awful bunch she sent me to destroy.'

Archer promptly sighed out before following the black-ops on their footsteps, stopping before a more bulky looking armored van.

As Archer entered the police escort van, they headed their way to the Spíti tou Cháraka, the house belonging to the Mayor.

* * *

'This was why I felt a strong hint of Déjà Vu over here. ' Archer thought as they were passing the bridge to enter the residential district. The bridge was colored red.

The name of the bridge was Great Antikatastáti̱s Bridge.

...it was the counterpart bridge of Fuyuki City, Great Kobe Bridge. Suddenly, he ascertained something he should have emulated a long time ago; Elpízo City itself was Fuyuki City from his timeline.

At first glance, he thought it was a copy of the Trojan empire, just with how big the walls were and only being a one direction frontline.

One way in. One way out of Mistral.

However, this place was Fuyuki except that everything here was translated to Greek in here. The similarities in the layouts of this city were so uncanny for the Archer, he saw empires rise and fall during his service to Alaya but he never thought to see his home city getting reincarnated again into the future; he met reincarnated entities, watched empires fall and rise.

It boggled his mind at the revelation

"Sir, are you feeling alright, sir? You seem like you've seen a ghost." the guide asked out in worry he might be ill or injured and take him to treat for them at a nearby hospital.

"Maybe his age is catching up to him. ", the driver said cockily.

Joker insinuated that about the savior of the four youths as a method to ease the tension and dominating aura unintentionally being released by Archer. He turned his radio too upon declaring that which exhibited chuckles along the convoy escorting the Counter-Guardian.

Not that he minded, if it nullifies the tension than he's all for it. But these people, even when safe behind the wall which could give Troy a run for its money, aren't aware of the weight of their current situation. Not aware just how slower to extinction they are walking towards as the day passes by.

"But my age is more than enough to witness the worst within the very _core_ of humanity. With each year, I lost my will to continue my ideal dream. Each day to carry my dream has shaken my perception closer towards the harsh reality of this world itself. Yet, I am forced to accept these flaws and carry this responsibility all by myself.", Archer venomously scolded the crew and the word got stumbled upon the other crews of the convoy as the radio was still in transmitter mode. Archer then realized his counter came off as a snap rather than stating mere snippets of his life.

An eerie silence befell on the convoy as they headed towards the Mayor's manor, Spíti tou Cháraka. No one expected such wisdom to be shared by the self-proclaimed thirty-year-old man even though he's over a century-year-old as a Counter-Guardian.

Time shifts came into play after his death.

"Can't you like...retire and let someone else take that responsibility; if you believe that you're this distressed?" a young voice nervously called out.

"It's a purgatory-would anyone dive in headfirst into a bottomless pit of endless elevating fire despite knowing the consequences?"

He flinched hard and so did the others. The recruit seemed to be around his early adult age and still had the baby fat on his face with his hair covered by the helmet for safety. All the other people in the van looked at the savior, waiting for a reply.

"If I retire, then who will take my mantle? Who would dare to commit themselves into such an impossible dream, where everyone achieves utopia. I was naive when I thrived for that dream but all it did was bring senseless chaos and paranoia into the Innocents.

Now I have been given the mission of finding someone who can share this burden of mine because there is no one else left in our group to fulfill this request.

I'm the lone survivor and I've been sent to a suicide mission, never knowing whether I'll ever successfully fulfill it." everyone was uncomfortable as the sudden exclamation by the old man. Archer took the conversation to uncomfortable lengths but he preferred to be left alone for now.

"Nor will I ever know whether I'll live past the day to witness the spectacle of humanity's triumph in my endeavor till the very end. That is just how unreachable the goal is."

Archer brought back the tension into the convoy but they needed this check on life for once and hint out some of his supernatural struggles.

However, this was his last run for the sake of humanity and he has to do everything in his power to convince these people to make their resolve against those abominations. There was no second run, nor were there any rooms for mistakes. The thing was that he's not even sure whether this interaction was a mistake or a right decision; it can only be concluded upon the end whether human survives or not, not that he has to be too secretive to be the hero.

He feels sorry for the _Chosen One_ who would follow his ideals soon and take the step onto his doom or be praised upon as a God.

A hero?

What a joke.

But whoever he is, he must shed innocent blood for the sake to save many others and for the sake of Humanity, he has to force it all into him if he requires it.

'Oh well, if he's stubborn enough, he'll make out through me easily.', he remembered the paradox which took place when he had decided to cause a paradox

"U-um, we've arrived at our destination." the driver, Joker notified to the Hero of Justice, who was awkwardly looking at the savior.

They have stopped in front of a large manor colored in red and white with designs synergized off Greek and Japanese origins; stripped white pillars with sleek red Japanese slide doors. The front entrance path was made of red clay with it's surrounding full of bamboos and other trees to give the tranquil vibe. In front of the manor was a Tri-headed Lion fountain sprinkling water. The paths had lamp poles having a European design on it.

"Do you regret what you had to bear for your dreams, _Sir_ ?" the young recruit added more hint upon referring to the Hero of_ Justice_. Quite the courage the soldier put up against him. Archer said as he was moving towards the manor.

"I have nothing to regret because I know that I finally have something sustain myself for."

'Saber. Lily.'

The soldier saw the Hero stop to turn around, looking at him dead into his eyes, his steel eyes suddenly glimmer with hope.

"Family...", with that, he returned to move on the narrow lane towards the manor.

* * *

'Looks like Japanese culture is still an influence over here.' with that, he went into the vicinity, the guards and BO units still escorting him.

'Hn?', he saw a four casually dressed figures standing in front of stairs towards the main tall Royal door. They all seemed to be in their mid-thirties. The troops finally discarded escorting him and went back to the front entrance.

"Mission complete. He will be under your care from now on."

With that, the escorts left to the main gate in professional formation, leaving Archer standing before the four casually dressed members ahead of him.

"Oh, this is the man who saved him? He seems pretty lacking for decimating a Nuckalavee all by himself." the guy was dark-skinned with his black hair structured like a tower being almost a head tall. He was dressed in a tight yellow tank and tight black pants. Did he carry a Guitar on his back?

"Rinx! What did I say about respecting your elders? ", another man utterly said in contempt. He wore a red and black military costume and brown combat boots and carried two pistols and a rapier. He was brunette with a Caucasian build.

"Chigo, you know that he's right! Except, he seems pretty jacked for an old man."

The third was a lady with a strong athletic build. She wore a red-pink yukata with a violet sash having a rose connected to it on the backside. She had pink hair and had an East Asian face, happing those fluffy cheeks and thin graceful eyes.

"No wonder why you're still single, Sakura. If you keep leering at all those poor souls like th... I don't think anyone is going to woo you if you just perverse of them like that. " the last man was a man dressed in white church robe with red stripes and wore stainless chain mail armor. In all honesty, the man looked like a character coming straight from the Crusades. He had blonde hair and dark green eyes having no reflection in it; easily the most experienced out of all the four just through looking at his very soul. Archer looked at the black string leading to his chest which was a...

'Wait, is that a...crucifix? Christianity is still a thing? Then this means that...'

The magus organizations have still got to be present in this era. The necessity of keeping his abilities a secret is now a compelling issue.

Nevertheless, he can manage to keep his secrecy together; all he needs to do is eliminate any witnesses who questioned his ties upon secrets they never deserve to know unless he can swindle his way out from mentioning anything relevant to thaumaturgy or his designation as Counter-Guardian.

"Oh...Sorry for the rudeness of my teammates. You can call me Emelia, sir." he bowed to show his respect to his elder.

He then waved his hand towards the other three Hunter and Huntress.

"The DJ there is Rinx, even though he's well-geared for rocking but he sucks at singing."

"The f #k you sa- " the DJ went to a confound banter, most of which became incomprehensible.

"The emo over there in red and black is Chigo."

"You don't say, Emelia." he merely brushed out the priest, which then left that lady in the yukata, putting her hands on her waist and chest heaved up to show her poise.

"Last to be introduced is the perverted Beauty, Sakura. " he pointed a thumb at her casually.

"That's right! Wait... I ain-", she huffed back to get cut off.

"And we form the virtuous team of SCRE (Sacred) with me being the leader. " he introduced his team with a boring voice with the 'virtuous' coming out more monotonous than the other terms there.

Archer merely raised an eyebrow in the mirth of the depreciative introduction of the team.

"Hn. You seem capable enough to disapprove of my disappointing intuition about you. Pat yourself in the back, kids; you guys seem to have moved past your adolescence to understand this sophisticated world a little bit more. Your nigh erudition provides you the capability to at least support you to maintain a grip of your soul together."

Archer just wanted to add a little more salt into those wounds of the team and test their patience, being the man he really is.

"I hope that you, my seniors can enlighten me to evolve into an adult like you guys recently did right now."

The sarcasm was practically dripping at this point from the loyal servant of Alaya.

"The hell you take us for, huh? I'mma beat the shit outta you!" the DJ scolded at the Hero pulling out his guitar from his back ready to beat the cocky guardian.

"Er-udit-ion? What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura just formed into the closest thing to fish eyes from the sheer amount of confusion from the complicated sentence of Archer.

"I mean, it's our fault that we attempted to make a fool out of the savior. You need to stop introducing the whole team in such an anticlimactic manner." Chigo merely shrugged his shoulder, not caring about what the white-haired man just said, or maybe he hadn't even heard what he said in the first place.

"I apologize on my teammates' behalf, but let's not waste any time, the Mayor wishes to greet you himself. "

'About time.'

"Lead the way." Archer unfurled a hand at Emelia to signify where he was being embarked to.

"Take him to the Mayor, I'll guard the entrance for anything weird taking place outside. Sakura, keep an eye from the roof and the two of you check for any weapons in him before taking him to the office room." he ordered out.

Rynx looked at the Counter-Guardian as he about to enter the manor before saying, "Any weapons in your figure, sir?" even though he already knew the answer that he still wanted to know.

"I mean, you can strip me naked and you still won't scavenge out anything."

The two hunters blanched at the boldness in disgust and got caught off guard by the next response.

"I am made of _blades _itself."

Chigo and Rinx both felt chilling goosebumps and shook their head to compose themselves. They swore they saw a blue aura emit from his figure momentarily before it disappeared. They knew the man before them was extremely skilled and experienced.

However, no one gets to tell the story of experiencing the wrath of the Mayor himself.

After completing their check on Archer's frame they continued upon escorting him.

Archer resumed his path towards the office room of the Mayor looking at the indoor decorations and furniture; a mixture of Greek and Japanese.

They moved up to the stairs having heavily designed white Greek railings with red Japanese designed carpets on the steps. Archer saw the high ceiling having a dome of stained colored glass where he could see the night light shine past it as they climbed the stairs.

Upon reaching the second floor, they were met with a dark mahogany dual door with a small board on it

_Upon mayorship, you have taken the responsibilities of the public's welfare and you are to guide the people to the closest Immortality can get and cleave through those who disturb the Unity of Elpízo with the Iron hand._

_Mayor_ _Kyvernítis Mose._

Rinx knocked the door twice, "Sir, we brought the man here."

Archer looked at the name on the signboard having difficulty pronouncing the name.

Thus, he just resorted to calling him, Mr. Mose.

"About time, the doors open; just let him in and continue on your duty, thank you."

Rinx gave a curt bow and left to his work, closing the door. Now there was only Archer and the Mayor present here looking through from the large open veranda giving a magnificent view of the bustling city of Elpízo, the city lights shining across the night skies and blocking the view of the stars. Archer felt his semi-combat skirt flutter off from the autumn wind through the veranda.

The room was a bit peculiar though, it very much resembled a Japanese dining room. The door to the veranda was a Japanese shogi door which was slid open to give access there.

The room's floor had a delineate red Turkish carpet and near the entrance to the veranda, was a large Kotatsu having a cigarette ashtray. The table was filled with bundles of papers and files scattered across the large table. There were several bookshelves around the walls of the room, which also had Greek designs. The book as usual mostly consisted of organized reports and lawbooks arranged in alphabetical order.

There were tube lights on the ceiling but it was turned off due to the relaxing moonlight lighting the room. He'd have done the same too.

Not because it was relaxing but the moon was broken into pieces.

"So...you're the hero of those youths. Quite the trouble inducer kids they are, aren't they?" The mayor was in a plain black and grey yukata with a white belt.

"..."

Archer chose to remain silent for the while and evaluate this man greeting him. The Mayor turned around. He had a soldier's body build, had a height of 5 ft 10 being shorter than the Hero. He looked to be in his mid-40s having some grey hairs sprinkled around his large combed-back black hair, being tied in a ponytail. He had a sharp chin and an oval mature face having some scars on his right cheek. He also had black eyes.

In short, he somewhat looked similar to that knocked out kid he saw back in the pick-up. His get-up resembled a samurai from the Edo era in Japan and he must have obviously served in the military equivalent of this country.

"Aah! You seem fairly young as well when compared to team SCRE you have met back ago. I believe that you're in your early thirties... and it looks like you got quite roughed up in your career. Those eyes reveal a lot more then your silence does after all. Isn't that right, mysterious archer? You can call me Kyvernítis." the Counter-Guardian's eyes narrowed. It looks like he wasn't the only **one** evaluating someone here. This man was quite dangerous upon the evaluations from Archer so far.

"My apologies for underestimating you. I never really had a positive view of politics. For you to read me certainly changed my perspective on the ministerial world. Never have I expected a military professional to take the mantle of the political world. Call me Archer. And I'm just going to go with Mr. Mose, just to prevent stepping into any informal topics being too friendly in the process of that." The mayor narrowed his eyes too before...

"Bahahahaha! Do you compare me to those snobby scoundrels, boy? I served the Hunter's and I served alongside the military for almost all my career life before getting elected for Mayor two years ago. I never even knew that I got elected for Mayor before I got called into the stage to give a speech to the people about my victory. I was so known by the people of Elpízo that all the chairs were given to me without me giving one assembly for speeches! The other figures couldn't do shit about me winning cause they all know their pathetic hitmen can't even come near me! Those totalitariastic Council bastards can't handle their image being ruined by the Republic States around Mistralian Council. I'm expecting a civil war soon! No need to fret however, as I, will bring the might of the people's will to show just how hopeless they really are!", the mayor blasted out making Archer ponder more for researching the politics of this world, now that he discovered this.

"No democracy or republic? That's remarkably strange.", Archer remarked.

"Oh? What knowledge do you partake in for politics?", the mayor raised an eyebrow over the sudden interest Archer was showing.

"Didn't want to hit your soapbox, but my state towed in line for Constitutional Monarchy. Although, our state would appear to be a republic on first sight."

Archer saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Democracy? Why would some state regulate that kind of government around the Grimm when innocent people have no experience against them?"

"We did have a formerly stratocratic government with all due respect, Sir. Under the constitution our nation adapted over seventy years ago.", the mayor replied in harmony, clearly proud of the people he governed.

"Look at you trying to engage with me a political conversation. You're intuitive and_ funny_, Hahahaheu *Cough* *Cough*" Archer looked with disinterest at the ridiculous speculation from the Mayor of Elpízo who was wheezing out from the lack of air.

"So, do you know the reason why I called you, though?", he panted out the main question for Archer.

"I'm fairly certain it's for those four kiddos I saved from that abnormal rider that it was being chased by. Other than that I have no other involvement in this place." the mayor nodded in endorsement to what he said.

'If Totalitarianism is a thing, then that's bad for my presence.', Archer huffed at the thought of such flawed politics to exist.

"But I'm fairly certain that the one wearing the hospital garb has got to be some kind close kin to you. The guy was knocked out like a bulb." Archer deduced from the previous incident of the Grimm chase.

The Mayor nodded before becoming serious "That's exactly who the topic of this conversation is about. So as I want to express my gratitude with all my heart... " he gave a stiff straight bow and closed his eyes.

"Thank you for saving my son, the unknown hero of the innocents. " he declared in a throaty voice, on the very verge of crying. Archer still had his traditional face but there was a small twinge of sympathy for the mayor.

He held back the liquid in his nose and said again. "Because of you, my son can thrive to seek his dream and help achieve his mother's dream, my deceased wife's dream to unite the bridge of Faunus kind and humanity through the method of saving them with power to heal rather than violence. Look at my child, seeking to bring **_Utopia_** and bring Concord within a world where all lives in paranoia."

'Faunus? Most probably another race formed through mutation in mutation, need to check this out as well.' Archer mused out in his mind, it must be some enhancements of the humans which garnered them to reach a class higher than humanity itself. Archer saw the man straighten back and look into his eyes with the most hopeful eyes he had emerged since the start of their interaction.

"I am indebted to you for saving Elikai from this terror. To me, he's the only one I have left to fight for."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mayor Mose."

No, he wasn't.

"I'm happy to hear that I've saved an important figure who will be a savior of many other lives in the future. But there isn't anything that I really ne- "

'Just act humble and modest; you can get away at ease without being hunted for your flawed mysterious past.'

"But I insist, dear sir! I can give you anything you want! Money, shelter, weapons or give you a free ride to wherever your home is Mister, reunite with your family just like how you have helped me through mines!"

'Looks like his pride is parallel to a Japanese warrior's, _Live with no debt unpaid _kind of figure.'

"What's there for me to reunite with? I chose the path of a lone warrior never knowing of _loss_ nor that of _gain_. I separated from my family to keep them safe from the risks in my career which I'm still on progress, being the very last survivor of the group now. My home is in shambles to those monsters, killing thousands of innocents and the best warriors of our army toppling down one by one by sheer erratic numbers." he still hasn't managed to divert the mayor from the topic of the supernatural services he had contracted to.

"Dramatic story there...", he awkwardly shuffled. "I feel sorry to hear that for you too. But leaving you like this makes me feel like I'm about to commit a mistake I'm going to regret. Then at least let me do one major favor for you!" The Mayor's face frowned, waiting for the favor the white-haired hero is going to ask.

Archer rubbed his chin with his right arm in presumption for the "Favour, huh?" he closed his eyes and leaned his head in thought

'I don't know how the society works in this future and I'm fairly certain I don't have a lot of time and no **Counter Force **is there for me to use. I did notice that **Gaia's** rejection towards Air Gradation had substantially decreased with the Od and Prana being more concentrated here than outside the border. I must make an exploit of this; even when I'm sure, he's going to manipulate me somehow.' Archer opened his eyes to stare at the other indebted person across the room who had was looking at him sincerely and with concern.

Too bad this was a Counter-Guardian he was trying to make a play with, and good too since he's got a versatile component to use for his works; good or bad.

"Then I need a few things to require your assent." Archer narrowed his eyes bringing back the business tension into the room.

The mayor gave a small nod to signal his consent. "I first need access to the library and to some of those political reports you have-" Archer pointed a finger at the shelf near the left side the veranda "- right there."

"Granted. I can give you easy entrance for the library for free and as for those political reports; I can only allow a few species of them to let you have a grasp of the government of this city and the other continents out there... only under _my_ watch. But, if those reports are a bit arduous to understand. So, research the basics from the library before checking these out." the mayor added more flare at the end to the last demand, the game of politics is something that Archer wasn't apt in, but with the current situation now and with only his own powers to standardize himself with, he has to rely on the man more than he thinks. But, first off...

* * *

"I still think we should just abandon the mission and file this as a fail. Something's wrong with that guy right when I saw his face, it felt like he looked directly at...", a figure said, wearing a Grimm mask, clad in black pants with a black shirt and a white vest over it. He was a recruit suggested to be brought for this mission for his enhanced eyesight by his partner of this mission who was a long experienced officer of the sly unit. They were currently prone to the large vents between the layer of the 1st and 2nd floor currently recording the whole interaction of the new savior they have been assigned to check out for.

"At least the vents are big enough for us to move comfortably, though." the rookie muttered out.

"Bah! What utter nonsense are you speaking of? We were more than a mile off from the escort when he was moving to the manor.", whispered the superior who had a wiser elderly voice having the same attire as the former. The only difference was his mask had three red whiskers to notify his sergeant rank.

"That's not the only reason why I insinuated this was a bad idea. I swear that I saw some blue ambiance flow past most of the house when the mysterious guy was being body checked by those two hunters!"

"Shoosh!" he clasped his hand on the rookie's mouth to silence him. Looks like the mayor and the other white-haired man was getting mutual towards each other and moved onto the favor; favors for them to take advantage of or use it as a way to raze those filthy humans.

**_"Then I need a few things to require your assent."_**, they heard the savior who introduced himself as Archer say seriously. Here it comes...

"**_I first need access to the library and check out some of those political reports you have right there._** **_Add some for those economical ones as well."_**

**_"Anything substantial your saying?"_**

**_"Yes, can't live here if I end up getting some unnecessary reactions."_**

Now they're getting the good stuff they came here for, those reports are going to help them bring a new tangent for the White Fang to grasp ground with.

Said individual is about get his reactions regardless over his wish to avoid it.

"**_And the second thing I'm going to talk about before going to the second request..._**", the mysterious figure added in a grim tone, releasing killing intent to deep past within Spíti tou Cháraka. Suddenly the sergeant was petrified in fear.

"**_Even though I believe what it necessitates about, we're not the only ones reevaluating each other here. Since you noticed first, I'll grant you the first Blood._**" the mayor confirmed his fears right that moment.

"**_Trace_****_ On._**" he heard the wind displaced in the room and saw a small tendril of blue particles seep into the metal vent, the same thing the rookie warned him about.

"KID GET AWAY FROM THE VE-"

**SCREECH- Sqealch**

The sergeant suddenly coughed out blood and felt himself getting stuck on the vent and can't shift his body. He couldn't feel his lower part of the body and slowly felt the light taking over his vision.

"S-serge?", the boy looked into him or more preferably into his back, being appalled at whatever happened to him. He was slowly backing away from the vents to reach the nearest exit out of the manor.

"J-just run! Esc...ape! Thi-is mission is a -", his breath was hacked off by a sharp-bladed katana penetrating right past his head, finishing him once and for all.

To the boy, this was his worst nightmare; seeing his superior get skewered by three blades cutting past the vent like a pincushion before seeing his head penetrated from the top skull to the jaw like butter, the blood cascading down his face and puddled on the gloomy metal of the vent. The blood washed over the recording tape, ruining the record they worked for. He shakily touched his leader's flowing blood in disbelieve of the cold-blooded execution.

The boy held a hand on his mouth to prevent his gut from regurgitating and whimpered out letting the tears freely fall. He kept sliding back before suddenly dropping a great height onto a garden bush which softened his fall.

"T-tis can'th b-be havpe-cing!" words came out jumbled in dread of the recent development.

He shakily got to his feet and started to run deep into the forest not even daring to look back at the ephialtes which struck him like thunder pausing him of all common notions from his body for a good few seconds.

He knew he ran a good distance away from the manor, being the good sprinter he is but he still knew he shouldn't stop and kept at running

"I-I refuse to die in su-such a way!" he panted out as he kept on running.

He now regretted everything for joining the White Fang. He regretted the loss of his kind sergeant to wanted to bring Faunus' rights. He regretted the non-detachable image which will be instilled forever in his whole life.

"**Gaia** and **Alaya**! Please forgive me for all the sins I have committed to joining the path of the terrorists! Forgive my sergeant! Forgive all of humanity and Faun kind from the Grimm and please give us the Unity we all asked for!"

He prayed to the two Goddesses. Still unwavering on not looking back and kept on running.

* * *

Archer saw the teenage boy run with everything he had, despite the shock of his comrade getting outright executed, he ran quite fast and covered a good portion of the forest going out of their sight.

Archer has been vigilant since the moment he arrived in the future. And right when he was called to meet the mayor, he expected some adversities to foil up the meeting; he never expected anything to be perfect in Humanity.

And then he saw those two figures two miles wearing white and black with a mask akin to those Grimms he fought off against.

Of course, he clearly knew their next course of action as he did a _S__tructural Analysis _on the whole house, showing positions of all the servants, maids, and those hunters around the vicinity.

Those two same spies got scanned into the vents as he did that and that's all he needed to set the trap, waiting for the right time for them to fall on it.

"Trace on."

He traced his bow into his left hand and projected one of his flagship swords; being pitch black with some sharp edges on the blade, curving outward. The blade was passed from Unferth to Beowulf, being used against the battle of Grendel's mother. It was an anti-army blade that easily trespassed the rank of A. He braced the sword to the string and made the sword structure more streamed using _alteration. _He drew the string and connected the blade with the bow.

He aimed.

"_I am the Bone of my Sword."_

Thing was that Archer needed a target within his sights to fire. With his target going out of sight, he didn't know where he was, or did he?

However, the second target was a teenager and Archer knew how he would act under adrenaline for flight.

The target wouldn't think straight and just run one direction because of the inability for multitasking under such conditions.

And Archer knew just where his target is going to be; he was right about to meet his absolute demise.

'725m distance by the time it land and I don't have to worry about missing if he keeps that speed.' Archer predicted the point of hitting using the same method of archery during his teenage year at Homurahara Academy at the archery club; the art of Kyūdō.

Archer rolled his eyes at overthinking something so trivial 'Like hell I'd even miss, this is Hrunting being used as a daily hunter arrow. Ane Hrunting _never_ misses' he raised his bow over the railings of the veranda about to release the broken Noble Phantasm...

Only to get tugged back down by the Mayor himself looking somberly at the direction the boy ran off to.

"I believe a kid like him had enough for the day, don't you think so? Are you that merciless." he sternly said to the hero clad in red and black.

"Tch." Archer was annoyed at the very least, the kid may have had important information with him.

The mayor swished his katana to remove the blood off from it. 'Where did he keep that sword the whole time? _Structural Analysis._

_Apórripsi_ _M__étallo_

_A katana with a multi-purpose mechanism; consisting of a katana blade, lance, and a sub-machine gun?_

Archer made a copy of the weapon in his reality marble which took a bit more effort than the others due to the gun functionalities of the weapon.

'I need to research the weapons here too it seems.'

He looked back at the Mayor to see why he was stopped from ending that kid.

"He may have had or taken important information with him. I thought it would have been better to neutralize the target." Archer deduced as he dematerialized his bow and Hrunting in familiar blue particles.

"That target you're speaking of is just a simple rookie hired into the White Fang... You can't just murder a child in cold blood like that." The mayor informed to Archer. He just raised his eyebrow in confusion at the 'White Fang', signaling the mayor to continue.

"The boy had a Grimm mask with no red marks and that tells us that he was just a simple insignificant foot soldier. Basically, meaning that whatever information he had with his youthful age will be considered null and baseless for the White Fang until his superior is there to confirm the data." that was quite relieving to learn from the mayor.

"So whatever information he had will principally be baseless to the White Fang you're speaking of. I assume that this said White Fang must be some terrorist group you must have been facing for a good while." Archer repeated to confirm the Mayor's theory. The boy kept on running away to safety.

"The second reason is more personal...", the mayor trembled.

"I'd have trimmed out a good chunk of that forest with this is what you contemplated."

"Touche. I worked and paid a good fortune to grow those bamboos- I don't know what that arrow has on the insides nor do I want to poke into something which looks like it's about to ignite any second now.", Touvlo assumed seeing the cracks on the Broken Phantasm. "While I must say, you must be from some very far away land to not have been getting influenced by the new destructive nature of the White Fang. No racism there, I assume?" the mayor let his skepticism show out.

"Very, the only thing we were worried about where those Grimm outnumbering us. And I don't know how far my home is from here. We're an insolated country having no involvement with the politics of other countries. So, do spare me from the culture shock in this continent here. While some racism is present, it's simply superficial to even cause an issue in the country. My friend, who had the power to teleport me; sent me to an unknown forest where I reluctantly met your son's crew on the highway." Archer vaguely answered the question, hoping it satisfies the mayor and prevents him from moving onto more uncomfortable topics.

The mayor sighed in dismay not satisfied with trying to pull out more from the man, but he let it slide off for now. 'It's not like he can go back home if he doesn't even know where he even is at right now if what he just shared is right.'

"Which brings us to the second favor I'm going to ask for you if possible. Then I wouldn't mind sharing a little about myself bit by bit. Better if I can even return some favor for you too." he saw the man smirk, must be more important than the first favor the mayor assumed but rescuing his son, his last reason to continue living for, he owes the hero everything

"You're being awfully vague about your background, but do tell! Anything to repay for saving my son!" the mayor exclaimed with boisterous energy, awaiting to fulfill the hero's request immediately if he could.

"I require a new identity if I wish to live here from now on. So I want a passport for this place and I desire to work my way for citizenship there. Perhaps, add some fake info to make my life here easier." Archer declared his second favor. He saw the mayor shuffle to his monitor on the right side of the room and sat down right on it, easily preparing a file equivalent to that of his country's system right in the spot.

"Oh! You're lucky, Archer! I can prepare you one right now! I just need a good back-up story, age, family, and a reason for immigration here. I can also perhaps add some of the skills you're apt at your talent page since your skillset is very demanded in this country of Mistral." the mayor cheerfully typed and prepared Archer's new identity to his suit his conducts for Mistral.

The savior raised his eyebrows "If I remember correctly, I know that a Mayor has the right to provide a person his citizenship in a country but, I do not believe that the mayor himself ever prepares the identity for a new immigrant." Archer expressed his confusion to the mayor.

The mayor simply smiled, still typing his identity.

"Perhaps a mayor doesn't do that. But I do believe that an experienced _ghost_ like me can." Archer's jaw dropped down in surprise hearing that the mayor in front of him was in fact, a ghost; people who live in the world with fake identities that the government is not aware that those identities are of the same person.

"Bahahaha! Finally, a reaction that I was hoping to see soon. I had so many names that I nearly forgot my true name in the process when I served in for infiltration and spying in the military and the Huntsman Academy. If it wasn't for my son, I never would have remembered the name of _Kyvernítis Mose_. " the mayor answered Archer out of his bewilderment.

'All that just to gauge a reaction out of me?'

Archer had heavily underestimated the capabilities of Kyvernítis Mose. This man in front of him wasn't an abider of the rules.

He is the **Rule**.

"And done with your classification, all that's left is your name." he got off from the chair and signified the white-haired Hero to sit on it, to complete the last remaining part of the new I.D.

He sat on the chair and pulled himself to the P.C. looking at the complicated essay be made on all the bigger gaps with other trivial things like age and family left out to let him fill them.

_Name: -_

_Family: -_

_Age: -_

Archer knew he had to go along with a name and if he wanted to save humanity and bring the happiness they needed the most now...

He wasn't under the servitude of Alaya, he took the responsibilities under his own care.

He was willing to lose everything now, expecting to gain nothing.

He was willing to withstand pain to create countless weapons once more.

His whole life is accommodated to blades and he never had anything to regret.

"Looks like I can't reject myself any longer, huh?" Archer let out a small sigh on his life. The mayor just lowered his head in understanding of the rhetoric question.

With releasing a breath, he unleashed his greatest resolve and thus accepted his former look in the mirror.

"Not like my name has any relevance as a hero in this future..."

_Name: Shirou Emiya_

* * *

**Rekishi=History.**

**Edit: Removed the cringey NTR(?) scene with Archer and the reporter who got hots on him.**


	7. Marqué Arc

"I still want that therapist really, really bad... "

Jaune was once again standing over the snow which traveled up all over to the horizon as far he could see. He still wondered how a butt-beatdown from a Dragon isn't sufficient to end this _Dream_ _Cycle._

"Hmm? What's with that strong tug I felt for those two words?" he scratched his head in wonder from the usual inconsistency of his dreams.

His more common night black-blue sky was still present with shaded clouds all over the place. Snow fell from the sky and a waning crescented moon but the two points looked directly down at him parallel?

He swore waning and waxing crescents typically pointed right and left respectively, not up or down.

However, this was totally new for him. The last dream's moon was a full moon and now here his same whacky dream is defying the laws of physics right now.

He suddenly saw the close land in front of him escalate upwards. He looked over to the dark sky to witness it getting cleared out within a fair larger radius, swapping out the night skies with noon blue skies and white clouds with a white bright sun lighting everything beneath it.

He looked back down at the risen ground to again see another figure, the silhouette more clearer to see than the previous one; this was girl who had her back faced towards Jaune who was watching her with awe and confusion.

The land, had small spots of moss and melting snow washing over it and darkening the sand beneath the snow.

The figure this time, had a teenage body, seemingly younger than Jaune by two or one year wearing a knight's stainless steel armor colored in blue and white. She had bright blonde hair that embellished under the sunlight and creamy yellow skin.

'Who is she and why does she feel so similar to... me?'

The unknown girl for some reason reminded him of his mother too.

Oh well, regardless of her accurate presence, he still felt that uncertainty of this new reality just like his other alternates. However, this one felt as if it was making its mark somewhere.

To a place uncharted.

Jaune felt a similar breeze shift his hair and clothes and saw the sphere of the bright noon sky spreading more past to his dark sky night.

He saw blue sparks form on the figure's right hands, covered in steel gauntlets, starting to form a blueprint of a blade...

... a blade which was proffered for him to wield; just like how he wields his Ancestry Heirloom, Crocea Mors.

He heard the girl speak as the breeze got stronger.

M̸̜̦̬̒͐ͨ́͢y̨̨̻̹͎̾̉̈́͢ ̡͖͉̫̍̾ͬ̀͜B̧̘̜͎͂ͫ͗̀͝ḷ̢̭̬ͨ̾̉͏́ọ̷̼̟͌̍ͬ͡ȏ̢̺͓̞ͫͥ̀͡d̛̛̰̩͔ͯ̅̄͏ ̶̨͍̼̪ͪ̄ͪ́i̴̡͍̖̪̒̌ͯ̕s̷̸͈͔͔ͪ̔͐͞ ̴̞̰̥̄̽̂̕͝ớ̢̹͕͚͂̓͜f̶̧͕͍̥͗̿ͧ́ ̶̛̻͓̩̎̌̎͏I̶̘̝̯̽̒̂͏͘r̴̗̗͈͌̀̈́͢ő̧̧͉̟̹̎̌͟n̡͙̮̥̆̇̐̀͠ ͇̫̼͂ͩͮ̕͟͞

A̧͎̝͔ͬͦ̃͏n̼͓̫ͭ̾ͫ͜͡d̴͖̯̱̍͋̉͢͡ ̨̛͖̬̦͊̔̚m͙̖͈͛͗̋́͠͏ẙ̗̳͓̈́̕͘ ̨̨̝̙̜̊̍̽͜H̴̺̫͔ͣ̒̂͞͠ę̵̳̭̯̈́̒ͤ͢ą̵͕̤̠͐ͥ̋͟r̜̫̱̋ͧ͗̀̕͘ţ̸͉̲͕̂̈ͣ̕ is ̷̹̲͎̅̆̋̕ǫ̡̥͈̙̆̽ͮ͡f̛̦͈͙̎̏̿͜͜ ̴̸̝̤̙̅͌ͩ͠G̡̝̞̘̍͗̔̀͝l͎̲͎̾̽ͨ͏͡ą̴̜͈̬ͮ̋ͯ͜s̩̦̿̃̏ͅ͏͟s̛͙̙͔͒̾̎͜͝

A bright yellow light exploded from the _Structured blueprint,_ immediately consuming the girl and thus sent Jaune back to

_Reality._

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes again to meet the familiar sight of Beacon meeting the straight bright tube lights on the ceiling, "Who would have thought. Where else would I have slumbered after getting demolished again? " he expressed a groan at waking up.

At least, he was prepared this time. That bright showdown on his recent dream did accommodate his eyes proportionally.

'Another morning, huh?' he raised his body from the bed trying to remember the fight he survived yesterday.

"Who would have thought indeed! I believe that it's a one out of one for a chance of one impulsive pinhead to show up in the infirmary after every moment he gets his ass handed to him. Don't you think so too, Mr. Arc?" Jaune's breath hitched at the familiar rough voice of the school infirmary doctor, Vitae Sentir.

"U-um, Good morn-ning, s-sir!" Jaune stuttered out, aware of the lifetime scolding he was about to get.

He saw the doctor's right eye twitch in disdain "It's Doctor, not Sir, brat!" he then bonked the leader's head with his stethoscope.

"Guh! " Jaune brought up his right arm only to fail and then brought his left hand to his right shoulder to massage the more acute pain on his right arm which had been dislocated from his last interaction with Yang Xiao Long.

He remembered how he had swung the sword right at Yang's face with the dislocated arm and foiled her balance to get enough time to pump all of his small tufts of remaining aura into those two limbs.

And then resumed to kick her cheeks the hardest he ever could. He swore that he heard a crack when he pulled that feat.

"I see that you're reliving that fight with that hothead bimbo yesterday at the club; heard that she put you down to take a nap on the street until your girlfriend decided to have contention with her actions on putting you through the condition." Vitae confirmed his memory with that exchange.

Then the doctor then exhaled "At least you didn't do us men bad with that stunt of yours, did ya? Thus hence, you got yourself another chance of going free from my clutches. "

"Oh! You can remove those bandages now." Jaune expressed a sigh, releasing every tension which crept up to his shoulders in fear.

'Me and my good luck.' Jaune looked at his body, thanking it was all intact. He had his jeans on but his torso was covered in bandages which covered the healed injuries he suffered against the

"But there's still your teammates you have to deal with. " Jaune's hopes got clamped shut right that instant. He heard the infirmary doors ripped open before seeing his whole team rushing towards him, the red-haired champion going as fast as a bullet.

"JAUNE! You're finally awake! " she grabbed Jaune and hugged him so hard that it vehemently cracked almost all of Jaune's ribs and knots out from his chest and shoulders. Nora and Ren both flinched at the rhythm of the cracks. That had got to hurt a lot, even with Aura.

"Pyrrha! Ow OW! Watch the right arm! It hurts a lot! " Jaune winced at pain from the tug on his right arm, totally neglecting the force of bone-breaking hug on his body.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at the reaction. 'A lacking reaction for being grabbed that hard right there. There has to be something wrong or unique about this kid. Semblance? But, what about that Eye Power he was rumored to have?'

"Uh, Oh! Sorry for that, I was concerned about your when I got that message and rushed to your location as fast as possible.", Pyrrha continued her story of the event. " And then I saw you lie down on the ground unconscious and saw the blood leaking from your cuts and- and then there was tha-that distorted right arm of yours..." Pyrrha started to get heave out the words remembering that image installed into her mind yesterday.

"Pyrrha! Calm down and think properly!" a pink white flame washed over her which came from the Monk of JNPR, Ren and this majorly calmed the champion.

Pyrrha exhaled and took a deep breath. "So, you were unconscious and beaten out cold"

"Uhuh..." Jaune could only awkwardly reply back still trying to get what Pyrrha did after he was out.

"I got really mad! " Pyrrha exclaimed trying to sound like she's being reasonable for a crime she hadn't committed

"And?" Jaune still couldn't understand what she looked so guilty about

"I-I beat Yang u-under an inch of her life to avenge you! " she was flailing her arms, eyes closed. The image resembled a child trying to get her father's forgiveness for stealing a bar of chocolate. The other three members and the doctor sweatdropped at the sight.

"Ooowww... ", Jaune then heard a feminine whimper come across to his right side of the bed.

"Yikes. " The cheery Nora Valkyrie, who remained quiet the whole time after entering the room finally spoke.

"Yikes, indeed. " Jaune gulped out as well. Now he totally didn't want Pyrrha's wrath ever in his whole life.

The leader and his teammates looked to see a near crippled Yang covered in bandages all across her body; she had her right leg covered hung from the ceiling and covered in plaster. The same went for her broken left arm.

Her right cheek was covered with a ridiculous looking bandage confirming his concern of dropkicking her a little too hard...

"My head huurrts! " Yang cried out making Jaune wince in remembering the audible crack he heard when he had connected that kick on her cheeks. That kick might have rattled her whole brain upside-down.

...maybe he hit her way harder than he actually required to. For her to still regard that one kick must have definitely been more traumatic than the beating Pyrrha gave her in revenge.

Then there was team RWB'Y' catering Yang on her injuries, trying to get a grasp of what had happened after she left the gym for the club. So far, they got nothing out of her given the yellow-haired model was still bleating over her beatdown against the amateur leader of JNPR, getting that full-throttled killer dropkick which was soon followed by a near-death experience again under the wrath of hell itself, Pyrrha Nikos.

"I guess we can't do anything about her if she keeps whining like that. " Blake concluded still instilled into that Ninjas of Love she carries on her all the time.

"But big sister got hurt real bad, we only person I can think to enquire this about is Jaune Arc who's also knocked out cold right now. Let me see how he's doing... Oh! He woke up! I think he can now tell us what really happened yesterday. " Ruby enthusiastically said, finally about to learn what hit her that hard.

Weiss raised an eyebrow "I think we could just go to the Club itself and ask for the recorded footage of what really happened from the cops themselves or luckily even get is from the club itself. It seems pretty inconvenient for asking someone as dumb as him for the incident last evening.

"Ooowww! " Yang kept on crying... voice getting dryer by the second.

"We could but why don't we just ask from Jaune since he had to firsthand experience a fight inside the club with Yang; If there's anyone who knows the most, it's going to be Jaune. I'm checking up on him right now. " with that Ruby rushed to the other side of the room to meet with the team JNPR.

"Just wait, you doofus! You can't just rush to them that impolitely! " Weiss added to quell the hyped leader in her team.

Blake closed her book with a sigh in annoyance and followed the two who went to greet their team. Meanwhile Yang...

"W-wateerr! Pl-please *cough* " Yang's voice got husky, totally dried and her breaths had started wheeze out.

Ruby hugged Pyrrha's large figure using her clavicle bone as leverage to hang off. She brought her head to the side of Pyrrha's head forward, red rose petal particles covering her trajectory towards them, and greeted their sister team.

"Oh! Helloguys! IsawJaunewakeanddecidedto checkonyouguysforasecond!" There starts the ungapped, hyped sentenced of Ruby Rose.

Pyrrha giggled at the enthusiasm of the younger girl, "I believe you should calm yourself before your teammates start scolding you for making no sense. So, other than that, how can we help you?"

"Oh, surprise to see you greet us while your sister is..." Ren spared a small glance at the Infirmary bed where Yang was at, and his eyes got wide at the blonde boxer coughing and choking on her breath. Vitae rushed to treat the injured girl as fast as be could. The other two teammates of RWBY minus Yang soon reassembled with Team JNPR, glaring holes into Jaune's skull.

"So, I heard that you survived Yang's wrath at the club So...How do you feel right now?" Ruby started a small leader-leader conversation, trying to cover up the gaps missing from last day's chaos as the club between the two blondes.

"Dislocated arm, and extreme soreness across my body. With little aura on me right now, I'm about as vulnerable as a regular citizen and aura's fast healing factor makes repairing of my injuries hurt...a lot. So elementarily, the answer is that I'm totally feeling great and I'm fairly certain that someone won't probably try to kill me again through the process of recovering." the sarcasm was practically dripping out from Jaune's mouth second by second and this time, everyone flinched at the harsh response from the blonde dork. Including the one Ruby Rose who also understood the annoyance coming right now from her very first friend of Beacon.

No one understood how Jaune's mind worked.

Basically, he wasn't in the mood for talking and everyone understood that, feeling the crew up with awkward energy as Jaune looked disappointingly at the sister team.

Blake reopened her book to cover her embarrassed face. Ruby just rubbed her hair with her free hand chuckling nervously.

...while Weiss was fuming about being made a joke out of. Right when she was about to give a piece of her mind, she got stopped by the unexpected Nora Valkyrie.

"Whoa, whoa, and whoa! Chill out, Ice Princess, there are just about as many other students treating their injuries as your about to give a motivational speech to your audience. " she waved her arm around the room signaling all the other injured students and nurses in the room looking at the two teams as if looking at a zoo. This put off for a valid excuse for the heiress to stop.

Weiss at least blushed, seeing all the other patients and their teammates staring at her, waiting for her outburst.

"Fine! And what the hell are you looking at?! I'm sure you guys have several other things to look at than here! Mind your own business."

This put the others to look away dissatisfied with their entertainment ruined and carried on with their thing.

Jaune rolled his eyes at the scene taking place. "So anyhow, I'm not talking anything as to what happened at the club until I have my safety ensured... " Jaune spared a glance at the patient who failed to nearly kill him and vice versa since he threw his family heirloom at Mach 1 speed prior to the face. He nervously looked the misfortune that was about to befold before their very eyes.

Doctor Vitae was making her drink the water she was looking for and choked a little to remove the wheezing. Right after she collected herself, she tried to credit the doctor for saving her in a melodramatic way, tears freely falling from her eyes. Jaune saw the tic mark form on the skull of Vitae Sentir. This was easily going to be Yang's first 'collapse' in the Infirmary...

No matter how many times he saves you; wait for him to finish his statement and prescriptions to you... otherwise you're going to get the-

**Bonk**

"Just cut that cackle and listen to me you goddamn Drama Queen! "

Vitae Sentir hit her hard in the head with the chest-piece of his favorite stethoscope, induced with Aura; everyone winced at the pitch sound which came upon impact. He then resumed with his lecture to Yang, "As I was saying, you need to take several doses of-"

However, what he didn't notice was that he knocked the tiger out cold with that collision, her eyes were swirling and a potato mark has swollen on the point of impact, steam emerging from it.

Plus, the doctor was still going on with the instructions for Yang to heal. 'Yep, Yang's getting no rest out from this today. ' Everyone else watching this in the room sweatdropped at the sight. Jaune just shrugged, knowing that it was inevitable for that to happen one day to almost every first comers in the infirmary to befall upon the 'collapse'.

"Oh well, there's a first time for everything as satisfying as that was to watch. " Jaune smiled, trying to wake up, the idleness preventing him to fully function his body as he tried to get up, shakily.

"Let me help you get up with that.", Ren came to his aid and helped him to raise himself from the pillow on a sitting position, producing a wholesome image of sworn brothers for the others in the room.

If only it wasn't for the painful smile Jaune was showing right now.

"Thanks! A-and I think that's one of the shrapnel wounds your grabbing onto." Ren instantly removed his hand from the bandaged region of his body.

* * *

Jaune groaned out as he got back to his feet, with the pins and needles in his legs, he was about to fall down before Nora and Pyrrha gave a hand to help him.

"Nice! Now, easy on the right arm there, that still stings a lot. " Jaune acknowledged their support and started to shake his legs to move the blood to his idle feet, wincing at the shocks he was getting for each jerk he was applying while using his other two teammates as leverage, his chest rippled from the shakes, slowly removing some of the wrappings around his body.

Pyrrha meanwhile, looked hungrily and even the other girls in the room got distracted too. Certainly, these super girls trained to fight the darkness known as Grimms to usher the aspirations within Humanity, have surely seen muscles developing in the boys in their whole lifetime.

However, what they've never seen or barely saw was perfection; Grimms had a very persistent character and they refused to die. So the Hunter's had to resort to hitting them harder and faster in the process before they could even land a lethal blow to them. So their muscles came out bigger and tougher, but at the cost of elegance and grace, making themselves look imbalanced despite the massive feats they could pull out with those. They either had one pair of muscles big while neglecting the others, arms big-legs small or upside-down result of that and they also buff themselves too much as the gym and lose their mobility in the process.

Other categorize of men they mainly see are thin but slightly fit people who mainly focus on their Aura and Semblance techniques and endurance going for a more nimble built which thus removes the physical appeal on them

Jaune was developing a build which neither of them. His body had the beginner six-packs now but his whole frame was more lean giving him a swimmer's body. He had the elegance that none of the students in Beacon or their combat schools ever had; he looked agile and nimble, smooth and tough, hard, and strong at the same time. With those luscious blonde hair and baby blue eyes, it produced the image of the guise of a cute baby with a sexy body to cuddle the whole night with. He was producing a proportioned body that barely anyone tried to do so; the legs, the arms, and the torso.

And this was the first time Pyrrha saw her target the closest to being topless and she knew the others also liked what she saw.

'Just shake a bit more, and all those wrappings get off from the gift itself. ' Pyrrha pervertedly thought, seeing the bandages falling bit by bit each shake from his tight constricted abs.

The champion knew that things were going to change _very_ quickly for her leader; both physically and mentally with the way, he's trying to improve. Like the metaphor goes 'Soaks up everything like a sponge' is what describes Jaune the best.

Her leader's already an unexpected prodigy in the arts of strategy and tactics. Battle wise, he was extremely lacking in all his solo combats in Beacon but the improvements were so aggressive that she ensued a doubt that he was normal like her peers; Unlocking Aura to unlocking his suspected Semblance or the more fictional _traits_ he showed all of these within the span of **two weeks **only while it took her half a while year to even complete the series.

Sure, there's the fact of him being an adult, so it's somewhat obvious for him to get the grasp of how the life of a Huntsman-in-training works more easily than Pyrrha in her childhood training regime but, the capability of 'learning' at the adult age is incomparable to that in children's age.

Hunter's and Huntresses-in-training merely 'adapts' to the harsh life in this work. The only things they actually learn are the tactics and strategy, along with the weaknesses of Grimm and some useless history lessons...speaking of which; he loves 'History' for who knows why. What's even surprising is how he manages to make notes out of the rapping lectures comfortably while the more attentive students themselves have to go talk with Professor Oobleck to get a repeat of what he said during the lecture after the class.

"Damn, I just woke up from that nightmare, and I these confounding pins and needles getting in my way" Jaune grimaced out, finally stopping his jolts on the leg and got back in motion, walking to the clothe storing section of the infirmary, slowly removing his bandages.

"Hey! You still haven't got the approbation to lea- " Weiss tried to top him but she stopped, eyes and mouth opening wide in surprise looking at the back of fool as he removed the bandages wrapped around him.

Pyrrha rushed to him and stopped him in doing that, just as equally surprised as the other witnesses in the room and swiped her fingers over his toned back...

...and rub over the three-clawed scars pigmented across his whole back, starting from his shoulder to all the way to the lumbus.

Multiple gasps shot across the room.

"W-wha? W-when did you get this!? " she scolded at her leader, part of the faded massive scars he shouldered on his back.

And it looked like they faded early too, probably ranging from three to two years back.

'He must have been fifteen back then!" Pyrrha alarmingly thought, 'He would be bleeding to his death if he didn't have his aura!'

"Arg! I told you to watch the right arm!" Jaune turned around massaging his recovered right shoulder which was tugged by her.

"And what do you mean, 'this'? Are you talking about those ma-" Jaune got cut out mid-sentence.

"We're speaking about your scars." Ren seriously confirmed it for everyone, filling the room with tension, making everyone look worryingly looked at the leader of JNPR.

Even the cheerful Nora looked serious, and she was unleashing that same _bloodlust_ again.

Weiss was gobsmacked at the sheer ridiculousness of the scar and instinctively caressed her own scar on her left eye. She looked down in shame for harshly judging him all those two weeks and even more so after she confronted him.

Ruby who was sustaining a bright red rose blush suddenly clasped her mouth in concern of the scar coming from her first friend.

Blake was also blushing, holding a tissue on her nose which was bizarrely turning... red?

Jaune just stayed silent and stared at them with cold dead eyes, no light being reflected out from those immature and cute blue eyes as if he had seen the worst out of something which everyone in the room could never even marginally comprehend on facing before their Huntsman training life.

He ignored them and resumed to wear his favorite hoodie.

She was terrified and curious at the same time; how her leader just reacted to the new situation. She thought, heck nearly everyone who knew Jaune thought that he was just a child in an adult body who miraculously got accepted into Beacon, and survived the initiation as well.

However, today proved everything otherwise; Scars were somewhat of a normal thing for Hunters and Huntresses to carry with them but, it was a rare case for students to harbor such permanent damages as well.

"How did you get those scars?! W-why didn't you tell us about this?", the dramatic champion tried to enquire from Jaune. Everyone waited in anticipation for the answer sweating under the tension filling this room.

Jaune wasn't normal under the circumstances he has been discovered under right now.

Vitae Sentir getting sick and tired of the people watching the drama got decided to put an end to it. "Alright! You scallywags! I want you kids out from the room right now unless you're an inscribed patient. Now, out! " he pushed out most of the visitors out from the room leaving Team RWBY and JNPR the only ones left to take out and waited for the uncomfortable secret to being revealed.

"I thought it was a burden only for me to hold. But secrets don't last forever when you have friends to share them, isn't that right?", Jaune pulled down his red Peter-Pumpkins Hoodie and tugged it down before. He looked back towards the group with the unusual cold eyes making everyone flinch, startled by cold attitude.

"I suppose you remember the Scout Camp Crisis two years ago on the outskirts of Kuroyuri." Jaune started.

Ren and Nora looked at each other in suspicion of the topic but looked back at Jaune to continue.

Weiss's and Pyrrha's eyes widened at discernment onto where this was going.

Jaune closed his eyes and reopened them, his cold eyes being replaced with vigorous Fire.

"Yes, I see you all as my dear friends and I would protect you without any care of my wellbeing." the serious blonde said, but the resolve remained.

"That doesn't mean you should just force your friend in question to reveal everything. But I can just vaguely reveal a small section of my misfortune within the past."

"I- you don't have to say anything if we're making you too uncomfortable..." Pyrrha adamantly said, still surprised by immediately getting her answers to the scars in question.

It would primarily lead to the victim becoming emotional and avoid interacting with their friends, damaging the relationship. They would have to slowly connect the bridge before he gets comfortable with them

But the group hasn't done anything to garner his trust and he was still willing to share the massive secret of his scars- it was a section, but anything from the source is a massive reveal about Jaune.

"You won't believe it and you don't trust me but I gave you the benefit of the doubt since I all of you will become great people who will build a world for the innocents to live in utopia." Jaune gave a small glance at Weiss who suddenly acted at unease under scrutinizing look.

And like Pyrrha and the others, they don't know anything about Jaune Arc.

"It was the night I made my oath under Snow_._ The Night I made my _Promise _and the night I chased for my **Dream**."

* * *

**Marque= Scarred**


	8. Calm before the Blizzard

**I started playing FGO and my luck sucks. Although I'm still liking this game and I think I'm addicted to it.**

**Here's how the naming for my chapters work.**

**Chapter**** for both Archer and Jaune is English.**

**Chapter**** for Jaune only in French.**

**Chapter**** for Archer only in Japanese.**

**Other character's chapter is also in English**

**Onto**** the chapter.**

* * *

We now look from a high eminence onto a gloomy, depressing red fog reaching out for miles with no trees alive and distorted fields. Sharp purple crystals were littered into the ground giving a menacing sight over the whole region.

This was the Land of Darkness where the haven for the Queen of the Grimms was situated upon called the Evernight Castle fortified with the same impenetrable and unbreakable crystals around the place.

Right now she was looking over the horizon from the heavily devised keep on the castle, seeing shades of the integument red skies.

Right now, Salem was waiting in anticipation of a worthwhile project she and her bearers worked upon for a long time to finally come in fruit today. Abruptly the doors to the room slammed open to dhow two figures enter.

"My Lady, the project has been completed. It has cost us a lot of materials to research for this new Grimm! Including the fact that this is just a prototype. If we need to complete this, we'll require far more than what we have left!" Arthur Watts, the researcher of the dark side declared to his Queen, holding a small clothed cage containing a monster waiting to be unleashed. "We made it the way you wished, modify the DNA of its subjects and slowly convert them into a Grimm, and also act as a catalyst for leeching energy from the person as well. "

"I still do not see the point for how this little stuff we put all our time and resources to become a game-changer for us other than acting as a simple steroid. " Tyrian Callie's poked at the little cage in disdain.

"Patience, my loyal servants! Everything will pay off soon and I will unveil why I ordered this to be created. " Salem smiled at the confusion sketched across her followers' faces and turned to them, moving to the table where there was a Chessboard, fully set up on a table.

She stood on the side with the black pieces and picked up the White Queen from her opposite side and then looked at Tyrian, "Say, tell me what you know about the concept of Chess oh, great Tyrian, who deems my orders in such disappointment?", Salem mirthfully questioned the scorpion tailed combatant.

Tyrian tilted his head, "I have credence into whatever you order and whatever you even say. I'm typically more curious than confused over the topic. " Salem was still waiting for her question to be answered.

Tyrian stroked his chin in thought, "..and about Chess, it's just a confrontation with the obeying pieces following their King's orders and each piece serves for different purposes in the field under a set of solidified rules going against the other King and his pieces. " he then looked back to his Queen in skepticism, "but what has this thing got to do with Chess? "

The queen of the Grimm then smiled, "I said this was a Game Changer, didn't I? " both Arthur and Tyrian nodded.

"and you can only change the way you deploy out your orders in Chess.", Arthur and Tyrian looked at each other, still having no clue over what she was trying to tell.

"However, you can't alter the rules which procreate the game of Chess itself. " she then used her powers to consume the white queen piece in a corrupted purple aura before making it turn black which caused all the senses of the two followers to be benumbed in understanding the weight of the achievement they have earned with this project.

"And today, we surpassed all presuppositions. But firstly..." Salem looked into the researcher and tech lover "...you said this was a prototype? So, I assume the results will not bear fruit to what I have in mind, should I? "

"Hypothetically correct, my Goddess. So we replicated the thing, which also took a lot of time and resources and kept it stored to continue any further mandatory changes to be registered into the Grimm. This one right here is just for experimentation; Loss of materials but mandatory to continue the project for securing other unseen flaws or conduct from the being. " Authur moved to the clothing of the cage to show a tiny sized Grimm about the size of a baby finger inside it; he opened the cage and the Grimm flew towards the hand of its Goddess as if obeying her as its creator.

She brought her hand close to her face to observe the researched Grimm, "Hmm. Quite the nuisance you are, aren't ya, little one? " she let the Grimm crawl across her body freely and resumed to look again at Arthur.

"Then I have to compromise to a different target from what I had in mind...hmm? " she thought out in the dilemma of the upcoming flaws in the being.

"I suggest using it on a developing body which would it easy to consume for the Grimm provided of their low immune system, but still be someone of high potential to observe for any notable side-effects for us to alter the structure for the other replicated Grimm we have.", Arthur gave an idea to his Goddess validating it as the most viable scheme to apply for.

"I heard that there's going to be a scout campaign at the continent of Anima meant to develop the relationship between the Empire and the Republic Separatist of Mistral?", she remembered about the certain event but the sentence came out as a question so that her followers could confirm it for her.

Tyrian corroborated for her, "Indeed, a group of 42 scout students and two escorting teachers, with a total of four people, including the teachers having aura are going to a scout event about 10 kilometers off from the town of Kuroyuri, which we failed to take out last time due to the Royal Empire's turfs coincidentally coming for trade over there. What about this has anything to do with the research?"

Salem giggled out, which creeped out both of the servants in the room at whatever ploy she was thinking about. She picked up a white pawn right next to the White king piece of the Chessboard. "I heard that the whore of a Queen from the Royal Empire had a set of twins 15 years ago and if I'm correct, the youngest kid is present there today.", she toyed around with the pawn on her hand.

"It's not like they're going to notice one missing from the family. If one's a prodigy while the other's a failure, all I need to do is to take the failure and give him a small confidence boost. After all, you wanted one of them too didn't you, Ozma? Heheheheh." Salem chuckled out at the thought, also corrupting the white pawn. Arthur and Tyrian both started to shake in fear of what Salem was trying to ask for having first hand experienced their wrath.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, my Goddess? They're obnoxious monsters hidden in human disguise. Magic or not, I think you're trying to bite off more than what you could chew!" Tyrian lost his composure and finally scolded at her for the ridiculous plan.

This ticked Salem off and she slammed the piece into the center of the Chessboard, effectively destroying the table as well in the process. Both the followers flinched at the rumbling sound and watching the pawn turn into dust from the sheer force she applied into the thing, restoring order within the room.

"I'm just Ordering you to use the Parasite Grimm on the youngest one going to the field trip! I believe that it shouldn't be that hard for you to do that and bring me the kid over here, or are you that incapable that it needs me to incinerate you here, **Right now? **" her voice got distorted in anger and she was pointing a sphere of magic right at the bellowing Tyrian who snapped shut and instantly bowed down in fear, knowing that the sphere promises annihilation of his existence in Remnant.

"Your wish is under my command. I will carry it down to someone and hopefully find someone good enough to complete the mission.", Tyrian instinctively declared under the pressure emitted from Salem.

"No. I want **You **to go there right now and get the Grimm on that boy as fast as you can! I want results, not empty words!", she looked back out on the scenery watching the skies rumble with black thunder.

"**I want an Arc and my orders are absolute.**"

* * *

Removed author notes at edit


	9. Campeur Arc

It was a prevenient morning within a deep rainforest but due to being a location of high humidity, the fog covered out as far as the eyes reach.

There was a fairly big lake on the rainforest, known to enclosed off with the tastiest of fishes and provided water to countless wild animals living in the forest.

This was the forest of Boreaspoté, or hence the forest with no snow under the burning Sun.

Winter was approaching out right now, do the humidity had condensed to produce a massive fog over the place, not that it was wholly invisible. The glaring sun managed to surpass beams of light sound the forest and since it was an early morning, the view looked magnificent. There were small animals like squirrels restocking on their favorite nuts to feed its family, ants which moved from one colony to the other, pairs of birds which flocked together in their nests to warm their precious eggs.

Then came a bellow from one of the deers, peacefully feeding on the grass the splashed with water which had condensed on the large trees. The sun stroked its light on the glittering red fur of the deer causing diffraction of her color around the forest. She had nothing to worry about the predators since she knew she was the fastest runner in the forest and the fastest predator was sleeping.

She chewed her grass and swallowed it, giving a small gulp. She then leaned down to eat her last batch of grass to satisfy her hunger, comfortably chewing it without fear of the world. She was the fastest prey on the forest, and there were no predators who could run faster than her right now.

It was unfortunate that it won't make up for the fastest incoming projectile within the forest here.

**Twish**

The deer looked at the source of the sound to see a young boy with blonde hair creep out from behind the bushes to her right...

**Thwack**

The arrow hit her right between her eyes, penetrating the flint our from the deer's throat at the angle it was looking it. She fell on her demise, giving a rumbling bleat before falling.

Another series of rumbling came off from the same bush the shooter resided upon; a boy with brown hair peeked out the bush, absolutely flabbergasted by the sheer brutality from his scout-mate and only friend, Jaune Arc.

The only friend because he was looked upon to be similar to his siblings and bring fame upon the royal family; which Jaune wasn't capable enough to prove for so. He didn't have the talent all his elder sisters did. So, due to being weak, he has been taunted and bullied almost his entire school life to the point he became an introvert. He wasn't strong, he wasn't smart and he didn't have the Arc charm.

However, Simons saw one thing that none of Jaune's peer noticed, to always help without asking for any help. Despite his measly reputation in the school known as Chivalry of the Knights, he was very well known in Arcadia to help the elders and doing part-time works for the more busy people in the empire.

He had Humility, none of the Arcs were known to have this.

Arcs were everything; harsh, rude, kind, reasonable, benevolent, strong, charismatic. They had every bit of knack to rule the kingdom with ease.

For Jaune though, he was just a black sheep within the family and this was looked down upon at.

Despite all the odds Jaune has in his life; he's simply too stubborn to give up. He wants to keep helping people when he wants absolutely nothing out of it. He gives his regular pocket money to the beggars in the street. He didn't 'buy' food for them, he 'cooks' it for them, sneaking into the Arc Mansion's kitchen and somehow sneakily cooking at night, and gathering at who knows where on Arcadia to feed these poor.

He said to him that if he couldn't become a Royal Knight, he'll just resort to something different and keep doing what he wants to, help people. His determination garnered a lot of respect from his peers after that, but the bullying remained.

Now here they were, taking a scout event along with the other scouts from the town of Kuroyuri in this deep foggy forest ten kilometers away from there, being one of the four duos who has been assigned to bring the breakfast four the whole 44 members in this get-together. Jaune himself voted to participate in this hunt due to his ridiculous skill in the art of Archery, thus receiving the assignment of hunting for breakfast.

What's better was that he's going to be the cook as well, which immediately hyped all the members coming from Arcadia while the scouts from Kuroyuri simply looked at each other in confusion to what the publicity was about. 'Oh well, they'll just have to wait and see. ', Simons thought.

He then shook out from his thought and looked at the dead deer, it's blood pooling out on the ground.

"May Gaia forgives us... " Simons gulped out at the sheer brutality of the shot coming from Jaune who just stayed silent to pay its respect, holstering his impressively massive bow almost as tall as him. 'I keep forgetting how strong he already even without his aura. '

Surprisingly, all of nature's resonance stopped as well to pay it's respect too, only the winter wind whistling and blowing the dead leaves of the trees around to proliferate Her beauty in this world of Remnant.

"Bring out the ropes and the knife. " Jaune told to him, snapping him out from his distraction of this place's beauty.

"Uuh. Oh! Y-yeah, I-lemme gets my bag here... Arg" he ground out as he pulled his back to his front, opened the zipper and pulled out the things he asked to take out and passed it to him; Jaune went to the corpse and started to skin the deer under the bright morning sunlight, neglecting the smell of the blood roaming around the body, He just kept on cutting, showing no reaction or remorse to the dead animal he was skinning currently.

This was one of the reasons why he didn't want to participate in the scout camping today. He knew how reckless his friend is. He finished skinning the deer within ten minutes cleanly and removed most of the blood. " Tie the legs, we need to hurry back and regroup with the others, or else we'd have to deal with those angry stomachs. Can't let them be eating us for breakfast, can we now? " he joked out, despite his uniform being slightly bloody from the skinning he just did, Blegh!

The reason he came today was that it was his responsibility. He started to tie the legs of deer, crunching his nose shut at the smell, and avoided eye contact with the eyes aware of how it traumatizing it is from what he heard from the other professional Knights from Arcadia about the concept of killing.

Once, he tied the legs, him and Jaune started to drag the body slowly back to their built-up camp on the other side of the lake. He couldn't help but feel his gut clench for an upcoming disaster to happen.

Despite his instincts telling him that it was the wrong thing to join the camp, he couldn't let his friend down today.

Maybe he was being too paranoid; after all, it was Jaune's birthday.

* * *

"Yep, these kid's the best chef in the whole world of Remnant. " one of the teachers, he called himself Earl, chosen from a local school at Kuroyuri, all the other twenty students from Kuroyuri also cheered at that. Earl looked to be in his late 40s with brown skin and was quite chubby, he had aura and his weapon was a combination of a whip and a harmonica as the hilt which shot a variation of darts relying on what cartridges it has.

"Alright, kids! Do you regret talking **shit** about camp anymore? " Earl scolded to his students, almost all his students' responses back in vigor, hyped about their camping today.

"YES, SIR! ", They saluted and chorused out together. The other half students, who came from Arcadia simply laughed at the display, already aware that this was about to happen when and wherever Jaune follows. No matter how gloomy or boring an event is, Jaune always found multiple 'ways' to run the tides around; He was a game-changer, royalty or not, for everyone who follows with him, he makes up everyone's day to be full of color and dynamism.

"So glad to have Jaune join us. good thing he's doing his job rather well for what he has been assigned for." This was the teacher coming from the Royal Academy of Arcadia; dressed in an expensive white robe over his scout uniform and had a long, reflective white hair which made it look like a rainbow under the sunlight. He had pale skin and purple eyes.

His weapon consists of a battle sword staff which he uses as a catalyst to eject a 'whole' boundary field using his dust to enhance the combat traits of his comrades.

Jaune and Merlin have been assigned to take this scout event as an opportunity to officialize the alliance between the Kingdom of Mistral and the Empire of Arcadia using it as an opening to start a better business trading with the other Kingdoms.

There was the concept of politics in work as well, but that can be left to Daddy Kingy Nicholas Arc for now who has been made to wreak havoc; not only in war but also in politics.

He also made havoc on creating seven kids. He was extremely happy to have a set of twins and finally have a son in his family, which apparently couldn't meet up to his expectations as his other sisters did.

He couldn't pick up the art of a sword and thus be forced to resort to Archery which he showed his knack for; he was highly discouraged to become that, provided that it was a coward's way to deal with solution and Arcs are men and women who take all threats head-on.

Although, there was one thing Jaune had; to get along with the lower class people due to his humility and absurd kindness without expressing a bit of vulnerability despite lacking the Aura.

He cursed the Goddesses when his son was esteemed as a failure and still pitied upon by the people.

He didn't hate his son's lack of aura, but he hated his son's decision to choose the coward's art, Archery and thus grounded him for a good while, forcefully teaching him the pain of politics and business, which he successfully learned to his surprise, within one year at the age of mere **Ten.** At least, he wasn't that hopeless...

He had his way to prove his wherewithal within the higher complicated society.

It didn't help that due to his sheer commitment to help people, he was willing to throw away his pride to save as many people as possible without asking for anything. His very view of his son changed when he shared his compliance to assist people in their life.

And that frightened the father, a Lot.

So whenever his son went somewhere, he always deployed Merlin as his guardian to supervise him whenever he did anything stupid.

So this time, he decided to test his mantle and send Merlin and Jaune as a way to connect a bridge between them and Mistral. Jaune's twin started to study in Mistral as a way to increase the morality of the relationship between the Kingdom and the Empire.

Jaune's twin wanted to become a Huntress and he knew that Jaune looked to her as an ideal person to catch up to, sibling rivalry burning the fire hotter.

...better was to say 'Fire and Ice hitting each other' since they were opposites but knew each other like they were books.

Oh well, the thing was going well so far according to Merlin's point of view. Of course, he had the responsibility to gather everyone and make sure his Highness doesn't celebrate his birthday at the night alone today at the first of January, nicely falling parallel to the New Year as well.

"Oh look! Renny, I think saw a sloth eating a pancake! Look! She's right there! " a cheery, petite girl wearing a scout cap hiding her bright orange hair dragged her friend who Merlin now knows as Renny, having long black hair and a strand of pink hair and had pink alluring eyes. She had fair skin and was flat-chested and was a head taller than her friend. Those two duos being the two students having their aura present, which he couldn't understand why they chose to join a local school in Kuroyuri rather than going to gain combat knowledge in Sanctum Academy, giving Jaune's twin to have two new friends to hang out with.

'Hehe, a little flat-chested, I need to enquire about them before suggesting them about Sanctum...', Merlin thought who is thoroughly was known as the wisest pervert in Arcadia.

Jaune's twin though; she was just as puzzling as his younger twin brother (just 18 seconds younger than her) she was a very unusual prodigy who was far more mature than she looked and always had a grasp to any category of situations which Jaune wasn't capable of in some cases.

"Nora, I do not think sloths eat panca... what?! It just ate the- " a masculine voice came which sourced from the girl being carried by the ebullient orange-haired girl. Then the thought came on his head

'Wait she's a boy?! ' Merlin's eyes popped out at the realization.

"Hnn? It appears that you want to go for boys as well as chase after girls. It seems nice that you at least take a chance to share your affection for the same gender as us boys...I need to share this with dad and mom; you can finally get the break for getting looked down upon for stalking little girls around Arcadia! That's so cool to learn that you go both ways!" Jaune said in esteem for the pervert of Arcadia, puncturing a massive hole into his self-pride. To be called a pervert has defiled his existence enough. Now he couldn't bother to get the new title of swinging both ways.

"Guh! Go back to the kitchen and make me a sandwich, you brat! " most of the people gasped at the slang Merlin used on Jaune, some just giggled at the interactivity taking place. It wouldn't make sense since Jaune was a boy but, his elder sisters, all armed with Aura and ridiculously strong; decided to make abuse Jaune's cuteness and giddily dress him like a Barbie doll to satisfy and entertain themselves. They couldn't afford the time to don dresses due to the immense pressure their job in the army, business or politics does on their life. This thus brought their girly resolve to violate their youngest brother in pretty dresses and nosebleed to a coma in gratification. Now Jaune did not have the word known as 'Common Sense' in his dictionary, thus he simply did not resist their remark on him for dressing up. He didn't know the usual actions or words to execute when it came to business, which helped a lot for him and the Empire of Arcadia; his defiance of logic caused him to very rules of Business and Politics, solving everything the most alien way possible. All the feats of his career made Merlin and his parents shiver at the thought of his deadliness upon growing to be an adult, Arc pride aside.

The Arcadians understood the logic of the terminology of Merlin to Jaune since they also share this review on the youngest Arc as well and merely shrugged this out. Jaune shivered and tried to cover his body with his arm as if trying to hide a genital being leered upon by a stalker.

"I don't know what you just said... but I feel like I'm going to get violated by something. You're going to protect me! Right, Mr. Merlin? "

"Guh! ", not aware of his guardian's pain, Jaune cutely pouted towards him and looked at him with pitiful eyes, not aware of the slang Merlin cursed upon him. The Arcadians with the Mistralians snorted at the silly comeback from Jaune and cheered, screaming at the unintentional roast Jaune did on him.

The teacher's eyes were twitching and his hand was clasped hard on the staff visibly shaking from the anger of the humiliation he just suffered.

The other teacher, Earl, the escort from Mistral and the teacher of the Kuroyuri Scouts grabbed Merlin's shoulder to calm him down. "You reap what you sow. Your age seems to catch up to you; for someone of your caliber to let yourself open to a mere child to get openly embarrassed like that. You truly are the worst of the worst, perverted old bastard! Hahahaha!", all the other participants laughed out at the miserable wizard.

"Psshh. There's also the surprise we have to set up for him. I can't just let him do all the work and not pay him back. Now go sulk in the forest right there before coming back. Hahahaa! " the other teacher whispered before laughing at his misfortune.

Merlin grumbled and went back into the forest. "Birthday or not, you'll pay for this soon, I hope something bad happens to you. " Merlin cursed out and he promptly got a response.

**Crackle Rumble**

He shivered at that and felt an atypical amount of unease right that instance. He now wished for the other sister to show up here and bring order as this would have been much better if she came to control the situation due to her profound professionalism in organizing things.

She was built to be an absolute ruler for the Empire of Arcadia. She had every single attribute of the Arcs which made the Arcs the best rulers known to Faunus and Mankind.

About today's excursion though, the youngest sister was adamant of not letting her twin brother leave for this important occasion sentimentally, afraid that something bad will happen which made Merlin condemn himself for simply shrugging her deterrent.

She was extremely religious as well, a major acolyte of the religion of Christianity, which very much surprised the Arc Family and the other Nobles as almost all of them were worshippers of the two Goddesses. She conducted the institution of the religion in Arcadia, threatening anyone who'd go against her will be burnt by her 'Holy Flame' in the name of Him?

He never knew how religion functioned, he was an atheist for his religion and so was most of the Arcs and its people within the Empire of Arcadia.

She, like her brother also got along well with the Faunus and economically helped their lives to sustain themselves in a place like Arcadia; where everything there is expensive and where racism was extremely strong once ago. Her brother helped the Faunus for their presence into Arcadia politically, economically and influence wise, making them eligible for taking seats for the votes. He showed faunus had a place on Remnant.

And for that, they won a good amount of them and the Faunus got admitted as DCs across several districts in Arcadia.

Jaune as a fighter? Nope.

Jaune as an archer? Wouldn't matter as the other siblings are just about as good as him at shooting stuff.

Jaune as a politician was something neither Nicholas or Merlin expected him to excel upon.

There already was a heavy debate whether or not they should put both her and Jaune as a competitor for the royal throne after the twins garnered the title of Holy Maiden or Saint due to helping with their lives while the brother got the title of Reality Forger for going against the harsh world of politics to give them a world to reside upon and live.

She was also declared as an impressive battle leader and was recruited into the Royal Army at a young age of 13 while Jaune entered the political and business world at 13 as well.

The sister was majorly known for increasing the morality of her comrades in battle abruptly. No one knew how many dire situations fell upon the army when Jaune's twin went into battle, and making victory seem impossible and making all hope to be lost within the ranks.

Then her chosen weapon glows bright yellow and pink before the soldiers get their morale increased exponentially, everyone who saw her in action assumed that it was the Flag which inspired them to impulse though all the outcomes going against them as they feel invisible, which upon further observation by the army supervisor, Nicholas Arc himself... found that it was correct to a good extend, declaring it the effects of a semblance.

She secretly revealed to her parents that her semblance boosted all the comrades around her up to a ridiculous amount of one** whole mile** and became a battle leader just like her father immediately right when he learned about this and also got the approval of several other generals. After learning a good deal of combat, she was transferred to Sanctum under her mother's family name rather than his father's two years later after some missions in the army. Her mother wasn't happy at the way her father was teaching her and forced him to make her join a proper educational facility and go along with her peer.

However, as suiting as the weapon looked on her along with the army for everyone watching them, Merlin knew weapons were varied and peculiar in the world of Remnant but...

Who fights using a **Flagpole** in their battles anyway?

* * *

Edit: Author notes removed.


	10. Omoidasu Arc

It was a beautiful Autumn morning at October, Beautiful blue skies occupied the atmosphere and the yellow bright light penetrated past the fog of the on the water, giving a tranquil yellow reflection onto our hero's face who right now, was standing on the bridge basking himself in the morning sunlight and heading his way to the library to research the changes that took place while he wasn't on his active duty as a Counter-Guardian to this ongoing future.

Right now, he was marveling himself at the spectacular sunrise coming from the half-sunk sunrise on the Antikatastáti̱s Bridge, the same counterpart of the Grear Kobe bridge on his home city Fuyuki.

"This place was in flames when I was there. When I failed to defend Fuyuki and all went to hell there. " His vision transmuted and went back to the past of Alaya's war against Gaia.

* * *

**Year: 2020, 1st of January.**

**0420 Hour**

**Location: Fuyuki, Kobe Bridge.**

Archer shook his head and opened his eyes to look at his feet; it was covered in moss and thick branches of the trees tightened around the pillars of the Kobe Bridge. Everything was covered in the green from the power of Mother Nature, **Gaia**.

Archer then looked into his hands and body which was glittering from the uncountable circuits powering his whole body.

This was the power of Humanity's Hope, **Alaya**, which was known as the Counter Force.

Archer looked at the river to see the river split the two lands, usual in his hometown, Fuyuki. There was no snow due within the city despite the raw heat of the destruction taking place around the city despite Winter still going on.

What was unusual was that the left side of the territory, which was industrial and job sector of the city was covered up in apocalyptic green plants promising doom to anyone who would step a foot down on the threshold.

On the right side, where the residential district was located, was completely engulfed in flame...

...flame which followed to Archer's right foot.

Indeed, Archer and several other Counter-Guardians were assigned to clear out **Gaia's** present in the territory and end this war once and for all. The operation started with Emiya spamming countless Broken Phantasms for hours to wither the Beasts with extreme precision and accuracy, which resulted in the whole place to be scorched in flames and covered in debris.

Now he was ordered to arm every unarmed Counter-Guardians with the fakes he was known to make as throughout his entire life and act as a temporary strategist throughout the operation.

Another unusual thing was that the ground of the residential district was elevated upwards, it was the work of a Titan in humanoid form who goes by the name of Farnese Atlas. His history originated from Greek Mythology. After getting slain by Zeus, **Alaya** decided to extend an offer to him and serve for Humanity which he voluntarily accepted just like him. The difference was that he didn't regret the mindless killing like how he did when he realized how his ideals betrayed him. Archer couldn't provide too much comparison with each other; he was betrayed by his ideals while he was betrayed by the celestial wrath of Zeus himself.

He knew how Shirou's life and marvels were filled with endless irony up to the brim, but it was annoying to see Farnese overkill the formation of those Beasts by throwing a quarter kilometer atlas right on top of them as his Noble Phantasm.

He really shouldn't be complaining about it though but he believed it was somewhat unnecessary considering this was **Gaia's** last stand which was to be marked as an important day for Humanity. So, flinging off that much strength would waste energy and make it harder to go past their stations one by one.

**Gaia** is sending everything she had to defend the place vigorously; Heroic Spirits, Servants, Phantasmal Beasts and even some divine beings like gods and goddesses to defend on Gaia's last stand

However, the fire they were putting up was being consumed by a bigger one. **Alaya **was performing the same moves but just to a bigger extend and hoping to completely out fuel her rival in the war. However, the defense put up by **Gaia **seemed suspiciously low for a last stand even to Archer's standard.

'Speaking of the deified; here comes the Titan himself... mounting that ridiculous giant meteor on his back.'

"Ah! Sorry to keep you waiting, Archer boyo! I felt a little knot on my back. Thus, I decided to snap it. And oh Boy! That was the most satisfying pop I had until the last one before my death. It eased so much tension off my body that I mistakenly flung the atlas a bit too hard. Hahahaha! " Archer sweatdropped at the nonchalance of the Titan in human form. "You flung a Noble Phantasm because you wanted to release your tension and- " Archer paused looking back at the destruction behind him.

"- mistakenly threw a several tonnes atlas on there to eliminate those henchmen's? "

"Nice to see you guys chilling here while we're in the middle of a battlefield, Atlas. The other Counter-Guardians are having an issue on the industrial sect of this city and they're getting hammered by the artilleries of the Beastmen. The foot soldiers need something hard to smash past that tree planted wall placed right on the other side of the bridge."

They saw another Counter-Guardian join them on the checkpoint; he was the master of breaching hired after his death from Hungary. No matter how thick or how much sentries the wall has, no one was better than Titusz Dogovics. He was the very best when it came to sieges and no one; not from the past or the future was better than him in those regards. He started to scratch his chin in the thought of how to overcome this obstacle; a wall made of plants having thick branches and covered in leaves. Right when one gets cut, it immediately grows back to its original shape until the nutrients run out. Problem is that those casters guarding the walls are ceaselessly boosting them with those minerals using Bounded-Fields. Before we could even apply some good damage, they cobble up all our pushers to inflict a breach on them.", Dogovics noted out the issues.

Archer looked at the massive wall defending the place at the end of their checkpoint to see the multiple casters under Gaia's order streamingly shooting out projectiles at the attackers.

"Archer, we all know that you're the most widely varied and the most versatile Counter-Guardian under **Alaya's **contract. There has to be some Noble Phantasm in your Marble Phantasm to deal with this crap. All you need to do is clear some of those casters out before finding a way to send me onto the top of those walls and pulverize the rest of them. I just need to get close to that wall somehow and you're going to be the man who's about to solve this just like how you initiated the assault. " Dogovics turned to the other side and went to regroup all the foot soldiers in the front and collecting themselves to go past the river or along the bridge.

"Now, I'm going to form up all the troops together for an assault while you formulate some strategy to tear down that wall; best would be some poisonous or fire-based projectiles to deal with them swiftly as I start pushing or they'll gather enough to push us back to square one at this rate. "

"Tch, little doggy really needs to sleep after chewing on a bone. He's way too uptight on his ass but he's totally right about our circumstances; we need to deal with this quickly to stop the upcoming pinch they're putting up soon. You should be able to deal with this, provided **Alaya **gave the most circuit out of all the Counter-Guardians on this final operation." he looked at the other summoned soldiers by **Alaya** were being brought together in a defensive form waiting for their new orders under the 3 Counter Guardians.

"Hmm... if I remember correctly, there was this museum on our way to this bridge right here; the Museum of History, which got some good historical monuments from World War Two being viewed outside the place. " Archer reminisced about the place during their assault on the residential and commercial area of Fuyuki.

"And how is that relevant to our current predicament?", Atlas said, in doubt to whatever trick Archer was about to pull up his sleeve but what has the Museum got to do with this?

"Since I've got countless circuits, I could possibly execute the most ridiculous strategy known to mankind.", Archer smirked at where the wall held off **Alaya's **assault...for now.

Dogovics also returned and regrouped with them ordering out the regrouping of the troops

"I'm all ears to what I've heard. Do share this shift about what you're going to do to those miserable nature lovers. " Dogovics annoyingly said getting impatient of the hold Archer's putting up at the judgment day. Here they were trying to get past this impenetrable wall and this bastard was ludicrous enough to go for a history lesson right now.

"I _Structural Analysed _a vehicle from there; a world war tank called the Chi-Nu. " Archer shared the first part of the scheme he was going to apply for destroying the next defense of their enemies. This made the other two guardians quirk their eyebrow in confusion to where this was going. "Okay? Those stuff in your Homeland can take a few blows from those casters provided you reinforce them but it's going to get way too concentrated once we get to their effective firing range which makes them quite useless in this situation.

"Even though these tanks can't handle hits, they're capable of carrying impressive weights with good balance. "

Archer looked back at them, eyes absolute with resolution and mischief. "And who said range is going to be a problem? And I also believe I heard you say that you Hungarians are the best in breaching walls, right? " this made both the servants look into Archer for the directed question but they knew he was deciding what's going to happen into the battlefield right now.

"I don't know what he's up to, but I absolutely do not feel safe.", Dogovics shuddered, sharing his opinion to the indistinct plan from Archer.

"I don't know what he's up to, but I feel like I'll be entertained by whatever's going to happen.", Atlas laughed out accepting his instinct coming out from his gut. Everyone within **Alaya's **rank knew how impactful and influential Archer is for the world.

Enough to struck fear into **Gaia** herself due to how untypical he is in his job as a Counter-Guardian.

...and also into the mythological breacher of Hungary as well.

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually doing this; the irony is way too stupid! Is this really the power of technology?" Atlas told the rider of the vehicle he was going along with. "Plus, I still don't get how you managed to fit something so enormous in this vehicle you created.

"Let's see if I can test my new riding skill into this. I can't just let Saber know that I put my Driving License into waste."

Archer poured more od into the vehicle speeding it up.

'Glad to finally receive the news of potentially bring qualified to get summoned as any of the main seven classes for the heroic spirits now that I'm clear for being a Rider.", Archer proudly thought.

"Sharp turn to the left to get to the bridge! Oi! Oi! You're going to drop this tank into the river if you're to go this fast."

Atlas grabbed the seat hard bracing to drown into the river as Archer drove the massive vehicle at high speed uncaring of the sharp corner in front of them.

"I don't think you're supposed to get a driver's license to drive this Tank of yours or the several other dozens you created temporarily." ,Archer traced three hundred and sixty of those Chi-Nu tanks including the one they were driving on, he positioned all of them on the river bank on the side opposite to the bank having a massive wall all having their turrets aimed at the entrance.

"Let's see if that stunt works out now, Heeup! " He paddled the brake and spun the steering wheel hard. "Mi a faz? Slow this szar down before you kill us! Waaaah?! FAAAAAZ! " he squealed as inertia jerked his body to the opposite direction of their turn suddenly.

**SCREEECH**

Archer professionally _drifted_ the tank to the left to take the road on the bridge in absolute accuracy, missing the props on the side path and slide cleanly before controlling the vehicle straight entering the bridge in from the clean swoop and stopped the vehicle with the turret aiming right over the entrance of the wall. Saber had forced him to take up the racer's driving school.

"Farnese, what you're about to see is the rebirth of a legend, a miracle reproduced from the very beginning of the rise of mankind and the fall of the Gods 4000 years ago into this modern age, about to serve its purpose within the 21st century. " Farnese who was setting up the turret to aim right over the entrance of **Gaia's** wall and in synchronization, all the other 359 tanks obeyed the same order, aiming the traced massive, golden-trimmed cannons at the wall of their enemies getting ready to unleash the radiance of the Gods themselves.

"Archer! I'm sure there are some other alternatives to breach that wall! Get me out from this piece of szar right now!", Dogovic's pleas were given no mind as the followers of **Alaya** resumed on proceeding towards epic proportions.

This is the power and defense of the richest and the strongest of cities brought up together to preserve itself as the strongest offense and bring rebirth to the age of Humanity once again! This is the adapted answer to Humanity! Reinforce the bottom parts of your body, Dogovics, and don't worry about your other buddies; I issued the same thing for them. Brace yourself! " the tip of the cannon in the tank started to glow in orange sparks darkening the sky from the sheer light produced from it which also sourced from the other tanks.

"**Melammu**\- "

"Hey! Get me out of this hülyeség right NOW! " Dogovics exclaimed in fear of his summoned life for the first time in his wall breaching career. "

"Hit those bastards!", the titan exclaimed in joy to finally put action into destroying the casters defending the towers with their improved cannons.

"**Dingir!**",Archer roared before unleashing the power of Uruk, the Noble Phantasm of the caster form of his nemesis, Gilgamesh.

**BOOOMMM**

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE THIS IS OVEErree- " his voice tuned out as he went over the distance on top of those wall hundred of meters away.

Archer watched as a formation of bright stars covers up the dawn skies before raining down on all the walls, shaking the whole place from the impacts and explosions itself.

The Noble Phantasm was so bright that it darkened the sky to black.

Archer provided countless Broken Phantasms for the other tanks to drill the defense for a good while before breaching.

"Speaking of the Broken Phantasms- just what did you give the hitter tanks with?", Atlas curiously inquired as he watched the sky fill with volatile shooting stars.

Archer saw the other tanks fire the Dingirs which were armed into its turrets before seeing a good portion of the top of those walls getting covered by an intense white flash, burning in brilliant flames which effectively killed the defenders there instantly and saw their bodies drop down from the top to their defense.

"Oh, they're all **Vasavi Shaki**, belonging to the legend in Mahabharata, Karna."

"Hah! That's hilarious to see you find a new absurd way to utilize the divine constructs. I'm sure both Gilgamesh and Karna are rolling in their graves seeing this phenomenon."

"...Hn."

"Nice to see you catapult something else other than Broken Phantasm. Don't you think the heat from those weapons would burn off our dear breachers?"

"They'll be fine, they're Hungarians. Some scorches won't affect their fighting style.", Archer lamented.

Hypothetically, not all the tanks shot out overcharged weapons at the ultimate defense; twenty of the tanks, carrying those massive dingirs, put a squad of Dogovic's Hungarians and shot them over the wall to open the entrance withering their forces along the way for reinforcements to enter. Archer saw the Hungarians slashing and heaving through the troops standing the wall with the best of their abilities, absolutely wiping out all the defenders in pure skill and hilariously enough; saw Dogovics himself, who was ruffled out from the flight and was glaring at him before giving the middle finger.

"Reasonable enough. Thanks for the assist!", Atlas jovially mentioned.

There were also the walls which were full of green transform into charcoal grey due to the fire effectively burning it away; debris falling and dead bodies withering. He impressively watched Dogovic tear the door of the gate with brute strength which made the foot soldiers roar with high morale before charging to the weakened walls. The plan flawlessly worked.

"That's kind of overkilling it. I'm sure the anti-divine aspect turned things easier- no wonder **Alaya** simply thinks of you whenever she needs to complete her daily groceries."

"It's supposed to be flashier- I suppose that's with due to being these being fakes of the original.", Archer begrudgingly mentioned.

Atlas peeked at the destruction; walls completely going dark from getting burned from the small window of the tank.

"..huh. I don't believe one moment that your fakes are supposed to do that. Looks like this action of yours would answer several of the qualms the other Counter-Guardians have on your versatility."

"It's not over yet. Prepare for the next volley, those guys can't handle the defenders on their own. Aim the concentrated defenders and start pummeling them down!", Archer loaded another un-named phantasm and charged it with Prana effectively breaking it before loading his Dingir. Alaya did give him the highest amount of circuits to deal with this whole operation. Copying a Dingir from Gilgamesh's Caster class should have been hard to trace for Shirou and the same goes for Archer, given that it was a divine construct.

This was possible, however, because Archer was replicating it with the help of the **Counter-Force**.

**BOOOMMM**

Archer watched the world get consumed in light after that.

* * *

**I hope, you liked that. I did put that Gilgamesh in my previous chapter to give a hint for the next chapter.**

**The main inspiration is as you know; Caster Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasm and shooting those Hungarians came from the catapulting scene of the troops from Bahubali.**

**I try to make fight scenes as creative and diverse as possible when compared to the two original shows. You're going to witness a lot of these diversities from both Archer and Jaune nearly all the time through their fights.**

**To the people getting impatient of the big stuff coming; I believe it'll take about... three flashback chapters, seven short chapters for Jaune's improvements and three to five chapters for the Cardin Bullying intensification, which some may interpret as the big stuff but isn't going to be that.**

**Then there are the chapters for Archer; three to five slice of life chapters, two to three chapters for missions, and possibly give another chapter to end the flashback of confronting Gaia's last stand depending on my reviewers. So, a fairly long time.**

**Then we'll enter the big stuff which stuff gets serious and you get to see your favorite characters wrecking stuff to the latest volumes of RWBY with more personal additions to spice things up.**

**Until then, things will be tame and would probably try to fix holes that exist on RoosterTeeth's RWBY.**

**Hey, some of you may argue that RWBY has no holes and is flawless, but that makes it worse according to me; when there are no holes, it means that the writer didn't struggle hard enough to properly plot his story. Everything RoosterTeeth does seems so vague, meaningless, and introduces stuff out of nowhere with no proper background to instill meaning to it, preventing to provide an understanding of the writers to learn more about it. I only find their fights a bit more unique but not enough to reach a level on its own**.

**Pyrrha's liking to Jaune is a perfect example and the same goes for the relics. Yes, Pyrrha is indeed overly done but I barely see a fic where they did the pairing feel right or I'd just see them do the typical stereotype you people complain about when it comes to Pyrrha liking Jaime due to not knowing her. They could have sacrificed a few episodes to give better in-depth to five the pairing more vibes and emotions to it. I'm aware of this and I promise you that I'll try to compromise my Pyrrha's interaction to be far more different than the others even though my character interaction is pitiful when compared to other writers. If you think I'm going for Pyrrha only, I'm not going to do so just yet**.

**And for actual Fuck's Sake, I'm saying again that I chose each girl to create a synergy in terms of Attitude and Powers for Jaune and I don't get why people just nag about the Arkos pairing. Great, you finally know that Pyrrha is one of the girls in the harem, just stop nagging about it! It's my fanfic and I do what I want with it (not entirely, but please try to understand).**

**It's obvious that anything from the Fate Lore messes anybody from the RWBYverse.**

**But do remember that the RWBYverse is still Nasuverse, just reaching into the future.**

**That's all for today, Randomasaurus** **out.**

**Omaidasu= Reminisce/remember.**


	11. Calm before the Fire Whirl

**Here ya go, the second character from Fate who gets to decide the fate of the protagonist of this fic, Jaune.**

**Please don't force me to write incest, please.**

* * *

"_This is the CCT, to whom will I connect the call with across from Mistral?_ " I heard the monotonous female voice of the so-called A.I inquire about the individual I was trying to contact too; No matter how many times I always went for a broad call like this, I always get this feeling of the paranoia of having my privacy invaded- most probably by the Vacuon Nobles due to the broken traverse my new mother dropped on them upon marrying my father, ditching them in the progress- something relating to abandoning an association consisting of nobles and leadership.

There was a lot more going on than that but the gist that I managed to snoop from my parents were the facts that their hostility revolved around some secret asset my mother brought along after ditching Vacuo, making them extremely furious over my mother and set up a massive bounty on her.

Most likely through connecting the between Arcadia and the state of New Camelot ironically after the latter breaking up against the Vacuon unity and joining with the Empire of Arcadia, leading to an explosive war between the two superpowers till Vacuo started having a Civil war on their own; between the Council and the Nobles.

Honestly, I managed to deduce out this much our of spite from my mother's family name.

My father said that he wanted to politically connect the bridge between Arcadia and Mistral before extending the relationship to the other Kingdoms before apologizing to Vacuo which that seemed unlikely; my father forged my family name of Arc and dangerously changed it to my mother's Family name for protecting my privacy as a potential Ruler for the Arcs which made me conclude father knowing nothing about the history my mother's Royal background.

Kind of ironic when I think of it; two nations back in the 15th century going against each other for over 100 years now join under a single cause- Love.

The opposite reality to what I had to go through before dying, entering the Throne of Heroes- Violence and Betrayal.

...It made me want to swear at the sheer ridiculousness I have been reincarnated to witness in the 61st Century.

Incomprehensible but it made sense; with New Camelot receiving no support as a frontline from the other Vacuon Nobles resting in their castles.

How cowardly.

Jeez, just how energetic could my father be?

He should be far more ecstatic that she was willing to spend this much time with him on the bed; the notion of birthing seven other siblings... Unbelievable on my mother's part.

About my privacy, however- I abhorred my mother's family name.

"Connect the call to Nicholas from Jeanne."

I initially wanted to become a Royal Knight and serve my father's empire as a time for a good while before noticing the loss of faith the people had over their Gods; all accepting unparalleled skill, calculated, and precise actions over the miracles and lucks given by God himself.

"We have received a total of 5 Nicholas, choose your contact." I clicked on the one having my family name _Arc._"_Connecting call to Nicholas Arc, please wait for the receiver to respond._ " I knew how the creator of this CCT tower promised how the transmission of the calls is uninterpretable but I still feel vulnerable whenever I make a call. But back to what I contemplating.

Rather than worshipping our God, they simply just say they worship him but they neglected Him. His Holy eminence must have been thoroughly crying over this right now. These people even dare to now worship these two new Goddesses written in the fiction books back then, Gaia and Alaya. I was absolutely gobstruck to how overwhelmingly the Hunters and Huntresses worship these two fiction goddesses created from a mere whim 4000 years ago.

With the power of my weapon and my brother's cunning political skills, I managed to forcefully bring back the worshipping of our God in Arcadia and thus decided to be a missionary, using the excuse of becoming a Huntress to go to the other Kingdoms and spread the belief of Jesus and God. Surely, it will be far laborious without the support of my twin brother but with God on my side, everything will be possible. Sure, he didn't have the physical prowess of our royal family but he specialized in other fields in his own way, miraculously bringing equality for the Faunus in Arcadia. He says he achieved such deeds because of 'forging' things his way but I simply saw this as a reward granted by God for his virtuous bringing. Regardless, he's my only brother and God truly blessed me with someone who will be there to support me in my adventure.

... Gilles would have harmonized well with my brother Jaune. Now back to the call.

"Oh, Happy New Year, sweety! I'm surprised you decided to call right now! It's certainly a nice timing for you to call me, we got a break from the meeting we were having to set in the ties between Arcadia and Republican Junta Mistral officially today in this New Year's and things are smoothly flowing to success in my accords; There's you of course and they're certainly happy to bear someone of true royalty in their kingdom and show us the culture of the Huntsman and Huntresses while we show them our culture, a benevolent exchange thanks to you! " I heard my boisterously shout in joy for his ambition coming in full success. I was primarily meant to meet up with the legendary Pyrrha tomorrow in her free time and have a friendly spar with her after she completes her tournament interviews but there were still two things left for me to do before that.

Check up on father which I'm doing right now.

And wish my brother his birthday at night.

"Ah, Happy New Year to you too. I suppose a congratulation is in order, papa. Now, try not to get too carried into your ambition, take it slow and I'm sure God will have you receive the best of blessings as you progress on your work. So anyway, how is the empire doing? I hope you didn't make the guards too lax on the borders of the empire because of the new year? Those Grimms can get nasty when it becomes dark."

"I commissioned a full platoon out before New Year to check out the Grimm around the empire and clear them out and astonishingly, then reports I received to say that they saw not a single Grimm lurking around the empire at all. Looks like they were too afraid of the prowess of the greatest warriors across Remnant, Hahahaha!" No Grimm? That was really suspicious, then perhaps it's logical to state that all the Grimm migrated here but they'd have to swim all the way through and there was this one way they could transport across the water and it seemed far inconvenient to even try swim between the two continents. However, there's no other way to explain the sudden spike of Grimm around Mistral, Arcadia was a favorite spot for the Grimm to continuously attack the people.

"Do remember, it's Jaune's birthday and don't forget to wish his 15th birthday, I nearly forgot about it too and told Merlin to give him my best wishes on the skirmish I put them out together for." Jaune and Merlin going for a Skirmish again in the New Year's? Is he that senile to send people abroad to work on holidays like this? Jaune was good at politics however and it's obvious for papa to make out the best for him, his son, and his empire. That puts a bit of trouble for me since I don't know where he could have gone to work. Time to find out where he went so I can call him on the region he's at.

"I think you need to calm down on pushing Jaune too hard; even though he has ridiculous stamina, even he has his limits. Get him home while you still can. Oh! And do tell me where he's at, so I can easily locate him from his region at the CCT Tower."

I'm aware of how many people in Arcadia call me an overprotective sister due to how much I defend my brother from harm and how coincidentally I show up every time whenever he needs me to protect him. I never experienced sibling love and rivalry before and I'm glad for God to grant me such wonders.

"I sent him to a camp event with Merlin and several other students from the Royal Academy Scouts to get along with the Scouts from Kuroyuri as a sign of our pact connected together between two nations. They're currently in the Boreaspoté forest around the outskirts of the Kuroyuri Town. You truly are a caring sister, you know that?", Finally got something over my brother's location. If I remember correctly Kuroyuri is on the South-West of Elpí-

"!" my gut clenched in worry

"Jeanny, are you okay? You just gasped right now! Is something wrong?"

Is something wrong?! You're about to get your son killed. You're sending him to a suicide job now! I need to get a bullhead to Kuroyuri right now!

"Father, send an army to Kuroyuri right away! I'm cutting the line right now! There's no time to talk about this!" I cut the call and jumped off the window from the tower and landed at one of the tops of the houses creating a small crater. I didn't care about the damages right now and sprinted to the nearest bullhead ride around here as fast as I could, pumping aura to reinforce my legs and ignored the anaerobic burn, practicing acrobatics was really paying off; I really needed something to catch up to my brother's parkour skills, I jumped from obstacles to obstacles, boosting from verandas to verandas and jostled myself to different roofs but that didn't matter.

My brother's in Mistral and I need to save him.

* * *

**Oh well, Jeanne's finally here and this is simply the Jeanne brought from the Throne of Heroes.**

**Yes, magecraft is still a thing and she will have her Noble Phantasm, reincarnated or incarnated from the ToH.**

**Randomasaurus out :-)**


	12. Kenkyū Arc

**Click**

Archer was snapped out from the reminiscing of his glorious strategy against the wall of **Gaia** by a bright white snap from the smartphone-like device which was held by a random girl who was now trying to dip her face behind the screen as if she was trying to hide away after being caught under the headlight like a deer. She seemed to be pretty young too, maybe a late teen girl. She had black hair and green eyes with creamy skin. Her figure told him that she was a confident powerful lady with the strength to back it up.

Of course, she should have recognized how much she had interfered with the Hero in front of her. Naturally, no one enjoys having the climax of their good being annihilated by someone. However, Archer was willing to let this go for now.

After all, the _actual_ climax of that incident outweighs the good titillation he went through during the fall of Fuyuki. And Archer being Archer, at least had to do his thing with no complaints 'Teasing till they question their whole existence '. Archer looked around to see a good audience of crowd form up around the pairs who initially came to watch the sunrise here as well which congruently went for Fuyuki as well, making it even better tease her now.

"Are you kidding with me? You just had to ruin my reminiscence of the past like that, didn't you? You know that it's rude to get into other people's private matters. " Archer initiated the conversation. Archer, now the past figure he accepted partially before he died for his ideal.

"Eh? Eh? " her eyes widened in the surprise of response which came from the unusually quiet liberator of the four youths in Mistral, who anyone, obviously from a simple glance should be able to tell that he was daydreaming his whole existence somewhere else. Archer shouldn't have been given much care or attention if he wouldn't have saved some major political figure but he coincidentally saved the son the mayor himself, earning a minor celebrity status after the epilogue. He simply wanted to get to the nearest shelter before getting outnumbered by the Grimms lurking aggressively around the dark. He didn't ask for the citizenship p, but it truthfully turned the tables massively for the Hero sent to the Past-Future.

Archer saw three other girls giggle at the interplay between them, also preparing their scroll to record the drama 'Probably her friends. Looks like I need to restrain myself a little, my reputation's in the line now; Just need to create a positive image for these people before securing a job somewhere over and start on a workshop when I get the finance for that. All I need is to not have my E-Rank Luck ruin these opportunities right on my face. ' Archer stared back into the girl who's head was shrinking under the collar bit by bit.

"What do we have here, a young lady looking towards settling a score with a tired old man. My! It appears well-versed ladies this generation got a very wide varied taste when it comes to preying on their... opposite genders. " Archer paused to stop himself from expressively saying Mate as he was under the surveillance of several other witnesses. He couldn't just diminish the image that he wrought to get so far for.

Archer saw the girl hitch on her breath and cheeks go to a small tinge of red. "N-no, fellow sir? I never meant to invoke over your reminiscence but since you were garnering a good crowd over the last incidence. S-so I had to notify you what was going on before people went a bit too far... " looks like she finally understood how much she bit before chewing.

"Oh, pretty substantial upon the interaction for high social class people as well! As for these people, I don't mind them staring holes over the body, makes me realize people are looking over to get well adverse into getting my full attention and learn more about my existence... through some unconventional ways. " Archer looked into the device she was hiding behind. It looked pretty similar to the explosive Galaxy Note 7 back in his time. The girl looks down in shame for being caught and swapping her vision from the floor to him simultaneously which reminded him of Rin.

"But I'm afraid that I currently got off to do some work before settling here. However, I can indulge you by allowing your soaring presence to show this old man around this magnificent city where your beautiful face reflects from the rising sun. If you were that desperate for that photo, I wouldn't even mind posing for someone of your caliber" the crowd practically cheered at the first shot he took on the girl.

Archer then preceded to look around again "I'm a little afraid I might set create some grudge for your chasers in the process-" Archer winked at the girl, " but I can hopefully chase off your suitors for the while, thank you for trusting so much in me. I'm sure your true love will thoroughly agree with me when he particularly meets with me " Archer knew how ladies from high social class tend to have no boyfriends or have them secretly and he knew that she was no exception to this He also loved it when he was summoned by Rin in Grail War where he took the joke a bit too extreme but he wished to witness for himself how much of a paradox he could have created if he played the antagonist in his legacy.

It looks like he got the results he desired for "B-bu. W-wha I... I didn't even say anything about myself! How do you know about my suitors this quick? H-how did you even know I'm from a higher platform? And take poses for me?! D-do I stick out like that for you? What will dad do when he learns about this?! He's going to ground me so hard on this... Wait! I'm an adult so I can... but that's an irresponsible course of action for a daughter like me- " just as Archer expected, she was almost identical to Rin or more accurate to the Japanese stereotyping for ladies where she'd fill under the Tsun category. You just have to slowly creep into their minds and plant some explosives before they go hay-wire like now. Her friends came to help their friend recompose themselves, still somewhat amused at the

Except that creeping into a tsun's mind was way too easy for someone like Archer because of their pride chewing them on the inside. Archer is a man who discarded his pride and focused on success and became committed to his ideal. Now, with the audience watching the foreplay from the girl in amusement, Archer took this opportunity to get away from this bridge and went back to the elevated residential area of Elpízo City, which backs at the fall was caused by Farnese Atlas. He turned to look back at the crowd again and still saw the girl rambling about her existence.

Chuckling over the funny sight, he sneaked away from the bridge for his targeted destination of going to the public library using the free pass Archer earned from the Mayor himself and started to look for it going past the dense and crowded people within the city, either going for work or their places of education. With these many people, he easily enquired about the public library easily as well as gathering a large number of crowds and cheers for yesterday's stunt.

* * *

"This place is far bigger than I thought. Glad, that the technology improved greater than before even under these circumstances with these endless Grimm or so. " Archer stopped before the entrance of the massive library and easily enough this library was the same one back from Fuyuki City before it was destroyed, which was located in front of the Kobe bridge called the Sannomiya Library. This library was translated to Greek just like the other places of Fuyuki City, in greek, it was now called Graeca Library.

Archer entered the glass front entrance and went right towards the reception desk where he met with a lady wearing expensive glasses and raven hair which was tied in a bun. She wore a lady's business suit and a red tie to suit with the red-bricked library and she looked to be in her late twenties. She wore an identity batch on her breast pocket which said her name Koráki which he assumed was the color of raven translated to Greek. She was currently typing furiously on a futuristic computer with a holographic screen and shared a small glance at him before shifting her attention to him.

He first needed to see the landmass changes, human histories, and cultures, year, military and politics, etc. He mostly needed to get the basics and find out the use of Thaumaturgy in this current era.

"... help you, sir? " the lady curtly inquired about the savior in front of her but her face had a different meaning. She was glaring holes into Archer's skull as of accusing him of a massive crime he was freely carrying around with no burden behind it. Despite missing out on the sentence, Archer knew what she was enquiring about from him.

"I require a basic introduction towards the history and culture section of this continent and the others. " Archer answered her question politely, not trying to gauge her anger in any way possible and attract unnecessary attention.

"...Library I.D, please. " the lady stood up from her seat and looked into the steel cold eyes of Archer before seeing her shoulders get stiff afterward from the eyes peering right back into her harshly. 'Looks like public services hadn't altered even within the future that much but regardless of the pointless thought, he didn't possess an I.D card yet provided that he's a brand new citizen within Mistral but he did have something else.

"Sorry to disappoint you over this, but I do not have your I.D pass for the library since I just showed up yesterday, and honestly, I'm fairly overwhelmed by the culture shock of your kingdom. So, I decided to clear up these consternations and misunderstandings before causing distress in this city by getting information in the library. The mayor gave me free Citizenship for the duty I performed yesterday and wanted to cover up the debts I unintentionally created for the man by giving my services and thought of getting access to the libraries as his payments." Archer shuffled around his pocket for a while before pulling his wallet out, seemingly ragged from the previous confrontation with **Gaia** and the **Holy Grail** during the fall, and opened the wallet searching for the check the Mayor gave him. She quirked her eyebrows in the curiosity of the messy wallet and the picture covered behind a now dirty transparent polythene cover making her curious about the man in front of her, it was a picture of a man who looked far younger than the hero in front of him having one half of the hair auburn red and the other half platinum white with a tanned skin like the man ahead of her, telling how this man looked was in his younger age. He spread his shoulder over a young petite lady having luscious gold hair and hopeful green eyes. She was cradling on a child who also attained that same hair from the mother perhaps and had the golden-brown eye color from the father? If she remembered correctly, the man's steel cold eyes did glow a bit amber under the reflection of the lights around the library, '...he must be the father; must be a victim of the Grimm themselves. ' she relaxed a bit from the realization and waited for his response to get into the library.

Thus, he brought out a simple leaflet that looked a little intricate for a paper of its size and passed it for her to check. She keenly looked into then paper before widening her eyes in surprise to what was written.

**_Grant free access for the library to Emiya Shirou, the savior of the youths and new hero of Elpízo City._ _He can take any books of his liking and use them for as long as he deems to. Treat Elpízo's mew citizen with the best of your abilities and do not disappoint him in his new home._**

**_Signed by_ _Mayor_ _Kyvernítis__ Mose_.**

"Uh..Y-yes! This seems legit, sir.", she gave a full 45-degree bow in shame, rubbing her hair to show her guilt. "Sorry for wasting your time, sir! I didn't expect an ideal hero to show up here so quickly. We acquired corroboration that a VIP would visit us from the City Hall but we haven't been expecting the hero to show up after such an intense scuffle against the Grimm yesterday and recover to visit us right today. Sir, you're welcome to analyze for any necessities from our well-supplied library! " she remembered that he was new here and wanted to learn about the continents. So, she had to personally show him around the sections he wanted to receive his pieces of information from which he said mainly consisted of Mistralian culture, history, and other ethnical topics to help him get used to as a citizen. After all, serving your citizens in one of the most important laws in Mistral.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to collect herself before executing it like a pro librarian. "Okay, sir! History and Culture section is on the stairs going to the next floor with an immediate right after that, and your Politics, Economy, and Laws are-" she opened her eyes and say the mysterious hero gone from the reception hall and nowhere to be seen from her eyes.

She checked on the cameras from her monitor and saw the hero and new citizen of Mistral taking a seat on the table put in the hall on the second floor and upon further notice, she saw two stacks of books on his two sides over the table; His right hand the history and culture books and his left had the politics, economy and law books.

"..."

She put off her glasses and rubbed it before looking into the books he collected to confirm her pareidolia upon what she just witnessed.

'EH!? B-but I didn't even finish saying where the section for those books was! And those were supposed to be on the right corner of this floor from this library! How did he even know where these books were from without even hearing me finish his requested guide?! And how did he do that so QUICKLY?!', she shot out multiple questions in her mind as the figure she was talking who rightfully received his pass to read for information in this massive library simply show up next in her monitor to reveal him, already sitting on the table hall for the next floor reading the basic 'Remnant 101 for Dummies.' or specifically, taking a look at the context before picking up the more advanced history book located to his right and get instilled into the book.

She swore. She SWORE that she wasn't daydreaming but was she dreaming about having a life with that man? Was she jealous that she couldn't get a happy family as he did? There was no other explanation as to why and how he was already reading the book in content in such a quick matter of time.

Unbeknownst to her, Archer knew this library from the bottom of his heart as he used to live in the counterpart of this city far back in the past.

* * *

"_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee._" I tested the cheesy quote under my tongue and this caused me to unintentionally fill my circuits with this anomalous energy, but I flooded my Prana in to immediately kick this foreign power out from my body and to prevent any kinds of side effects. The sensation wasn't bad per se, it just felt taxing.

Hypothetically speaking, it just felt like a sanitizer but instead, washed over my whole body and the effect felt triumphing; like I could last on a right for a longer time due to the physical increase in stamina and defense upon my body.

The rewards of this power felt intoxicating I had to immediately see this as a narcotic and eject this off my body for now. There had to be major drawbacks for this and if there wasn't one, **Alaya** singlehandedly introduced the most broken thing to ever implement for Humanity. The unconscious manifestation of Humanity my ass, this aura could give the lower tier servants a run for their money when it came to defenses primarily. I can give a valid reason for my inhumane strength now that I got this Aura.

Then there was this semblance, _an Extension of the Soul _was what it says, grants a unique power or characteristics for the users of Aura which can only be produced by the power of the Aura and only when said users get a grasp of their heart or soul, technically saying; it varies from abilities to Hyper Speed, No pain, Power buffs, Mind-reading, Magnetism... Summoning and enhancing Bounded Fields.

The last one seemed too ridiculous. I needed to check out on this quick, I haven't expected commodities from the magecraft community to even exist here. There have to be some magecraft community organizations located around; provided such trifling Magecraft terms are accumulated across Aura's functionalities.

Another interesting insight was that most people are under the assumption that the Goddess of Light, **Alaya, **reincarnated the will of humanity once again after the Goddess of Darkness, **Gaia, **dedicated her whole life to bring Nature to its former glory and Welles the creatures of Grimm to severe Humanity to its Extinction. Thus, within the climax of their bout, **Alaya** resolved her life as well, bringing to this world a new category of beings that stood far over the embodiment of pure fortitude and raw power. Before this Great War, the Mistralian archaeologists theorized them to be called as _Counter-Guardians_ after studying on the runes and writings found in Elpízo's ruins before Mistral built on this area as their capital District and City.

These were **Alaya's** response to **Gaia's** endless nightmare and forge a whole new path for humanity to reform to its former glory just like how **Gaia** wishes for hers as well and they believed that was what caused the moon to be destroyed, heh. Upon doing a Carbon-Dating, these people discovered the ruins to form approximately 4000 years ago.', I'm directly impressed by the hypothesis collected up here in such simplicity.

I'll somewhat go along with this logical information for now, not like I ever found out what **Alaya** did after she rifted me to this future. Now, back to what I was reading so far.

'If I'm correct, in the Gregorian calendar, I should be in around 6020 plus A.D ...' I paused for a while to comprehend what I had just recapped.

'I hate my E-Rank luck!', I clapped my face as hard as I could from the amount of migraine which developed from the irony right now. I physically manifested to a future just like how Gilgamesh did 4000 years ago during the 5th Grail War I had won.

Ironic that within 4000 years, the Heroic Spirit reincarnated only has one difference when compared to Gilgamesh- I'm just a fake with more versatility while he was one pony trickster through utilizing the greatest treasure known in Mankind.

Is this what you call a Culture shock?

That little action raised the attention of a few of the other people studying right now in the table, looking at me like I had grown a second head, but I gave them no mind and went back to revising my recollection over the time skip I passed through. Back to what I had missed, I need to check this Great War soon and the cultures later.

'The archaeologists theorized that the source of Aura designated from these _Counter-Guardians_ and it had become a life-long source where these so-called warriors undergo these enchanting to release the power of their legendary unknown ancestors and go into the line of culling these Grimms and to this days, they now call themselves Hunters and Huntresses. Then there's this theory of Gaia having her little fellows and these people refer to them as _Beasts_... people often blame Faunus kind due to their extra extensions which resemble wild animals in the forest...', there's no way in hell that this is a coincidence! First, they nail our identities and then they nail it for **Gaia's **cronies as well. Besides that, Racism still exists to this day; now averting it to animal parts rather than skin. How pessimistic of them, forcing an equality group like White Fang to convert into a terrorist platform.

I went back to reading, 'In fact, people are thoroughly taking this concept well enough to develop this into a religion; people who fought for the sake of people only, called themselves _Counter-Guardians_...' I felt my eye twitch like that,'...and people who fight to maintain the beauty of nature calls themselves Beasts, promising to not disappoint the Goddess of Darkness ever again and create an ideal image for **her** when **she **would personally judge them in the afterlife.', I banged my head hard into the book in exasperation making the other people wince at the banging noise. I immediately felt the comfortable burning sensation on my head, soothing the pain, exhibiting the aura to do its marvelous job, as overpowered as I expected.

"Fuck my E-Rank Luck and fuck you**, Alaya. **I'm done reading about this shit of history for today." I groaned out from the wackiness of this current world making the and decided to move to the shorter stuff.

Other than that stuff, I found the landmasses to predictably match with the tectonic movements and shifting of the plates from my time but it just gets severely boosted and it arguably returned to its former pace right when I show up, so that's an up for me; there are simply four continents, Sanus, Solitas, Anima Menagerie, and the people weren't as desperate as I had thought to, having a population over one billion. I honestly low bailed my expectations to forty million due to how roughly small the continents looked upon converting the cities into the map but I misjudged it severely; the cities and other settlements were just THAT big and built close together.

Economically, Vale has the biggest business connection around Remnant, Atlas holds the best tech, Mistral is culturally rich while Vacuo is the biggest supplier of resources.

It was also surprising to notice the imminent coexistence of majority of the wild animals and humans. The activity was superficial at first but it became more common after the Great War where animals with Aura was seen from the Vacuons, introducing the world a whole another side of the wildlife.

Geologists theorized that it was because of the Grimm continuously culling on their livestock.

On to a basic thesis for the politics: the majority of the kingdoms follows a Totalitariastic Government which consists of a group of authorized people to form up the Council.

Vale completely relies on Totalitarianism.

Vacuo on Feudal Totalitariasnim with the nobles having a civil war against the northern Democratic Association of Vacuo.

Atlas is Stratocratic Totalitarianism, having the military do the job in their continent. Probably thoae deranged individuals who isolates themselves and only pokes at other's business like the Atlas Institution on his era.

I was admittedly surprised to see Arcadia oppose the notion of this specified judgment of the kingdoms and remained committed to Constitutional Monarchy- which was why the International Council did not recognize Arcadia as an official kingdom, but their lack of involvement for gradual improvements on their nation caused a little dissatisfaction from the other kingdoms after they realized just how much Arcadia gained in the Great War, going for an expansion where no kingdoms set their eyes up to.

Despite it being free land between Vale and Vacuo, the latter felt threatened by their presence and decided to test there luck against them.

Heck, the majority of the people simply recognize Arcadia as a backwater state with no real power.

Or simply, they don't even know there was a 5th superpower.

It only says that the people seemed far more than content for their current King, Nicholas Arc, and his children who govern as dukes for his other states. His second oldest one built a movable island and only the richest of people could afford living there according to some republic tourists from Mistral and the newly accepted noble state defending the Vacuons frontlines.

'Arc? I'm certain they hold no concurrent relations to the Jeanne from medieval France during their 100-year war.', Archer sarcastically assumed.

Back to the war- it states that Vacuo heavily underestimated the power of the Arcadians and did not expect them to set up a Gryphon's nest up so quickly within the few days of their expansion and the knights are becoming a searched trend for the people of Remnant after the nobles from Vacuo admitted just how tenacious and brutal they really were when it came to fighting their own kind.

Monarchy tends to do that lot, internal family conflicts tend to cause a lot of damages within the society by itself.

It shouldn't be any different now.

Weird that a former Anarchy state could not handle the ferocity from the 'backwater country'.

Enough that they lost one of the powerhouse nobles from Vacuo and they sided with the Arcadians which for some reason their books did not disclose their identity for some reason.

Finally was Mistral, who was on the verge of losing their power over to the people, forming up into a Republic Junta in the Southern states due to the Mistral Council's incompetence to properly respond on the negation of Grimm in the destroyed settlement of Kuroyuri because of the allegations of Kuroyuri being a republic state.

People lost further faith in the Council when it was Arcadia which came to the rescue during the fall of Kuroyuri and had rescued nearly everyone other than the defendants who fell with the town in a fiery blaze.

With Arcadia forming a strong connection with the Republic Junta of Mistral, Elpizo quickly became the new capital for the Republicans of Mistral and reaching the point of becoming an independent nation not relying on the authority of the North-Eastern Government of Mistral.

It felt more like a gang war than some political semantics.

It was Mayor Kyvernítis who turned the table for the Republicans, creating his own personal and official army unit to represent the power of the people and thus becoming a role model for various of the southern states of Mistral slowly breaking loose from Mistral's clutches.

"Huh. It makes sense why he seems so querulous to get my attention. With the backing from Arcadia, the Republic Junta has immense opportunity to overthrow this flawed and corrupted system.", they really weren't that corrupt to say the least, every form of government and rebels had their two-bits of corruption too, but relying on people who only knows how to understand the Grimm and not their people was depressing by itself.

They were basically at each other's throat right now.

Last was Menegerie.

To speak it in a nutshell- that place is hypothetically Australia, having Faunus and multiple speciew habituating the massive island.

It was already near noon and I uncovered a sudden sensation coming from my gut. I closed the books and put them back to their original places before going back to the reception and knocked lightly on the desk to get her attention which she overreacted by jolting off her chair in the surprise of my presence, her cheeks lighted up a bit from the embarrassment with her eyes wide upon, being frightened.

"Eek! When did you get over here?! I didn't even hear you come... much less collect the books and locate a spot to read before I gave you the instructions! Ugh-" I sawKoráki pinch her nose at the excessive actions taking place before her possible senses, giving up to learn about my whereabouts in the library. She sat down on her chair and calmed her erratic breathing before looking at me, straightening her tie and retrieve her composure.

"So, is there any other manners in which I could help you again, sir?", she sighed out, fairly overwhelmed by the presence in the library.

"No, I believe you can release your tension for today. This library helped out massively to cover out any doubts and lack of knowledge I had on this region and the laws were ridiculously akin to my... hometown, you could say. I should take my leave and start to resolve something... recreational as soon as I can. " I said the last a bit a distaste to avoid her entering an uncomfortable topic, which she expectedly picked up and diverted the topic.

"O-oh! Thank you for accessing the Graeca Library and here is our business/contact card for you to inquire more about our eco-system around Mistral. We cannot just neglect the citizens of Mistral, can't we now? " she passed me this red and black card showing their other business ventures which were surprisingly big, considering the number of addresses fitted in the small card. I also believe that the services in this city heavily invest to satisfy their country to the best of their ability, something which most of the places on Earth missed. Although it could also conceptualize the fact of garnering huge public respect on the method of business and that, it was a lot of companies do...

...much like how** Alaya** swindled me into falling on a perpetual loop of limitless killing, but my dream's not a blunder; not after Shirou gave me a gargantuan ideal check on myself when I attempted to create a paradox. I then envisioned that my family was all that was worth in my life and I don't regret it.

"Ah, I'll regularly visit this place to learn some more. This place has massively helped me and I'm very intrigued about the rich history of this city; I might consider joining the archaeologists on an expedition to uncover historic relics off from here and study them thoroughly from the mentioning of artifacts around the city.", I undoubtedly could since I could use this as a better alternative excuse to learn the missing facts from 4000 years ago through_ Structural Analysis, _get myself to cover up on the expenses and unnecessary attention as well. And probably emulate some weapons to store in the Unlimited Blade Works.

"Ah, sir, you seem to be more of a history acclaiming figure that I thought." the librarian giggled out in my misery for my recent predicament. "You could have been at more ease if you simply joined in our favorite troupe rather than unfortunately involving yourself saving those four kids from their death. However, you saving the life of our people means a lot for us; after all, these are immensely dark times were going through and I believe you agree so with me since you're one of the victims too.", she must be referring to the picture she snooped at on my wallet curiously and assumed I had lost them over the Grimms. She wasn't wrong about him losing them but she wasn't also right about them dying and Archer hoped they made past this ordeal.

Back to the topic in hand. "I think I'm being more disillusioned than what I acted out for, woman." Archer grumbly said, making the lady understand her awareness of poking into sensitive topics.

"A-ah! I apologize! However, if you really really want a job, we can provide you to sign in with our archaeological expedition since we are, after all, still uncovering the treasures around this continent.", she gave a card out to him as she referred to one of their business ventures.

"Your figure screams to me that you're more of an independent character. So, I suggest you register for the Guild in the city; all the best Hunters and Huntresses partake missions there when they can't find a full-time job and some even resort to become a full-fledged adventurer. The richest Huntsman of Mistral got to his success through working in the guild! ", that's pretty alluring to hear. If it's that independent, then I might give a shot for it right today before finding an inn to rest at.

"Oh? That sounds supremely convenient for me to let go of. Since it's about to hit noon, I might as well check that place right. Thanks for being massive support and suggesting this to me, Ms. Koráki. I'll take my leave then." I turned my back to her and went to head out for checking this Guild. I saw her face though and I knew she wasn't done talking to me. So, leaving right now would push her to get to the point of whatever she has to say.

"I am extremely happy as a servicewoman of this company and citizen of this kingdom to see a responsible adult honorably save the lives of four of this kingdom's youth. You have done everything right as a human, you had their lives in your hand and you chose to allow them to continue their ambitions and harbor their parents' burdens as they grow up." she paused for a while trying to get my expected attention. I stopped my progress towards the exit of the library, waiting to hear her out.

"As a hero, however, I do not believe that they neutralize their threat and save the prey by shooting a deadly projectile _through_ the car they're using to escape a Nuckalavee themselves. So, I'll simply tell you to refrain from using such risky maneuvers to save people next time as a hero, people do not look up to such expectations from an experienced man like you. Although, you are not as heartless as you look and you responding for their distress is more than enough- Hero is a word which does not comply into the dictionary of Hunters, mercenaries, soldiers or even the police even when that's what they were meant to be."

"Have a good day, sir.", she pushed her glasses close to her eyes making it dazzling white from the reflection of the lights on the entrance parallel to me. This was what she looked disappointed about?

-I went back to the exit before stopping once again to give her a piece of my mind into the topic of those brats.

"Whoever said that I was a Hero? Heroism is simply an image people looks upto for the determination to remain strong and hopeful." despite not looking at her, I knew she peeked up at the sudden question which reflexively came from my mouth.

"I think you already know that I'm a man who loves to remain furtive in my line of work. Being a hero is not my thing. You don't have to be a hero to save people.", I awaited her for her response, despite knowing how aghast she was over my twisted thoughts.

They build themselves to strengths no one could hope to achieve and yet...

They still believe in such childish matters.

"Q-quite the complicated view you have over this term. If not, then what are you then?" she asked, not in anger from the shameless response from their so-called hero but out curiosity from an adult.

"I'm just a-" a _Counter-Guardian_,"- simple janitor, who endlessly cleans the mess created by our hands..."

* * *

**Next week, will be about Jaune's predicament in the Kuroyuri Camp Crisis. Another Flashback which people hates but I can't just ignore them or else there'll be no background for my Jaune.** Just** because people despise flashbacks, I'm going to give a mild spoiler before clearing it out a later time in my edits like the other chapters and put underline just to kill your attention for the spoilers.**

**SPOILERS: They're will be a massive setback for both the good sides and bad sides in the upcoming flashback chapters, thing****s will not go great for both sides, and casualties will take place. I expect two flashback chapters for Jaune ( three if it gets too big and one to two chapters for Archer's flashback.****No need to worry too much though, these flashback chapters will not come back to back and will only show up when the character Jaune or Archer gets interrogated or goes past their history in the regular chapters.**

**Here are some things which I honestly wasn't to start and go on within my mind.**

**1: Start the fanfic with a vague bout between Alaya and Gaia.**

**2: I planned for an OC and Pyrrha to form a Love triangle with Jaune before changing to mystery pairings**

**3: I planned for KaleidoCards like in Fate Kaleid Oath under Snow in the 1st-semester break but now it's far more complicated to even explain with words.**

**4: Jaune synergizing with Archer but it's going to be a mystery now, heuheuheu.**

**Honestly****, I'm surprised how well the plots coming up with the way I'm currently writing the fanfic now; I can easily plan for fights that are going to be creative and have more variations than the original series. Plan for massive plot twists which shouldn't have been possible with the initial start I thought up off. And I'm going to draw another picture when it goes to the 'big' stuff. ****Remember, I'm doing everything by myself and it's on a mobile, so I don't have enough resources to work out like the other writers.**

**That's**** it for today, Randomasaurus out. :-)**

**Kenkyū= Study**

Edit: Changed the time gap from 6000 to 4000 years for the sake of Irony.


	13. Chassé Arc

"I still don't understand how they wiped the rations we gathered for two whole days within lunch. With what we have, it'll be gone by dinner. " Jaune grumbled as he has been set out to hunt again for food alone. Most of the other participants said that they were too tired and left everything to Jaune for his exceptional high stamina which was on par with the Huntsman themselves.

Every step he made inclined with the forest's song itself; his movements were as silent as the flight of an owl and had eyesight as sharp as a hawk with reflexes and agility as swift as a cheetah. He set out again to scout upon the forest with his Aurium stringed bow and Aurium tipped arrows made by the finest blacksmiths under his mother's hire.

He had to collect all the arrows due to how expensive they were; Just one costs about 500 lien; right now he had ten of them in his quiver, while there were also the regular arrows when it comes to dealing with the less resilient preys.

Jaune looked at the sun setting down dying the forest in beautiful red and the red skies shading to violet as the sun kept setting. He then looked at the opposite side of the sky on towards to back and looked at the crescented moon.

"My gut tells me I'm forgetting a lot of things which I don't know about. " he speculated out and resumed to look for food to scavenge in the near dark, foggy forest. He forgot the fact that it was his birthday today and the campers set him out to scout and mark for food for tomorrow's hunting. "Not that I mind it; I'd prefer roaming around the beauty of nature rather than get into some political two-bits from father's entourage which I'm still taking a part of right now at this moment. Jeanne should be pretty upset with dad right now. Regardless, it's a win-win situation for me. ", Jaune kept strolling around the mildly lighted forest from the moonlight.

He closed his eyes and felt himself bond with the forest, heightening his senses to hear the conversations of the community of nature. He heard the sounds fill his ears; crickets creaking and owls hooting from their branches, wind whistling past, the rustling of leaves, the splashes of water from the impact of the lake against the bank and the soft high pitched chirps from the birds from their nests...

'Wait, soft high pitched chirping? That's when there's...'

**Rustle**

Jaune flinched at the sound before reflexively bringing his bow and prepared his basic stance, nocking an Aurium Arrow, and slowly walked towards the tree, taking cover on it.

He peeked from the tree looking at the source of the sound and was surprised by what he saw past the brook, leading to the massive lake despite the fog known to inhibit the sights of regular people.

He simply saw a hooded figure creepily walking towards the direction of the camp (to Jaune's right side). What was unusual was that the back of his cloak levitated. That was what Jaune could make out of the figure from this distance, barely.

'A Huntsman? But there's supposed to be no Grimm here in this forest around this time, from what father notified me. Is he an extra guard for our campaign? ' Jaune thought in confusion to the figure still walking to the camp's direction, not aware of the archer observing him in doubt.

'I mean, this does count as a mandatory job to connect the ties between Arcadia and Mistral through trying to show the equality between commonwealth and royalty. I should escort him before he loses himself. ' Jaune loosened the stance and lowered his bow before coming out of the cover sneakily to get closer to the individual but then he saw the birds flying who nested on the trees all fly away from the man in groups making him stop again, remembering his old lecture from Merlin during his scout classes. His heart clenched upon remembering what it was about...

* * *

**Flashback**** 2 years ago.**

"_Hey, brat! Get over here for a second. " Jaune rushed over to Merlin who was scraping his wooden staff with a kitchen knife, continuing drawing his intricate design carefully while sitting on a fallen branch._

_As Jaune moved closer to his position, Merlin shifted one leg from the log to spin around at him and looked in disinterestedness, obviously looking forward to ending whatever he had vociferated Jaune for. Upon getting closer to the fallen branch, Merlin put an arm around him and pulled him to sit on the same branch._

_With the Staff resting on the ground, he pointed the aim at a branch of the massive tree in front of us, more particularly at the end of the branch where it split into two more side branches and in between was a nest containing two Tits bird and they were unusually crying with soft high pitched sounds compared to how he had been initially lectured of them from Merlin in his early days of Scout classes._

_Then Jaune miraculously saw the birds each pick up two small eggs with their delicate claws and fly past their direction._

"**_'_****_Birdsrising in flight is a sign that the enemy is lying in ambush; when the wild animals are startled and flee he is trying to take you unaware_**.**_' _**_By Sun Tzu._ " _Merlin had this habit of posing famous quotes to simplify his lecture before he goes more elaborate on explaining the line and the point of the lecture; this was another of the examples today._

_"Look at the forest, can you tell me why those birds flew away from their home, abandoning their well-planned home to harbor their children?" Merlin stood up and sheathed his knife before spinning his staff professionally, unshackling his aura._

_Jaune looked at his feet, at the ground, and saw the brown earth get covered prosperous pink which was the pink jasmines which signified him using his semblance to create a bounded field. The jasmines went all the way across the forest and Jaune saw the shaded dark forest glow in mesmerizing pink and brought him unease._

_He saw the white spikes of the beowolves poking out from the bushes and he saw them cover the forest endlessly._

_"What?! What warned you abou-" he then remembered the quote Merlin just said and saw Merlin have a frown on his face, staff glowing from the wind dust he had injected into the weapon._

_"That's right, remember that line for today while I deal with these Grimms who thought it was a good idea to disturb while I sketched my staff. " Merlin hovered into the forest and immediately pile driven the sword half of the staff right through a skull of an alpha beowolf, pitting on the earth. He twisted the staff causing __the middle of Sidhe, his staff, to mechanically rise, electrocuting the nearby Grimms chain by chain._

_He jumped over the head of a beowolf which came up behind him to slash him on his back before stepping on his and using it to propel himself deeper in the pink lit forest and start slashing at the attacking beowolves with his knife, also glowing in purple._

_He then disappeared into the forest along with the Grimm __giving a vigorous chase._

_However, there was this one beowolf who saw this blonde boy sit on a branch staring at the situation in surprise and in the thought of what the quote he had heard from Merlin, not giving mind to the Grimm staring right into him._

_He__ audibly sighed before joining with his pack to kill the caster._

_"Sun Tzu, huh? I need to check on that book soon." the archer of Arcadia ruminated about the famous quote right then and decided to borrow that book from Merlin for a few days_ _after toda_y.

* * *

Jaune snapped out from his thought before tensing his body again for danger. He now knew that there was something wrong with that man and decided to law low behind the bush near him, observing whatever he was up to. The aurium arrow was nocked once again and suspiciously looked at the shadow waiting for him to do something wrong. He's taking no chances of trusting this shady man.

He went closer to his vicinity and saw him open his binocular to look at the direction of the camp which was opposite to the lake and he heard him growl in exasperation before slamming it into the ground, making him since at the crunching sound.

"I hate this goddamn fog! She at least could have made this easier by giving me the exact location. Stupid bitch ranting for me to get this one piece of shit into a stupid Arc for no reason! Tch, She calls this joke a game-changer and sends me on this errand boasting how she wasted a good load of our resources for this and sends me to waste this crap on a useless kid! She made me look around the whole forest for no good reason, she could have just said that these kids were around the lake. What a waste of time! " the voice was masculine and he sounded furious over what he was here for. Now, Jaune knew the man was here to sabotage their camp.

However, what was more concerning to him was to learn about the target of his ploy, 'An Arc, he isn't referring to me, is he? He has to be here for my Father...but he just said something about using something on me?' he contemplated about the ploy he just planned, panicking about the man targeting him and aimed his bow at the man and pulled the string.

The man's hand came out from the cloak, showing a leather vambrace and connected to it were wrist blades. He also had this scorpion tail which was swinging around in excitement

He unclasped his hand and Jaune saw a spider-like creature crawl from his arms before resting over the palm of the man held across the air. The bottom part and the limbs were black while the top was white. In all regards, it was a spider until Jaune saw the creature glow in ominous red to signify its existence as a Grimm making his gut clench; not at the Grimm but at learning the fact that the man could control the Grimm. Right now, he was after the camp.

**Splatter**

Jaune's eyes widened even more after seeing a squad of four deathstalkers emerge from the lake, glowing red eyes looking at the man and bowed down as if waiting for their order. The man simply waved his arm in contempt before three of the deathstalkers submerged back in the water and Jaune's saw three trails grow to nine and then at twenty-five before losing count as it kept moving towards the opposite end of the lake, getting out from his sight and unable to track the deathstalkers lurking in the shallow water before going deeper.

'They're going after the camp?!' his breath hitched as he realized where they were going to. Jaune panted his lungs out before taking deep breaths again to calm his nerves.

That didn't help much when he saw the deathstalker who stood alongside the mysterious figure look directly into his eyes.

"Ya know, if you don't keep track of your thoughts well enough, you'll unconsciously slip out one or two words in the process."

Jaune's eyes went to plates as he got discovered by the man who was sparing a glance at him before turning around to directly look at him, still holding his palms in the air to show the little Grimm to all its glory. Jaune still had the arrow aimed right at him.

He needed to find a way to stop his parapraxis.

"Beautiful little fella, ain't he? Too bad you won't get to see the beauty of it after it does its work. To me, it's the most retarded thing I was introduced to in the whole of Remnant."

He scratched his head in indignation to the subject in his hand.

"I just don't see how she couldn't just personally force you into becoming her plaything; you're scrawny and you look helpless in any situation. What did your dear daddy think when he forced you to do his biddings? Let Her do it instead, she can help you in so much way. She made me go all the way here to show this little guy to you, Jaune of Arcadia. Hehehe~" he creepily giggled out, shifting his body whenever he ended a sentence and it was a job well done of he intended to look intimidating.

"...what do you mean Her?" Jaune tenaciously kept the aim on the man, threatening him to continue his counseled job. Jaune was tremendously creeped out by what was concurring right now around him

and he needed to warn the camp immediately, while he was on this life-threatening contest. He could find out what's even going on for a later time after he survives but warning the camp to extract off from Kuroyuri is the main prio-

"Aww, how cute! Such concern over your scout mates! Too sad, they won't live long enough to get the grasp of what even hit them. I'll raise your spirit right after this little thing- " he motioned at the spider Grimm on his arm and spun his hand around, and the Grimm crawled over the back of his palm to show its glory again.

"- painlessly consumes you and introduce you to a darker side of this little world. "

"Just what do you want from us?", Jaune upbraided

**Creaaak**

**"**Ah, yes! Nothing's better than watching your prey retaliate until they lose all their hope and submit in defeat! Not that a regular bow can help you in any regard to a man trained in the arts of Aura. After all, you're nothing more than a boy spoiled by daddy dearest who didn't want his son to face the harshness of the Reality of this world." the figure amusingly watched as he saw Jaune pull on the string harder, freely allowing him to stretch the string at his best strength, still aiming at his head. The man then spread his arms out to show how futile Jaune's objective was, his eyes still kept on the bow aimed at his head.

"I love it! The struggle of angsty children against their superiors, in utter denial of their incompetence. You're pretty senile for a young kid to even think that you could match someone of my Cali-"

"Your hopeless."

**Twiish**

The man let his arm fall to prevent the fast arrow from skewering the spider Grimm and let it fly past over it

**Thwack **

"You cheeky little bastard! You think you could take out this Parasite Grimm we made for you so eas- **GAH**! " he was cut off once again by the deathstalker who was near the bank of the lake to smash its massive, heavy tail into his sides and fling him towards a thick mahogany tree.

**Crash**

The man got fulminated past the hardwood tree, spreading splinters and bark. The crunch made Jaune wince at the painful sound. His momentum didn't stop however and dragged into the ground, creating a trench a few yards before stopping. Jaune didn't want to step in the shoes of the arrogant man who got a piece of the scorpion Grimm.

Then the several tonne mahogany tree fell right on top of the deathstalker's head, exploding with a sickening splat and started to dissolve away into the air.

Jaune knew how many reflexes a regular huntsman had, courtesy upon seeing Merlin's demonstration of it during battle. So he decided to check his awareness and it paid off well enough; He made him believe in his attempt to shoot down on his head, then the spider where he impressively removed his hand in time to prevent this now called parasite Grimm from dying. The villainous man brought that thing just for him, from what he had heard. So he confidently assumed that the thing was meant for him.

What he hit after missing the shot on the spider was hitting on the eyes of the Deathstalker, making it shuffle hardly in pain before accidentally hitting its master square on his right side with its hard scaled tail, making him penetrate past the hardwood tree, AND luckily also got the tree to fall right on top of the Deathstalker's head, killing it instantly.

There goes one of his expensive Aurium arrows.

A fact about the Aurium metal is that it can only be furnaced by not a regular blacksmith, but with one having aura. The impurities tend to stick hard on it and there are no other reagents to react with this alloy to remove the impurities...

...other than aura. And no one except his mother and the Aura Blacksmiths under her guide is capable of crafting with this metal

Aurium is an extremely dense metal where it's so heavy that making a sword from it makes it hard to swing properly, requiring a massive strength to pick the sword the size of a leg as they weight nearly 30 kilos.

The metals hard, unreactive, tough, and strong. It can only be molded and stretched by the strength of an aura user. It makes you question how Jaune managed to get his hands on this bowstring and arrows. It was crafted personally by her mother during his 14th birthday when Jaune was learning in the arts of politics and the law system of Arcadia. Each of them weighed 5 kg and sharpened enough to tear through a Goliath's skin like paper, enough reason for Jaune to treasure them dearly and even more so upon her harboring the fact that his son loved archery, going as far as to spend this much lien for him.

Hypothetically, Jaune also had to physically train his body to the point of a Hunter-in-training and easily carry these arrows weighing a total of 60 kg. It makes you wonder how he still, seemingly looked scrawny in Beacon. However, that's just it; he got ridiculous strength for a person not having aura and did not have the endurance and functionalities of an Aura user. He basically had good stamina and the strength to use the Aurium Arrows effectively but just was as fragile as much an average civilian could be.

"Just what did he mean by 'we'?"

Jaune spent no time-wasting and took the quickest path back to the camp to warn the campers to regroup and head back to Kuroyuri as swiftly and efficiently possible.

As the boy rushed to warn his scout mates, a lone Beowolf stalked close to the figure lying at the end of the deep trench, sniffing at the immobilized figure to check if he was dead. He yelped back and took a few steps back in reflex as he saw the man resurrect from the destruction in its eyes. He looked at his temporary master sitting up, massaging his aching body before shakily getting up and twisting his body to ease the built-up pain from his body.

The man looked at the beowolf in confusion, trying to process what had transpired the past few seconds before getting aggravated of getting thoroughly humiliated.

"Mother fu- The fuck are you looking you useless shit!? Go and retrieve that insolent little rascal! "

All the other beowolves howled under the rising moon and the full set sun, entering a foggy dark time of dominance and chaos.

* * *

"He's taking his time. We just sent him to scout for food, not hunt a whole ration for us! We've been preparing and waiting for then past two hours. " one of Arcadian scout impatiently cried out, getting sick of the suspense they had created for Jaune in the camp. It was going past 6:30 pm and there was still no sign of the youngest child in the royal family to show up under the dark skies right now. They have been hiding in their positions for a long time

"Don't worry, kids. The more we wait, the sweeter look of surprise we can expect from him! In the end, it will all be worth it for us, and the Arc on his birthday." Earl smiled at the thought of everyone's joy in partying in the scout event. It was New Year after all and these kids didn't have to be forced to show up here on such occasions. Celebrating his birthday will make everything worth it for everyone and for the sake of the connection to be established between the Empire and Kingdom.

"Brats an airhead to fall for something this unbelievably obvious..." Merlin grumbled, still salty about the interaction he had with the birthday boy during breakfast.

The teacher ordered the cubs to find a way to distract Jaune into the forest while they prepared for the surprise.

The kids were serendipitously surprised to see Jaune fall for such unbelievable news of wiping out their cooked rations within lunchtime which should have been impossible even under Jaune's mastery as a chef. None of the campers, Arcadians or Mistralian, have a good appetite and they visually didn't eat a lot during lunchtime. They just used this as an excuse to distract Jaune on scouting for food tomorrow morning and return with a plot of the prey's location to make things easier upon hunting.

...which should be borderline nonexistent and was practical, a load of bull.

It was probably the peer pressure and if they were aware of it, then they should probably be ashamed of themselves and try to apologize to him as soon as he returns; deserving for actually doing an impossible task all along.

"Shhh! Get in position, Jaune's coming! " Nora shushed the others to maintain their position; where everyone but her, was ready and she slipped merrily to her position, having no shame for declaring something she didn't maintain and resumed to hide with Den behind their tent.

Earl and Merlin saw a figure sprint on the camp's dirt path from the deep forest, doing a reverse three-sixty reverse vault over a large fallen log of a forest tree and they knew that only Jaune could parkour, one of the skills he's talented in. He landed gracefully before spinning his inertia to halt and started sprinting to the camp as fast as he could which set off the alarms for the two teachers watching him.

What they found more suspicious was the shadows which they swore, saw momentarily flying over Jaune after he landed from the professional parkour vault.

He went to halt in front of the campfire and attempted to pull something from his pocket. He was sweating profusely and was heavily effectuated in adrenaline; deep breaths and wide eyes, acting as if he saw Death itself.

Something wasn't right.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAUNE!"

All the scout cubs cheered out excitedly, popping out from their hidden spots swiftly. Leaving a dumbstruck Jaune who was still panting from the run he just had, not from the ambush he got from his peers for his birthday... He looked like he was having none of it.

"Haha! You were right, sir! The priceless reaction did make everyone shift their mouth full of smiles and laughter. We still haven't sung for him yet! That's still another surprise for you too, Jaune! " the Kuroyuri cub declared the second mystery phase of celebrating Jaune's birthday. He then grabbed Jaune's hand and brought him near the campfire who still had an impassive face on but the cubs around gave no mind.

"You don't say!"

"You ready for the best time of your life?"

"We've all got your back!"

"On my count! 3, 2 and 1-" all the cubs then sang together.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YO-"

"Hey, Jaune we didn't finish singing for you yet, get back over here! " one of the scouts screeched out

"Is he that shy? " one of the girls concerningly acquired.

Jaune didn't care one bit of the song and rushed to one of the tents, which belonged to us, the teacher, and we got caught red-handed. 'Guess he's not as clueless as we thought him to be.'

"Jaune? What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be here! " Merlin scolded at Jaune, and then immediately noticed that something was not right with him. He looked extremely spooked and of course, a student is to enquire on their teachers and notify them of any problems if said student sees one rather than staying quiet while someone is at harm. As Hunters, they were the paragon of light and were destined to provide a path for the Humans to strive for a satisfactory life.

"Jaune? Are you okay?"

Except, he didn't respond to Merlin's concerned call and immediately grabbed the handle of the prop covered with a rag we which were a surprise meant for Jaune's birthday and for the kids who couldn't properly celebrate the New Year's.

Jaune removed the cover from the pro to reveal twenty 3 foot cylinders connected with wires connected to the bottom of each they and the wires lead to Earl's hand who was holding a pad of multiple switches meant for the things in the cylinders.

"Hey, Arc! What do you think you're doing, those pyros aren't meant for you to play wi- Woah!", Earl grunted Jaune grabbed the trigger for the fireworks and with how nimble he was and with how off guard Jaune caught him, Earl couldn't even fathom to resist.

"No time to explain! Get back!"

"Jaune! Those are deadly fireworks! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Jaune picked a small log bundled behind the teachers tent for the campfire and rushed to the front of the campfire to meet up with his peers who surprisingly watched Jaune carry the heavy metal cylinders containing the fireworks towards them and shuffled back in fear due to how cunningly his mind works despite the naivety.

"Why did you run off?! We were just wishing you a happ-"

"Wait, aren't those the fireworks Earl brought from the camp at Kuroyuri?"

"Get back! He lost his goddamn mind!"

He placed the log down on the ground perpendicular to his line of sight and leaned the fireworks on it 45 to be exact and all the cubs in front of its open tube scatter away before he fired. Jaune put a leg of the launcher to stop its recoil and hurt the others.

"This should buy us some time..." Jaune frowned before pressing all the switches.

**WHISTLE**

Miniature rockets popped out from the cylinders and reportedly blasted into the massive and tall trees; ricocheting on them and diverting their directions more widely across the position of the forest where Jaune had rushed in back into the camp from. If the camp was thought to be lighted by the massive group campfire, it got dwarfed by the sparks from ejecting out from the rockets' back and everyone had to block their sights to stop the intensified glow as the fireworks flew into the forest.

"What on Remnant do you think are you're doing, young man?!"

All the students recollected under the supervision of Earl who was all too surprised by what Jaune's insane action. The cubs being kids who were not aware of the predicament they're in, all currently wondered how Jaune knew they were preparing a surprise for him and how he even knew where the fireworks were located.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? YOU'VE CERTIFIABLY DESTROYED THE MOST NATURAL WONDER OF MISTRAL!" Merlin boomed with all the muscles in his vocal cords.

Jaune shared a small glance back at the confused and angry man, not caring to look at the spectacle about to be unfolded from his undoing.

"Letting them know of how we solicitate our small strength when they believe we have none..." Jaune vaguely said confusing many of the onlookers but Merlin immediately understood where he had picked it up on, smiling at the thought of learning where Jaune's cunning mind comes from.

'No wonder why I couldn't find the Art of War anywhere.'

"Huh... Everyone form a circle around the campfire. We're leaving for Kuroyuri and don't bother getting your supplies; it's dead weight and it won't matter for Grimm! I'm going to put some enchantments before we head out!" Merlin ordered everyone before looking back into the forest seeing shadows come closer to the camp as they stood.

"Birthday time's over..."

* * *

Tyrian Callows was currently riding an Alpha Beowolf; holding onto the spikes of the back of it as it sprinted to the camp and used his legs to stick on the spikes armpit and ribs to prevent him from jerking too much from the galloping.

He was initially happy to see the Arc kid show up right to him when he spent the whole morning and afternoon searching for the campers in the foggy and moist forest; simultaneously slipping on trenches and mud pits which made him hate his whole life for joining Salem and her entourage. Seeing his designated target come right to him in his moment of climax soothed him, something which Salem wasn't adapt to and was dissatisfied having his efforts of searching nearly sixteen hours come to waste.

However, what infuriated him was how he got utterly outplayed by a kid nearly thrice as young as he was. He resolved to give the Arc a piece of his mind before consuming him with this Grimm Parasite which Salem had tasked him to use upon.

And then do some more on him after that.

"Just you wait, you insolent brat! I'm going to murder everyone in front of your eyes while they cry for their family helplessly and there's nothing you can do about it!" he snarled out in fury as he thought of the lengths he would go to torture the boy for his misery and chuckled at the thought as he and the Grimms got closer to the camp.

"The forest seems a bit more lightened then it appears, it's supposed to enter night-time, not the morning. " he suspiciously looked at the direction where the light sourced from.

'Is it just me, or is the light growing up exponentially faster? ' Tyrian watched the forest glow brighter before seeing a shadow loom closer to him. He really couldn't process what it was before it passed on his position. After all, getting pummeled by a Deathstalker's tail can be excruciatingly painful and knock the senses out from you for a good while and he was no exception to this.

"...no no no NO NO-" It was already too late for him to cipher what the shadow really was to prevent it from causing the real harm.

**WHOOOSH**

**"**AIYEEEEeeee!**"**

A pass wouldn't be the right thing to say right now, the shadow which was actually a city firework hit the follower of Salem square in the chest and elevated upwards to the sky, dragging the man along with it to the sky.

Lady Luck wasn't giving any favors for him today.

**BOOOOM**

* * *

**7 kilometers to the West from the camp.**

"Say, Shade? I heard them campers gonna fire up some fireworks to put a good show for the New Year fireworks we missed."

"Indeed, those Arcadians forced us to work. The Mistralian Council put the government to put some work for us and prepare resources for the campers of our local school here in Kuroyuri and those royal bastards from Arcadia. Sadly, those fireworks are for the birthday of the youngest child of the Arc family, Hue. Heard they'll be fired anytime soon as it's getting dark now. "

"Yea, some of the locals here to watch the spectacle too. Well, we make what we can get out of it."

A lot of the inhabitants from Kuroyuri came to watch the firework of the youngest child of the Arc House. Obviously, most of the family members who came to watch this was to show their support to their scouts and children from the Kuroyuri local school.

There was the fact that the Kuroyuri was situated on the top of this hill with only one way to reach there and there was also this tall wall defending the only way for breaching Kuroyuri which provided a beautiful view od the massive forest alongside the lake.

Guards were increased to supervise the civilians and protect them as there is an issue with the Grimms suddenly spiking around Mistral around this winter. Good thing was that Grimm did not like to hunt in the colder regions like Kuroyuri and the large Boreaspoté forest ahead of them. "

"Shade! Hue! Where you at, man? I can't find the stairs to stand on top of these walls!"

'Ah, typical Redro still doesn't know the outline of this place despite working here over a month. What a Rookie. Good thing I prepared for his low memory. '

"The hell you mean?! You've been working here for the past month and you still don't know the layout of the defensive wall here? Are you kidding me?! " Hue started shouting on the recruit who was hired to guard on this wall. makes me wonder how we even befriended him in the first place after he was recruited for this job.

"Don't worry about it, I came prepared. Climb up, Redro." Shade dropped down a mechanical ladder, constructing down the top of Kuroyuri's massive wall. He basically had to wall all towards the North a hundred meters before getting the stairs and it would be pitiful if he'd miss the show while trying to gun for it.

"Hah?! Did you bring a ladder? Nice, bro! I'm climbing up. Heup!"

Redro starting causing up the ladder vigorously, showing no sign of tiredness as he climbed the colossal wall.

As fast as he could, he was about to reach to the top and after reaching on the edge of the walk by of the wall, Shade and Hue each grabbed a respective arm of Redro and ushered him.

While doing do, Shade and Hue felt that they saw the lighting around them go brighter.

**Booom crackle-crackle**

"Woah That's some nice explosion from the fireworks." Redro said, looking at the

Shae and Hue who missed it turned around to watch the first firework go off.

Although, it was a full volley of those city fireworks going to waste.

"H-however, I don't think it's settling to see the forest catch on fire." Redro also added.

"Nah uh! I'm certain this wasn't a part of the show there."

"It's a forest fire! No one wants that to happen!"

"Grimm..."

"Woah! How did sneak on us like that! That gave me a heart att- Mr. Li! How may we help you, sir? " Shade squeaked out, finally realizing who he unintentionally screamed at in fear.

The encroacher, known as Li was a fairly tall man, whose hair color was black streaked with gray and it was pulled back to a ponytail. His mustache and goatee had a similar shade to his hair. He wore a sleeveless green tailcoat over a long-sleeved white shirt, black pants tucked into open-toe sandals, a black sash with a single pouch, and an archer's glove on his left hand.

He also had a quiver of arrows to use in conjunction with his bow and a simple dagger in his being.

He had the outlook of a wise man.

"Hit the Town Bell, call every surrounding settlements for bringing enough bullheads for evacuation. I want every single guard and hunters to get over here! Prepare the turrets and bring the supplies from the armory!" he said, his trademark frown on his face as he glared at the alarm glared out loudly as guards and hunters started rushing and prepare for the battle.

"We need to evacuate people. I already set out the order out to collect the residents on the farthest corner of this city. We buy them as much time as possible!"

It wouldn't be enough. It would require a few volleys of bullheads to completely clear out the 40,000 residents of Kuroyuri. It saddened him to admit on Mistral having to abandon one of their bigger district investment and it went successfully at that. All the effort brought to waste by these massive clusters of Grimm regrouping here, specifically. Regardless, people's safety was the top priority as always.

It was like Vale's Mountain Glenn.

The massive bell chimed out from the top of the Kuroyuri hill down to the only defensive wall. Things were going had and Lu Ren knew it was an extremely bad idea to have this camp event to start connecting the bridge of the youths between the two nations. The Round Table and Mistralian Republic Junta dedicated a lot to make this work which was the right thing to do in every accord but, the timing was wrong with anonymous clusters of Grimm with no whereabouts to where they were in Mistral and was rumored to stick together.

"Why, sir? The forest fire won't go all the way to this hill. I understand your reason to stop the fire. But why clear this place? I'm certain we could handle a couple of Grimms.

"There has been a massive influx of Grimm all around the kingdom of Mistral and the reporter said that they were traveling in uncountable packs before his transmission got cut out. His body was never found ever after." he looked around, guards shuffling around to their positions with their defensive weapons, preparing artilleries and boiling oil.

The people who lived here already rushed to the city to evacuate away from there and already saw some of them going away; Some of the couple's decision to wait here and was also adamant on being a temporary defender of the walls, which was most probably because of their children being a part of the camp skirmish on the forest.

The good part for Li Ren upon deciding to make the mayor of Kuroyuri upgrade Kuroyuri's defenses with top-notch Atlas artilleries and guns; the mayor of this hill was not happy to heavily tax his citizens, but it should pay off for today to evacuate this city. they could oversee the power behind Atlas technology for a while before Kuroyuri falls and it will be worth every lien the townsfolk paid.

"If I'm correct, then that fire might buy the campers time to get themselves out from this pinch. Watch out for the campers and friendly fire! " he ordered out to the defenders in a booming voice before jumping down to help out in preparing for the big battle as well. Where the fireworks exploded have gotten caught in the fire and was spreading rapidly across the forest with no signs of stopping and the Grimm won't stop too.

"...this is a huge gamble. I'm waiting for you, Ren. Nora."

* * *

**Boooom crackle crackle**

Jaune watched as one of the fireworks reach up to the sky and blow up, showing its glorifying beauty and lightening the darkened sky in a multitude of colors spreading off by a massive radius. If the current spreading fire on the forest didn't signify their warning to the town to evacuate, then this one firework surely does its work.

"Oooh! It's so pretty! Renny, did you see how that guy on the firework got blown off? "

"Yes, yes. Someone was on the firework which climbed up to the sky. Now please go to the campfire to get those enchantments from Teacher Merlin which is certainly prettier than the fireworks. We're leaving for Kuroyuri and I'm afraid that we might have to abandon the place.", the other boy whom Merlin had assumed to be a girl brought the bumpy ginger head to the campfire as Merlin rapidly cast spells on the students and to Earl as well; some kind of enhanced speed and reflex buff. That reflex one seemed too convenient and would allow the scouts to properly evaluate their position upon sprinting to Kuroyuri nonstop. The pink jasmines covered the area as he used his semblance and dust viles. Truly a convenient to have Merlin in times like this.

"Ooh! That semblance is so Cooool! It's like that flashy magical girl shows in the television." she squealed out in the extreme joy of watching the particle effects from Merlin's semblance.

'Now that I think of it, it indeed is just as flashy as those magic girl stuff Jeanne watched through the TV.' he remembered how his sister Jeanne Arc was so surprised and got flustered when she saw Jaune discover her fondness to the series and he used it as vengeance for his dismay of being forcefully getting dressed up as a girl.

That can converse with layer on; the Grimm, discombobulated, and getting killed by the fire provided from the forest fire Jaune created.

The boy, Renny looked into me before shrugging, going to meet up with the rest of his peers.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Jaune wasn't in the notion of accepting his lucky hit on the mysterious assailant who came after the camp and more primarily, him.

"Woah! Is it just me or am I seeing things more clearly?"

"Ditto that! I'm feeling lighter as well! "

The jasmine effects went away after Merlin applied it for everyone present before huffing for a breather given it should've cost a significant amount of aura to buff all the forty-three people other than himself. Earl went out early to try and clean out the beowolves which managed bypassed the forest fire. Earl who practiced on his harmonica/dart shooter, accurately dispatched any Grimm trying to come through

"That's the last of them. Now, listen up, kids! This is the best enhancements I put up for this complicity. Our job is to outrun the Grimms and get to Kuroyuri as fast as possible. Unfortunately, Earl and I won't be plausible for handling all of you while you run back to Kuroyuri as those monsters are coming boundless and were limited in supplies to deal with. So, I want every single one of you to cooperate and listen to your teachers without betraying! Do you understand ME!

"SIR YES, SIR! " all the cubs rather than stay instilled with fear all roared with a sign of courage before sprinting to the opposite direction of the Grimm pushing them, moving far faster and react with better reflexes than they were capable of thanks to Merlin's semblance. They all moved in synchrony and a formation never unyielding.

"Did the kids start going for Kuroyuri yet?! These bugs some tough bones on them to put them down for good quick!"

"They can handle themselves, I made them put crosses into the trees both sides to make sure they don't lose themselves on the way! Get off from shooting more darts before one of those trees fall over you. Go make sure the kids don't stray off from the original path. We'll be behind you in a moment. "

Earl killed a few more beowolves before joining with the cubs on their way to Kuroyuri, leaving only Jaune and Merlin left in the camp.

"Alright, I'm dipping right now! Don't take too long to get out. "

Earl's voice benumbed as he went deeper into the forest

"This place's getting swarmed with endless Grimm. I don't think Kuroyuri can handle this much Grimm at all. That firework should warn the citizens to evacuate quickly enough before we hit Kuroyuri. The fire should buy us some ti- Get down, Merlin! " Jaune screeched out and Merlin instantly obeyed on ducking down, letting a familiar massive tail swing over the air which was occupied by Merlin momentarily ago.

**WHISTLE**

Jaune fired two more rockets, the launcher being pivoted from his waist for support; forsooth, he didn't fire all twenty of those city packed, powerful and colorful fireworks from Mistral and saved five of them for the Deathstalkers which submerged into the lake to sneakily prowl up behind Merlin while ha had his back open perfectly for him. Jaune nearly forgot about the Deathstalkers which submerged into the water and had successfully warned them about the Grimm before these oversized scorpions pinched them dead.

The two rockets went right for the mouth but it got caught by the two chelicerae of the Deathstalker and his massive sharp legs dug in the ground to halt the powerful push from the two fireworks before it exploded which, wouldn't have any effect on the Grimm due to the white exoskeleton worn by the Deathstalker by default and they were too hard to piece through. The sparks coming out from the end of the two fireworks would soon run out before igniting the chemicals housing the powerful firework explosion which would have backlashed on them harder instead when it exploded

**THWACK**

So, Jaune who couldn't make the Deathstalker eat the firework shot two more Aurium arrows at the same time which hit right at the back of the firework and penetrated the firework.

...and the Deathstalker's chelicerae too. The hard exoskeleton on the mouth broke open like glass due to the impact and sharpness of the arrows.

The fireworks went inside the created opening as well, now internal of the Deathstalker.

So, he had seven more Aurium arrows left.

The Deathstalker was forced a few steps back and stood still for a while before starting to dance around, apparently in pain. Before that, his other peers started to emerge from the water of the lake before meeting up with their brother, assembling up for an aggressive rush.

"Let's get out of here while we still can; I-I don't believe that a Deathstalker's hide is strong enough to handle those city fireworks. " Jaune nervously said backing off like Merlin into the forest before turning back and sprinting to Kuroyuri as fast as possible with the opportunity they have been provided.

The bigger reason they ran was that they swore that the hard white skin of the Grimm started to glow brighter by the second before glowing in a ridiculous looking multitude of colors.

They both looked back once again at the Deathstalker which was forced to swallow the fireworks and start tumefying from the heat of the bustling chemicals and dust in the firework. The firework had more power than some of the stronger rocket launchers which were why the amount of fire dust to eject the firework into the sky was set high to prevent others from potentially killing themselves and also why Earl and Merlin were given the duty to shoot it, not Jaune.

They both dived into the natural trench and stayed prone there waiting for the Deathstalker to explode.

"Damn, brat. Looks like that archery lessons paid -"

**BOOOOOM.**

Looks like dust and Grimm don't go well with each as the scientists theorized.

**Whooosh**

They felt the wind shift heavily around them before seeing Grimm blood spray over them along with the shrapnel of the Deathstalker's exoskeleton which spread out like a grenade and stuck on anything which was in its way. Mixed along with it were also the multiple colorful colors which popped out alongside the Grimm carnages.

Including the dead Grimm's comrades too; when both of the Arcadians peeked over to see the devastation, several of the other Deathstalkers were seen crippled, chunks of their comrade's pieces penetrated their skin as they stood un-wavered as if processing the sudden gore of it. Merlin saw a crater form on the place where it exploded and he whistled in impressment of the carnage caused by Jaune's ingenuity.

"I didn't expect these fireworks to actually be this destructive. Just where did you these fireworks from, I thought I issued charges for using these in flammable areas and to be used under the watch of a member from the Round Table.", Jaune quipped out as he saw the forest burn in crimson crisp

"... I don't concede with your statement when your little smart ass burned this entire forest down!", Merlin reprimanded right back at his student.

However, the small celebration paused right when he looked back into the burning forest and grabbed Jaune, taking off for Kuroyuri. As much as he wanted to marvel at Jaune's skills on his archery...complements could be considered later right after what Merlin had seen deep within the smoked fiery forest.

Deathstalkers' somewhat manageable to eliminate but no one's messing with a squad of Nuckalavees banded together.

* * *

**I honestly hated writing this chapter and what's worse is that it's incomplete and thus making me compromise to make two more flashback chapters for Jaune before heading to Jaune's training arc. I found no fun writing this and the recent complaints are downright depressing because it's just complaining, no suggestions or corrections to guide me on making this a better fanfic. The next flashback will be more action-packed and the third will be a mystery.**

**The**** biggest mistake that I regret is by starting the fanfic with Alaya and Gaia's bout vaguely, making a lot of people ****strictly**** believe that I nerfed or low balled the Fate Lore too hard and pedestaled the RWBYverse much more. I'm inclined to disagree with it. There are some more mistakes out there that I haven't seen but I can deal with those sooner than this one which the Fate fans are madder about. I'll admit it, the concept of writing Alaya and Gaia's capability will be far more biting than what I could chew and I apologize for that.**

**If**** I spent too much writing for the two goddesses, it would require multiple research and chapters to fulfill the complete arc of these two which would nearly take a lot of research and take MORE** **time to implement an arc with that information which was why I kind of really wanted to avoid, sorry to tell you that. This fanfic fundamentally will be about Archer and Jaune's interaction with each other and multiple mystery elements to suite the fic.**

**About writing it fairly; you can't expect an amateur like me to instantly start making both universes seem equal when this fanfic is in its developmental stages. Just because I didn't heavily invest in the two goddesses doesn't mean I'm 'shitting' on the Fate Lore; I just kept it vague so that people won't bother with them since they're pretty irrelevant for this fanfic (for now). Guess I was way off the mark in predicting your observations in this fic. Magecraft is meant for the world while Aura is meant for Humans only, so doesn't this make it somewhat fair and creative that I'm giving aura more meaning than that typical unlocking chant in the RWBYverse? Honestly, that chant is cool and all, but Oum didn't bother giving a piece of crap into whatever he implements in the series and forget about it immediately afterward. **

**Cannot complain too much about a series that earned my respect after I learned that it initiated with a budget of 7$ only, lmao.**

**I**** made Aura a gift from Alaya to the new humans and I made and edited Alaya win grails to back up her wish in several of the singularities bothered by Gaia on the other dimensions and timelines (an edit to cover up their multidimensional capabilities temporarily). Aura has nothing to do with Oum or the two Brothers. I'm just making the Nasuverse and RWBYverse the same universe. I didn't put a new calendar for no reason (AGW) and I plan to work more on that.** **Aura**** is strong, just with better consistency and durability than low tier servant magecraft but its offense is nothing remotely close to it unless you have a semblance completely offense-oriented**. **Even if you had those perks, it wouldn't even be enough to reach the level of nearly One-shotting a Nuckalavee. There aren't that many people in Remnant who carries the feat to perform those.**

**My**** grammar's extremely bad and I can't write natural interaction and reactions between human beings, making this fic's potential to rise even more slowly. Just a notice to tell you how bad this fic can get before you start flaming it to ashes. ****Although I did prepare a good brainstorm for Archer's section in the fanfic which will be the next chapter, I just need to prepare good OCs with good background descriptions. So hypothetically speaking, you can expect a fight next chapter soon for Archer's badassery. Enough to say, the upcoming chapters for Archer will be** **missions and clever fights until the day Spoiler: Jaune meets up with Archer.**

**Oh well, that's all for today. I hope you forgive me for the misconceptions I've caused and also for the bigger unfixable mistakes.**

**Stay Home. Stay Safe and a happy Ramadan for you guys.**

**Randomasaurus out. :-)**

**Chassé= Hunted**


	14. Shinkō Arc

**Literally had to cut down the chapter into two because of how much content each of them carries and with how much weight they have here.**

**I promised** **a fight for Archer and that'll be next week or UST Wednesday this week depending on how fast I could write but it'll feel a little rushed and there are also online tests going across my school. ****So, sorry to let you down, but Archer's fight will come right after Jaune's first introduction to his training. ****If I tried to write it together; the chapter would easily cross 17k approximately.** **So, you get why I split the two chapters:**

**1-Gets annoying to simultaneously swipe down to keep writing after I get out**.

**2- It gets harder to search for mistakes.**

**Another reminder is that both Jaune and Archer are still going about their Sundays.**

**I chose Saturday and Sunday to be the weekend vacations for all workplaces and educational institutes for Remnant- it will not be the Sunday and Monday here due to the circumstances of two rivaling religions; one of worship and will with the other of precision and probability.**

**And lol, why isn't anyone saying anything about my fic drawing cause I already drew another and that will come when Archer and Jaune meet, hopefully.**

**Oh, I forgot to say that antagonists finally make their introduction to this chapter.**

* * *

Archer exited from the reformed library of the back from Fuyuki and stood on the stairs, and stroke his fingers over his gut upon the recollection of the long time hunger he never felt after his demise and disregard of the aftermath of signing to become **Alaya's **lap dog.

"I wonder why my stomach grumbled; I'm pretty sure **Alaya** simply sent me off to this future as a Heroic Spirit." Archer attempted to go to his spiritual form...

...he failed.

Archer as he attempted to astralize, some of the public outside was looking at him in interest, probably upon recognition for his heroic deeds yesterday upon the chase of the Rider Grimm and other simpler looking ones which he easily dealt with using his unnamed useless swords copied and stored in his Reality Marble, the _Unlimited Blade Works._

"What? Never saw a huntsman to ever stand up towards saving the troubled?" he petulantly said at the people taking pictures of him, before they spread out and bashfully went on with their life.

"Troublesome..."

So, this showed that those people looking at him to prove that his spiritual deformation hadn't worked, and this also proved that Alaya didn't just send teleported him to an apocalyptic future 4000 years after; she shifted him here with the entirety of Shirou Emiya's endless Reality Marble and also with a viable physical body. This put some anxiety and brought Archer to a setback.

He then remembered that **Alaya** gave rebirth or reincarnated the Humans again with the blessing of Aura and the hunted humans in his time before, worshipped them as Counter-Guardians. He also remembered how there were still some pedigrees which led to the ancestry of these reincarnated warriors or New humans created by **Alaya**.

'Does this mean that the other Counter-Guardians across the singularities where given a new life in the world? I might have to need to get access to the mayor's archives to get access to the older family and clans' history if I can.'

Archer sighed out, 'I suppose that's asking for too much. I don't think it's possible to find any intact ancestry in all these years and that Great War puts a break on that pedestal. Me and my luck.'

"Hnn?" Archer noticed this one unique thing about the crowd, most of the people here went Westward and some of the people were pure white and black robes and some of the ladies wore veils over their heads.

All of those specific people also had a chain on their neck which followed to the crucifix, signifying their loyalty to Christianity.

"What are the odds? Today's coincidentally Sunday as well. I could give a visit to the church, see how well they're faring against the pressure of **Alaya** and **Gaia's** religion taking the majority in Mistral. Heard Christianity's pretty recent in this region and spreading like a wildfire from the updated political records in the library."

With that Archer followed with the crowd of the side-path, receiving stares and hearing audible clicks from the now called scrolls from their hand.

'They at least could have removed the system audio from those blasted scrolls', Archer spared a glance at the crowd around him and they all, in response, quickly removed their scrolls away from his sight to prevent the rude exchange from being seen. Archer stood out like a thump because of his unusual attire and probably the unorthodox weapons which consisted of the bow and arrow pair, which is a discarded choice in weapons due to how ineffective and inefficient they were and only a few used it due to tradition and Archer was coveted on making them empathize over his same choice for using a backward weapon, then perhaps have a satisfying discussion about the richness of culture within the last 4000 years.

However, that could wait later. After thirteen minutes of walking alongside the crowd and the occasional attention they were presenting to him which was exceedingly annoying but, alas, there's nothing Archer could do to avoid the attention (and the fact that Archer couldn't go to his spiritual form), Archer finally reached to the church; it was massive and was blocked by metal fences around the region of the church. The church was decorated with fancy lights and had the orthodox stained glass on the windows. The church like the buildings he saw around the city, was more modernly built and had a futuristic look compared to the ones built in the 2000s in his time.

What appeared to stand out to Archer was the fountain that had a statue of Jesus, not a solid one, but it was holographic from the discerning light source Archer saw underneath to further signify the changes taken place around here 4000 years while it still considerately remained within Archer's comfortableness.

"I repetitively keep on forgetting that I'm in the future, but it's overwhelming when **Alaya** for once sent me to fix a future rather the past for eliminating threats for Human extinction which also considers me traveling the other dimensions and alternatives of his world. "

Some of them were futuristic, and some of them were backward in terms of technology. However, Archer was never sent to one where a city held multiple similarities to his original world and yet, shoulder so many variations for such a doomed future.

As Archer stopped before the entrance of the church before looking up the fairly big mahogany double church door having elaborate designs carved upon it; each door had a hand-sized cross gold plated and it ended, shaped to a semicircle as it reached to the top and the semicircle was designed with stained glasses which Archer saw in many of the Churches when he had some excursions with them in hunting Dead Apostles while he was still alive.

He moved his head to look up and saw the name of the church, Spóros Moustárdash; if translated, would be Mustard Seed if translated to English.

Basically the doppelganger of one of the churches near the Great Kobe Bridge in Fuyuki within Japan.

"Hmph, time to check out how faithful the worshippers are to their Biblical God and Jesus..."

Archer walked past the opened doors for the Sunday prayers alongside the other Christians and perhaps some converters as well here and there.

Archer upon looking at the interior had to feast his eyes open in surprise because the interior was absolutely nothing different in terms of build and quality to the furniture and foundations of the place. It had the same dark oak wood as the benched chairs painted white and a uniquely designed chiseled marble pulpit for the clergyman.

People all orderly sat down the benches; family, warriors, professors, businessmen, etc- all were present and looked proficiently clean and wise as they all listened to the sermon of the clergyman who wore rich white silk robe called the cassock and also a tall white hat known as a zucchetto.

'So, basically, their substructure constructs from the Catholic Church. And he's just a regular clergyman, the Pope must be from somewhere else given the religion recently spread out like a wildfire.' Archer thought as he listened to the intoxicating voice of the clergyman as he spoke the homily, voicing with sermon with intent and all his feelings and loyalty for their God. He then looked directly into the Counter-Guardian eyes before continuing his speech.

'Unwavered and looks more polite as well...unlike the more discourteous ones I met in England.'

"One of the central beliefs of Christianity is that Jesus will return in glory. Although the Gospels tell us we do not know the day or the hour, some Christians decorate their vehicles and bullheads with signs that read 'Jesus will Return Soon!'. It seems to me that we spend far too much time concentrating on this. At the **greatest** of disturbing moments, Jesus **will** come down to Remnant during the end. However, it does not matter when that will happen...whether it is soon or later; What really matters is how we get there, what we do with the life God granted for us to prove our faith fir Him!"

"We neither form a cult nor do we force it upon others to see the truth, the answer they always seek upon this time of Darkness. The royal and wise Lady of Arcadia shouldered the burden of becoming a missionary herself to spread God's love and Jesus's conviction to build faith for the people in Mistral. We, the church who formed up under her guide, share and spread this love, the light that God granted us to strive through and surpass His expectations!" the Clergyman boomed out and the crowd hummed in agreement.

'Said lady sounds like a doppelganger for Jeanne d'Arc and I'm assuming this Arcadia might be another one of the kingdoms which are democratic compared to the other four superpowers from what I remember.' Archer recalled from his research in the library; politics and laws he partially had revised to prevent himself from getting into trouble but, he didn't check the religion out because it seemed too mundane for his task given by **Alaya**.

"However, said Saint has undergone a cataclysm as a Huntress-in-training, where her teammates, unfortunately, failed to survive the encounter from those savages in Vacuo, they took away the children of three pairs of parents. However, as a Christian you have the right to pay back equally for the crimes someone committed against you-But, you also have the choice to forgive them. After all, it is not upon us to decide who the death of others. Peace is found upon and as they walk up the path for Heaven." the clergy somberly said. Archer practically felt the atmosphere darken within the audience as they shared sentiments over the topic.

"Her Elegance, who introduced Mistral with such a pure and historical religion-which makes us redeem ourselves for God and make us understand ourselves would have Forgiven them too. She gave everyone a chance, she understands everyone's faults and still forgives them. That poor savages-however received the sharp end of her wrath; the result of another calamity she went through for rescuing her younger brother and the lives of those who lived in Kuroyuri.", this caused some of the audience members to cry in sorrow, Archer remembered about the fall of Kuroyuri two years ago and assumed there were victims of the incident in this church.

Archer took the nearest seat closer to the exit, seating down at the edge of the final bench so that he could exit quickly if he requires to when the crowd lashes out of control seeing a hero, a saint himself (a fake one), showing up and start blessing him with kisses and ask for an autograph.

If he was lucky which, would be extremely unlikely to happen so, would meet up with the priest after the sermon and check out on their adventures in the gap of six thousand years.

Unfortunately, he still received some glances from his people who sat as his neighbor, recognizing him as the man who returned the hope for the four youths of Mistral. Fortunately, Archer knew and so did they that this was not the place to make a fuss about irrelevant things in a house for God.

"...her Highness, for those who didn't know, has a dark judgemental personality due to suffering from a Split personal disorder. Her alternative view on this world is cruel, harsh, and cold as the blizzard but she stills burns like a fire with endless passion.

And with passion, she passed her judgment upon those poor heathens from Vacuo as to avenge her comrades. Not to fret though, her other personality is not as Evil as Vacuo deems her to be." the clergy signed out.

'He seems to have a lot of faith and must owe a lot to defend her like this. Split Personality Disorder is certainly new development, although it isn't that noteworthy to make a fuss of a headache..' Archer was curious about the topic and decided to rope the clergyman when he gets the time. He was hungry and tired from the entire ordeals he went through.

"...she's simply a bit more pessimistic over the sinners of this world of Remnant-And she would hopefully retract to her original soul completely in intact shortly. You will still see her kindness and faith for the religion but would seemingly be a little harsher and slap you on the wrist when it comes to little but forgivable sins." he solemnly said, head bowed down a smile adorned his face.

The audience members chuckled out releasing the tension produced in the Church.

Archer sympathized hearing the tragedy this unknown lady had to pass through.

After all, being a Counter-Guardian took away his reasonings and rights to accept himself as Shirou Emiya. He couldn't accept himself as the naive boy to become a hero.

But, he is proud of Shirou, leniently accepting himself as the father for a daughter. He simply forgave him but wasn't willing to accept his old identity once more.

"I might have gotten a little sidetracked from the sermon here but regardless, a lot of conspiracy revolved around the wise Lady and it came to me for giving notice for everyone despite me and everyone here knowing how faithful she is to God and is willing to sacrifice herself whenever she is needed to. I have first hand seen the loyalty of Huntress-in-training. This Church here, after all, was where the spread of Christianity initiated and this church was built nonother than the efforts provided by herself." he slid a finger underneath his eyes to clear the tears which trailed down.

Archer looked around the members around the church; people dressed more casually and colorfully than the people in the 21st century.

Archer peeked his head up to look the 1st bench audiences to look for any recurring familiar faces he acquainted with the past twenty-four hours.

"Today's speech had primarily revolved around our Faith for God and the miracles for letting us live and redeem ourselves of the sins we committed before we enter the Afterlife and receive God's judgment. We thank him for His gifts. We admire him for his greatness in allowing us to depend on him. We thank him for granting us life. And we thank him for accepting, and hearing our welfare for the sake of others."

"God wants to use you, just as you want to do too. And what he does with others, how he uses them?" he paused letting the worshippers take in the rhetorical question.

"Stay out of it, just follow Jesus."

**"Amen!"**

With the sermon reaching their conclusion, the majority of the people stood to take their leave.

A good remainder of the people resides in the church to go to the confessional to confess their sins.

'Looks like he's finally about to attempt a one-sided examination on me.' Archer snorted out in though.

That didn't matter when it came to talking down with someone as an impish and justified man like Archer.

Archer had researched the religions but most primarily on **Alaya **and **Gaia**; taking a new perspective into the world, evolving from composite fiction to a buoyant religion.

He simply saw hints of the religion mentioned in the libraries and didn't bother checking on them as it was getting too late.

His major concern was whether the Church perceived the existence of Magecraft like the organization in the 21st century.

"Oh? It seems like he's here too."

Archer saw one of the hunters he had acquainted with on the property of the Mayor- Emelia if he remembered correctly, still equipped in the same outfit yesterday, and seemed to look down.

"Most likely praying to hold onto his Crucifix to ask for God's blessing."

The Priest stood at the pulpit, hands grabbing onto the two opposite edges as he looked at the entrance waiting for the majority of the people who finished their prayers, disregarding the ones who still waited for the Clergy to go the confessional for the, quite confused as to what he was waiting for.

Then the clergy looked directly towards the last bench on his right- Exactly where Archer sat.

"I have witnessed a lot of things in my whole life; from living as a simple countryman to being a blessed survivor of the tragedy of Kuroyuri...well, everyone other than the defenders survived to the cataclysm. Sad, we do not have any control over our fate and it's up to God to guide us to Afterlife upon our deaths. " the clergy began, an eyebrow rose as if he saw something noteworthy.

"I heard and I saw several heroes who sacrificed their lives for the others to pursue their dreams and maybe indulge themselves to have faith over religion, she also inspired me to become a worshipper of this religion and befall myself to become an avid Preacher of this religion despite her unwillingness, I took the mantle for teaching Christianity myself."

This peaked Archer's interest and the other remaining worshippers to look at him with curiosity.

"However, never have I thought that I'd see the day when a worshipper of the **Two Divines-** would come here and intently listen to a sermon of a broken and dispersed religion such as Christianity which is over _6__000_ years old, mind you, believers of Jesus and his Almighty Father. So, how come a Counter-Guardian who even dressed up well for the scheme of the religion so perfectly decide to spend his time on a religion which was merely introduced here for little over three years after the Lady chose to be a missionary for this kingdom, Counter-Guardian?"

These made some of the people raise their heads in surprise before looking at the figure the priest was directly talking to.

And was even more surprised to see the anonymous hero come here himself when they had expected him the least.

At least, they had the decency to not take photos with their scrolls and awaited to see the man's response of whom they've all collectively deduced as a misanthrope due to hearing only one sentence come from the man who him himself to the most unprofessional question asked by a reporter to date.

Emelia stopped from his prayer as well, glaring into my figure but he still held the crucifix tightly onto to hand, it seemed quite large for a crucifix;

_The Stavroforía._

The lower longer part of the crucifix was a hilt that consisted of a pressure component that triggered a circuit in the crucifix...

Turning it into a lightsaber consisting of the dust and aura combined which is a rare thing since applying aura was an extremely advanced skill for the users to master.

Archer gave a thought to consider experimenting with the Aura he unintentionally unlocked and from the looks of the aura being visually more durable than magecraft. So Archer immediately made a mental note of testing whether Aura made his projections last longer.

Back to conveying some reactions out from them.

"No need to blithe over my presence here, I'm not here for trouble. I wasn't anticipating the church to preach their religion in a place like this- Apparently, my hometown, which is extremely isolated to the outside world also had some Christians too. Although, they had this variation in their method of worshipping. " Archer vaguely said.

He is a no one who simply just showed up under the radar of the government regrettably, which couldn't be helped in behalf of his E-Rank Luck. 'The moment I get out of the walls; it's going to bring the undivided attention of the Mistralian Council. Being a problem for them would force them to register my existence as sedition.', Archer remorse the issue.

'They can try.' Archer exacted.

With the attention Archer publicized; he imperatively had to secure their favor to stop them to plot more holes over his already existent one.

Archer wasn't a religious man, to say the least; his reverence primarily focused on pursuing his ideals and Reality being a mother, couldn't agree over to his methods to bring forth justice in this world.

Archer speaking about Christianity caused everyone to look at the man as if he had grown another set of a head which was because of him openly dressing up as a Counter-Guardian.

Archer didn't know there was a dress code for the current existing religions in this world.

After all, Archer is a 4000-year-old being coming from the 21st century. What was ironic was the fact that Archer was born right within this city of Mistral which was formerly called Fuyuki City of the Shinto region.

Now, he basically couldn't just give a gift horse to the mouth saying every supernatural aspect around his being and his contract to a legitimate Goddess.

"Sounds epically unusual. The inquisitiveness in your words entices me to seek more about you and the reason for your absence of bias over the concept of Religion. Sorry for making any impertinent assumptions for your presence here because; as I've said, never in my life have I seen a Counter-Guardian show up remotely close to a church and thus, simply evade themselves with a look of evident disgust."

"So, it makes me construct a positive intuition of having our presence in Mistral which primarily worships **Alaya **and **Gaia.** Some pesky presence they were pressing us to convert to a religion having no worship."

Archer had to be subtle about showing off. He needed to clear any misunderstandings the civilians had upon their new resident.

"I heard something relevant about dressing up like a Counter-Guardian. I'm assuming that warriors dressed in black and red are considered to be that?" Archer's sentence came out as a question and he did so deliberately in terms to produce the image of an old man unaware of his influence around the people who lives here- basically making them brush it off as a simple mistake or misconception on his part and they can't insinuate anything on him since he played as the man in doubt over their existence as a Christian.

Maintaining image is a certified action all those in the religion must back up. One mistake could cost then severely on their reputation to preach this religion. With Archer being easily recognized as a hero ( totally unintentional), they couldn't, not any government, nor any thugs...

"That's some biased opinion right there, is it fundamentally the reason why these said harassers gauge their anger on you?"

..nor some endless contract of you selling your soul, now that he has a proper body once again.

"Is there some dress codes that works against my freedom to wear clothing I find comfortable with?"

But alas, this was another frightful situation which would for good cost the Humanity of this dimension, his dimension to fall to extinction. **Alaya **successfully restored order on all the singularities caused by **Gaia** across the humanities of multiple dimensions.

Archer never knew how **Alaya's **existence worked. He contemplated on choosing whether or not **Alaya **was truly dead.

Or sealed up like how the evil consumed **Gaia.**

Or simply blending in the form of Aura that this future world of his applies.

Although, them being dead seemed highly unlikely, considering the **Goddesses **existence are Multi-Dimensional, so their physical manifestation got erased during the Judgement Day and can't involve themselves in this dimension anymore.

That can be thought about later, Archer still had to seek out for this perfect candidate to take out this evil once and for all. All he could fairly assume was the fact that the target is a Male and the second fact of being vaguely similar and different at the same time.

"I apologize for my harsh review on you and also to Jesus for not seeking more about you before doing that. After how you unmannerly saved the four youths- specifically or the son the mayor if you didn't know. He's a pretty well-known Aura doctor trying to save as many lives as possible while he intently also listened to the lecture of the Church regularly. So, with you shooting a lethal projectile right through their vehicle, you had put their lives at risk. Whether you saved them or not has no relevance to this but it does damage the reputation of the Hunters overall, religion aside."

'Some people are on about shooting _Albitr_ recklessly through that van...' Archer was amused to see the reaction when they stopped to scold at him and was partially glad that people heavily cared for their people under these dark times.

"You may call me Lefkó or simply Light if my name gets too hard for you to pronounce."

"Archer, enlightened to be acquainted with you. I'll prefer to stick with Lefkó, the name has a nice ring to it. " Archer cooly said, raising his right leg over the other with his arm raised spread over the back of the bench giving everyone see his dispassionate regards to the interaction.

So towards wanting to know the least, what do you think on her Lady's effort to sermonize Christianity?" the clergy spread his arms around to reveal the church at its glory.

"Huh. It's impressively big and futuristic but still has the cultural feel to make anyone comfortable during a sermon, blessing, charity, and confessions. So.." Archer tilted his head to the left and smirked cockily, raising unease for the members curiously watching the foreplay.

"- submissively a job well done from the part this Lady you speak off."

The red-clad warrior then narrowed his eyes and his trademark frown married his face. They really couldn't muster the emotion to give a scolding for the utter disrespect shown by the hero towards the Saint of the religion.

"Although, I have this concerning issue which may or may not set the tide off against us..."

The reactions of the members within the church; the worshippers, Emelia, the sisters, and Clergyman Lefkó, all varied to confusion but the tension kept on growing and everyone felt uncomfortable at the dominating presence of the True Counter-Guardian.

"Contrary to your faith to the point overriding a rollercoaster, I have mixed sets of opinion over your existence on the empires." he released some killing intent making everyone's breath hitch at it being concentrated across the whole church and maybe some more.

"To be blunt with you, I find the Church inconsistent and inconsistency doesn't book well in my dictionary. I had regular experiences with them which somewhat elevated my distaste upon them after the first impacts they had engraved on me in my life." Archer released a sigh, making everyone relax once again. How a sigh could express so much Human terminology.

Archer stood up from his sitting position and cracked his neck, eliciting the noise across the church.

"This is the first civilization I stumbled upon after mines fell and this sermon did view a notable change on the religion to the point of wishing you the best of luck on spreading the religion. I do apologize for the baseless assumptions I have made upon comparing the ones I ventured with alongside with the ones in my hometown.

I'm overly pleased to acquaint with this church and hopefully, it'll keep its promises to provide hope for humanity at the worst moments." Archer slid out from the narrow gap of the benches before turning his back to the church.

"I'm not sure if we should consider this a compliment but if you need help, please consider coming here to assort anything you need. After all, you saved one of the most important believers of this religion and I'm indebted to help you now that I know of your permanent existence in this city. We do not always judge by others' dresses, it was just an inquiry to know whom we were blessed to have within our city.

...We're glad to have you in Mistral."

Archer paused and glanced back, and finally released a cocky and exulting smile, finally removing all the tensions away from the church.

"To answer my garbs, it just defines who I am, regardless of these clothes having compatibility with the religion, not intended to say the least. Satisfy your members on their confession, they're still waiting to confess their sins alongside their Father."

Lefkó had never been so gobsmacked in his life; he practically didn't ask for anything or harass the members for following such religion.

He simply couldn't understand this man's mentality worked.

Archer walked out the entrance of the church and kept walking towards the exit of the land plot before he chuckled out.

"I'm going to come here far sooner than you think Priest Lefkó."

* * *

I honestly am not a follower of any religion, but I do pay my respects to **Gaia** casually through putting plants and having a personal garden.

However, I brought up the topic of religion today because the boss made an appointment for visiting the first church of Mistral, created by the youngest daughter of the Arc who's also the hero of Kuroyuri for providing enough time for the residents to escape.

And also enough time for them to reach far enough to not withstand the lashings of her unexpected fury which led to the destruction of Kuroyuri as well, leaving nothing more than ruins and debris everywhere.

We arrived in front of a metal fenced land plot, seemingly large and well maintained; the grasses were trimmed nicely and there were nice flowers that still stayed beautifully bloomed.

...I wanted some of them for my Gardens.

I'm pretty low in Lien to buy these expensive-looking flower but of course, I did something to reciprocate the exchange. I could last a few days with the money I have but not if I bought those flowers.

Regardless, doesn't matter since I loved to be a sneaky little thief and watch the gobsmacked expression on my victims' face when they realize they got robbed under such insurmountable circumstances.

"Heh, that Huntsman was laughably the most pathetic excuse for a Huntsman. He's so nonchalant over his surroundings that he didn't even notice me unbutton the back pocket of his pants to pull out his stacked wallet. He's pretty stacked on the liens too, so I might buy a flower or two from that Garden.

"As amusing as it was for me to witness that audacious stunt of yours work out, we're here to learn about our new teammate; the Headmaster Lionhart told us to visit this church to enquire from the clergyman since she taught him of the religion." my boss said, a supermodel wearing a triangular necked dress which is red and it reached down to her ankles making everyone get a proper look at her exposed sexy legs.

She had fair skin and ashen-black hair which had this bang covering her left eye, leaving people to see one eye only.

That eye made me feel fuzzy most the time and even more so after she stole that Supernatural power of the Fall Maiden from that lonely lady in an unfair ambush.

Only the half was what they could manage to steal using that creepy looking spider, Grimm. And Salem, the boss of her boss was not satisfied with the result but she wasn't that perturbed as it still managed to partially work and thus their research on the thing was going to improve by leaps and bounds now that they finally got the knowledge for how it works.

Who knew the world was this complex now that I discovered magic existed.

"Uhh?", I was too distracted to care Cinder was speaking about and I didn't get what this clergyman is, only knowing it as a profession. We reached the gates to enter the plot of the land with a concrete-metal path leading to a sole building within the center of the plot, along with the futuristic fountain with it, showing a holographed creepy man. He just looked creepy.

People exited the entrance of the large building primarily wearing white, red, and black and gave a small bow to the figure on the fountain. So, this had to be a religious faculty.

"In short, we're heading into the church to get to learn about our new teammate the professor assigned us to join with; her previous ones got intercepted in a mission and were pretty adamant of not abandoning her precious comrades but the school grading doesn't function properly without a full team and that's where we come in. This priest here personally knows the most about the stranger we'll team up with." my partner, Mercury Black said.

He had silver hair which somehow glowed purple under lightings and had gray eyes. He had a fairly well-built body and fair skin. He wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial zip jacket that covers his upper body while wearing tight gaberdine pants tightened under a single notched belt and had this bandana hanging over it. He also wore some rerebraces and vambraces to protect his arm.

After all, those prosthetic metal legs did put some paranoia on losing a limb, not that I could fault him for insecurity. He immediately chose to wear it after Amber, now a half powered, half-dead Fall Maiden, nearly cut his arm off in their recent interaction.

"What about Neo?"

"There are only three slots for accepting a transfer and no one was willing to take the spots other than us for some reason. Plus, that clown needs can't get out from a pinch without her." Mercury answered my question.

"Why not just request a form for a whole team rather than joining a broken one?"

"It's because our background already brought up some suspicions from the Mayor." Cinder huffed out, clearly annoyed by my lack of concentration over the topic, but I understood what she meant now.

"So, we're giving more fuel for the mayor to raid on us since we're asking for too much favor from the Headmaster of fabricating a whole team while forcing him to abandon that sole member of the team we are assigned to join. Haven's is specifically more team-oriented than the other elite Hunters Academy, so he won't show any spontaneity of disbanding an influential figure like that."

"We also can't turn a blind eye to the fact that she's some important figure for the city, he said some amorphous stuff about being a medium for the alliance of two powers, something **Salem** mustn't bother if She wants to take out Vale first." Cinder added, clearing any doubts I had.

"And perhaps we could get a recruit for our cause." Cinder said with her hungry smile making me unwillingly gulp.

As we walked on the long concrete path to the lone building, the people occasionally stopped coming out as we crossed half the lane to the large building. We had received befuddled looks from the people.

They all had this ornament hanging around their neck which signified of their loyalty to the religion of Christianity from what I know about them.

If they're leaving the complex as a group, then this meant that...

"Yes, yes. We're heading to the church." I gulped even harder than that because I daringly challenged myself to rob from a Church in Vale.

I instantly regretted it and I thought my life was over right when I had been caught by those menacing men of the church; all wearing an organized uniform, dressed in black, white, and red. They knew the place to the bottom of their heart and they had closed all the escape routes I planned out for the Church. I was getting hungry and was desperate to even go as far as to kill someone to get the food.

I still kill people now though.

Right when I was about to die under those long, dark, and heavy blades, Cinder came to rescue me, breaking and burning through the whole church to cinders and debris before taking me to safety.

I owed it to her ever since that incident.

"I know how uncomfortable you are to enter a church again. But we can't stop here right after we worked so hard to get those spots in Haven Academy." Cinder came over to me and cupped my cheeks, smiling seductively at me.

I felt my face warm up and my heart starts fluttering at seeing those beautiful amber eyes of my boss, unaware of the stares we were receiving from the people who had already past us.

"As much as I want to see the foreplay between you two but we're here to get a job done." I'm sure my face went even brighter in fluster and removed myself from a few steps back.

"Uhm, I won't falter away from this, boss. I got your back!"

Cinder looked a bit disappointed at being interrupted before bringing back her confident smile, and without notice went to go back into head towards the church again, knowing she managed to bring back my courage to go through this.

* * *

"Uhm, I won't falter away from this, boss. I got your back!" Emerald cried out in joy, tears mildly spilling from the edge of her red eyes.

As easy it was to manipulate my little minion, and to how dissatisfying it was for my other minion to ruin the climax, we had more important things to decipher from the clergyman of the church.

As we saw the large church doors reach closer to observe, another figure exited from the church. I know that majority of the people leave together after their prayer but some decided to stay to pray some more or do some of the other theological virtues they do in the church which I'm not aware of.

I only serve Salem in my heart after all.

As he got out from the shade of the church, I immediately recognized him upon seeing his figure better under the sunlight.

He was the anonymous hero which got praised for saving some randoms being chased by the Grimm.

Normally, I wouldn't give much of a bother to the hero for saving those pre-adults as he had nothing to do with our current objective.

However, with the rumor of him manhandling a high-class Grimm like the Nuckalavee and simply melting off a horde of Grimms like nothing, I had to consider him a threat and even more so after seeing him, a Counter-Guardian comes out from a church of all other facilities he had decided to inspect.

He had to a Counter-Guardian seeing the black body armour he wore with the tight silver accents around his muscle joints. The collar had a metal plate to protect his neck to an extent. He wore a tight red down vest which sleeved to his hand, pivoted by a metal sphere at the end and the vest went around from the side of his neck to around half of his side, peculiarly the clothing not connecting to his back as it was, a down vest. Down to his waist was a separate red open skirt which ended above his shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot, covered by a silver metal plate. Looked unusual but did its purpose for showing his presence as a Counter-Guardian.

His lower consisted of black metal-plated shoes connected to his grey-black trousers having two black straps on the thighs and one of the shins to separate them.

His face had a mature outlook. His hair was silver-white, comparable to the Schnees, combed back against his skull. He had tan skin a shade lighter than Emerald's and had dark eyes, but couldn't cipher more about his eyes at this distance.

"I don't think I've ever seen materials or designs like those in my whole life. Where did he get those to make that armor?"

Overall, he screamed in trouble and looked intimidating.

He walked in nonchalance with a cocky smirk plastered into his face, probably from getting something he desired from the church which should be admirable and be considered an achievement.

In conclusion, the Church is extremely grouchy with the followers of the **Two Sisters.**

He rotated around the fountain giving it one last look before heading towards us, provided we walked on the same lone path. He didn't give any attention to our trajectory towards the church. Emerald and Mercury didn't either since they didn't recognize the figure in front of them becoming a blossoming celebrity by the minute.

I should have them watch the news occasionally...with force.

As the mysterious Archer was about to cross us, I felt a strong shiver crawl over my spine.

My eyes opened wide at the sudden emotion washing over me and carefully moved my eyes to look at the Counter-Guardian without moving my head.

His cold steel eyes met mines as well and I felt time slow down for me.

As if he was pulling out my entire soul to search my ploys.

Truly Dangerous. A soulless Predator.

Time shifted back to flow normally and I saw the man no longer glancing our side but behind us, heading towards the main gate for exit acting as if there was nothing unnatural about him.

Emerald and Mercury also looked at me curiously, as if waiting for me to tell then something.

'Was I in a trance?' I breathed out, finally removing the tension I felt from that immense pressure coming off from the Hero.

"Oh, boss! I wanted to purchase some of those flowers using the money I stole." Emerald unaware of the pressure the mysterious hero directed at them-me, looked at me with a chipper face; like a baby requesting to get her mother to buy her ice cream.

I sighed out. I kept forgetting how childish she got when it came to getting flowers.

"Well, this church does sell flowers here as a mini-business, but certainly came about as one of the best flower gardens in the world after this church was completed around this plot." I shrugged out, as much as we needed a budget to get dust for our upcoming plan; I could leave that duty for Torchwick.

"Just try and refrain from buying the whole garden."

I didn't care what she bought. I attained access to an important semblance in the process of saving her from her traumatic experience at the church.

"Just don't waste my time, you got that, **Emerald?"** I added some venom into my voice and applied effects to my eyes from the partial Fall Maiden's power to give an intimidating view. She needs to learn her place when she's around me.

"Eep! U-uh, I got it, I'm just going to spend about two hundred liens from that guys -" she emphasized by reaching to the back pocket of her short pants and took some time as it wS enclosed by the button on it for forfend any larceny.

After all, for a robber to get robbed would be the greatest disgra-

"Huh?! I- Where's the wallet I stole?" my eyebrow rose in curiosity as she started panicking. It was amusing to see that adorable face in hesitation.

"Maybe it's on your other pocket?" Mercury suggested out in boredom from us taking too long and he wanted to get over this mess.

"Ah... Most likely, lemme... There's nothing there TOO!" she screeched out, her eyes washed up, tears threatening to fall out.

"Waaaaah...I got robbed, I. Can't. Believe. This!" Emerald hysterically said in admission and plopped down to the ground, reduced to a whimpering mess.

"Hah, you're hopeless, you know that? I'll buy some of those flowers. Your crying profoundly annoys me so I clearing you out just this once." Mercury huffed out before reaching to his back pocket, then the other as well, before realization dawned upon his face.

"Eh?! I got robbed as well! But when-"

Well, talking about robbers getting robbed getting being caustic- I nailed hit upon such wisdom. I looked back again to see whether I could suggest him (force but he seemed far too much of an enigma to deal with) to give back my lackeys' wallet; he really couldn't have exited from the plot of land without even when sprinting for it.

He was gone.

Like literally gone out from my sights and senses as a semi Fall Maiden- which by itself seemed like a hard candy to chew due to how audacious it was, his escape.

I sensed the usually considerable disturbance in the air whenever someone pulled out a stunt, courtesy to her enhanced senses. I like how this practice was half the capabilities of what a real Maiden truly is.

Or in most cases, ejection Aura into the air takes place when people comminglingly synthesize their semblance with it when they are already less attuned to control Aura.

In this case, there was that disturbance lingering in the air, but there was not one shed of aura which was remotely present with adjacent to me.

He's no threat- He's a Promise on bringing my premeditated plans into crumbles. He's not normal.

"It was the last guy which passed us. I'm going to knock his head out from his body!" Mercury got so mad that I could visibly see the veins pop out from his skull.

As unfortunate as it was for Mercury too- The hero couldn't steal my wallet, however, which brought some relief for me as it had some classified information that shouldn't fall out from our circle.

Female assets for the win, I suppose; regardless of the cringe camaraderie, it was no overstatement for cases like this.

"Silence!" I restored their bickering into order flaring a bit of killing intent on them, but not enough to gather the attention of the public. You didn't need Maiden powers to unleash Killing intent, it's simply an experience that empowers the density of this ability.

My purpose went out and they both stiffened up at the pressure I put upon then. Mercury was profusely sweating, eyes wide as if seeing a Grimm he couldn't handle and Emerald just stopped crying, but the whispers still there, but she too was stiff.

I sighed out, removing all the intent from around my vicinity before walking towards the flower garden. They shakily followed me, still rattled from the sudden aura I released upon them. I already had stored a plan for someone to deal with that Counter-Guadian through false indictments.

Now to meet the priest and...

"We still have to acquaint and learn about the youngest daughter from the Royal Family of the Arcs."

I couldn't wait for the moment when she becomes one of my drudges.

"That was turbulently satisfying," Archer smirked as he watched the duo's reaction over having their wallets stolen and finally agitating their leader to unleash a load of killing intent; not enough for anyone near to them to easily sense it but Archer could still easily sense it from here due to his sixth sense.

Then here I was speaking off is a massive fifty-plus storied skyscraper neighboring the church a few blocks away, it was a kilometer wide and had shopping malls, cafes, and even office rooms.

Archer was watching them from the top of the skyscraper.

The exterior was something to speak about as well; it looked like the Spíti tou Cháraka, having that same strong ancient Greek pillars and walls while having the Japanese shrine tiles and slide doors from the Edo era.

The question which still pended for many of you was over the fact of how Archer, who was exiting the church through the main gate show exactly on top of the massive building without Cinder sensing him.

"I have to admit, it's been a while since I ever utilized a piece of an armory rather than projecting a sword again. Nice to see these categories of Noble Phantasms once in a while." Archer held the Noble Phantasm in front of his face to speculate his weapon once again.

"_Tarnhelm."_

It was a helmet, made of Rhinegold which sourced from Norse mythology from Nibelung where the German Dwarf Alberich equipped to turn invisible and cover great distances in order to bully and hurt Mime before discovering the invaders campaigned out by Loki.

There were some other features of it too; like becoming a dragon and become invisible.

Or you could become a toad too; which forced Alberich to surrender to Odin as he was crushing Alberich in his toad form.

**Grumble**

"Ah, it had dismissed from my mind that I am apparently, still hungry." Archer dismissed the Tarnhelm, dissipating in blue particles before heading to the door accessing the roof.

He couldn't afford going down due to him suspecting of her capabilities as a fighter which Archer intuited to be very tenacious and thus revered to use his Noble Phantasm to avoid getting questioned by those groups for stealing their wallets.

She wasn't your normal Huntress.

"As much as I would enjoy making her life absolutely miserable- I have other important works to deal with."

He ominously chuckled, "Knowing her kind; I'll know she'll do something to challenge me anytime soon."

"She can atleast try..."

Although, there was also the law of not using aura to disturb and I public rights and intimidate the people with it, but he broke neither and he was sure he could pass it up as a simple experiment on his semblance.

Time to eat now that he got the money. He did learn that a lien was pretty much the same as the value of a dollar and it has been rectified across all societies and kingdoms after the Great War.

"Time to satiate this new felt hunger of mines."

* * *

**I don't l know why I gave so much effort into writing a Sermon but I figured how much importance the prayer might have in my storyline** **considering Jeanne's a Catholic.**

**Regardless, I had some to learn how the Christian sermonising works a bit although do forgive me if there's some significant difference between the Catholic, Atheist, Orthodox, and Protestant churches.**

**Don't misinterpret my utilization of the sermon as simple showoff but rather take **

**Oh, I also promised a semi-omake or fillers for the fanfic which will be for both Archer and Jaune in their two separate locations. ****I don't know whether to write those down in the canon chapters or simply take up an individual page to do that, I'll leave that up to you.** **Or I could ignore them.**

**The next chapter will be Jaune's training as I promised you about and it's still running on Volume 1. ****I chose the timing for the initiation to be set in October while utilizing Christmas here as an "Improvisation" for Jaune**, **which will be my own original diverted arc and that's where Jaune will catch up to Archer.**

**I'm a bit concerned though Jaune getting OoC through a Betrayal from his friends. But I'll try to keep the innocence (which itself is really hard when I'm having Ozpin pressurize him) as long as possible. At worst, I can keep his will and hope intact by making him a doppelganger for Shirou.**

**Right now, all he can do is Reinforcement and unintentionally use Eye of the Mind only when there's a killing intent being directed towards Jaune, but that'll also be improvised as well**, **soon.**

**Lastly, the thing I want to say is that I chose to go with a realistic and slow-burn romance to go with the flow of Jaune's development. Harem or not, he won't be bedding anyone anytime soon.**

**That's all for today.**

**Retardasaurus out. :-)**

Shinkō**= Pray/worship**


	15. Guild Arc Part 1

Looks like keypads were becoming a consistent trend to go past some of the doors and elevators.

It shouldn't be much of a trouble for me since Shirou Emiya started his magecraft through repairing electronics to the complete core to near perfection and closest to the finalized product released by the company for those gadgets and accessories, garnering him the title of _Fake Janitor _in the process of helping the staff and clubs of his school.

**Click**

I see the touch screen on the keypad turn on blue saying access granted before letting me watching the Japanese styled slim door open through some piston action, granting me access to the stairs for all the floors of this building.

I took a peek from the railings to see some people use the stairs from the bottom to the fifty floors, the color scheme of the stairs started fancily at red from the bottom and transitioned to yellow as the floors climbed up sleek. The stairs rotated in a square formation leaving quite a big berth to look up or down the whole way. The bottom floor also had this trampoline structure for the prevention of people falling from the stairs to a hard cold death.

There was, also three elevators in the ring but only one reached all the up here, primarily meant for the staff.

Also, this was the right side of the building; there were escalators and five elevators in the middle and the left proportionally matched with the right stairs that I was stuck upon.

The last five floors were for storage and supplies owned by the shops and offices.

It also struck me that I had to avoid the cameras as well and I discovered that the people of this future also applied sensors into it which could record the movements as well as I dismissed the security camera and dismantled the device to see what it had consisted of.

So, I'm stuck in a blind zone and anywhere I go would have me considerably take out the cameras every single floor.

I could take off one or two but doing too many should probably spook the guards in the security room.

And the fact that there were tons of flaws in the camera placements and detection sensors placed across the complex from what I learned when I analyzed this place like I had to seek those terrorists out in the Mayor's house.

I was standing on the 50th floor in dilemma with taking down the camera of this floor, not bothering to do so for the other 4 floors I passed as I didn't look suspicious.

There was this special lock that only the security could access, and I don't have one.

Other than the church, everyone either wore bright green or blood red outfits in Elpizó city, which I also shared the outlook with.

**Click**

I heard the same click from one the sliding doors from the 50th floor and saw a trolley come up, pulled with stuffed toys and thick soft pillows and pushing it was a man wearing a red cap and a simple red shirt while wearing black pants, the shirt also had the trademark logo of the building. He had a radio slip on his belt, statics and brushed voices came out from it. The radio too had gone some changes, simply becoming more compact and also had a screen on it.

My assumption on people wearing red was right considerably.

"..."

Silence loomed across the room as the laborer looked into me with surprise before quickly trying to reach for his microphone.

I rushed at him at the compact space (the square was 5 into 5 meters) to stop him from warning the others.

He dragged his thumb from the receiver mode to transmission mode and before he could say something; I flung the thick lens of the security camera right to his mouth to prevent him from talking, starting to choke from having his breathing stopped by the massive lens.

Then correspondingly, I held my thumb onto the index to flick one of the screws which were in the camera right at the drag button on his radio and elapsed the radio back to receiver mode.

Despite how bitty the button looked, it was unfortunate for him to remove his thumb off from the button right then.

Settling in the role for an Archer class Servant had its perk regardless of being summoned Nameless.

I grabbed his collar to yanked him towards me and then grabbed the back of his hair with my other hand- With height difference coming into play, I manhandled and him to the railing giving a metallic thud. He coughed out the lens I threw on his mouth and still held him onto the railing with force as he groaned in pain, whimpering in fear.

"Aaah! Arrh!", he was getting too loud.

I pulled his head up and in an agonizing manner smashed his face into the concrete wall behind me, holding him into the wall.

"Uhuh...p-pleas sper-ah me!" he stuttered out, from fear and from having his mouth partially blocked by his face being rubbed across the wall. It was clearly imminent that he was in pain, not that it prominently mattered to me.

"Well, I can't do that now if you scream like that now. Apparently, I got on someone's bad side and I had to evade them by entering this roof.

What I don't get is why a staff member from some random shop is carrying a radio on your gears." I grabbed his other arm and pinned it on his back, threatening to break it.

"I-I'm just double timer security guard who delivers items from here to the shops while doing my job as a security guard." my eyebrow rose at the peculiar answer, looks like he wasn't any trouble then.

I still had to avoid those damned devices on these stairs now but I did notice that the things had some A.I action for automatically focusing on something under its fruitful watch.

These stairs are the only place that had the highest amount of them for some reason from my scan on the building by using a simple electrical magecraft spell.

I couldn't go past the cameras and scanners without knowing exposing myself, no matter how fast I go. That elevator is a negative since that has no blind spots to exploit, and it was meant for staff only.

Unless...

I looked at the man who was groaning out, cussing at his pain and then I swapped my sights to the boxes containing the massive stuff toys and pillows over the trolley.

I just needed to avoid those things in the stairs and I might just pull this off.

Cc Cameras are always the worst camera no matter what era you sincerely compared it to.

That's a proven and undeniable fact coming from me, a True Counter-Guardian who trespassed the laws of science and space to restore Humanity on its existence including alternative dimensions as well.

I chopped him at the back on his jugular veins and carotid artery which rendered him unconscious.

Now, time to rate how well that safety trampoline worked.

* * *

You know you're under camera surveillance, hub."

"Yea, what's it to you? Just lemme alone man, I had a bad day. She broke up with me!"

"Yeyyoy, she just broke up to go study abroad in Vale for business, she still gave you her number, right?"

"Uhuh, she did actually, Rlue." Yeyyoy said with hope, eyes brightening up.

The man Rlue sighed out, "Get rid of that cigarette and stop smoking, smoking here is an instant two-hundred lien fine."

"Ahhh?! Why didn't you say that before!?" His friend Yeyyow panicked before looking around to search for a bin on the stairs and saw no bins around. They were all in the shopping mall section on the 15th floor.

"You know that I work as a security guard, but I never knew that you got depressed enough to start smoking. Now come with me and try to hide that stuff till I guide you to the nearest bin." he pointed at the sign on the stair which brandished the '**No Smoking**' sign before he entered the mall, his friend still processing what he had done, hands on the railing, looking at the smoking cigarette in his hand.

Yeyyoy promptly fell on his back away from the railing right when Rlue looked back to him

"Aeyah! T-the absolute hell on Remnant was that?!"

Rlue rushed to his stunned friend and picked him up, who got shaken up by whatever he saw.

"Yo, you okay? Why'd you fall like that?"

**Riiip**** Crash**

Both of the friends rushed onto the railing to peek at the sound produced by the best quality lifesaver trampoline to find it cleanly torn from the center.

"That's Breen! Is he dead?! What the fuck is even going on in Mistral?!" Yeyyow swore, finally tilted off at the concurrence racking up in his life the past few weeks.

Rlue pulled out his radio and immediately called for reinforcements!

"Guard! Guard! Breen took the goddamn _S_ Drop, I want guards there right now and get the first-aid kits as soon as you soon. I need a doctor on ETA as soon as possible. Out!" Rlue cut the transmission and rushed down the stairs without stopping as adrenaline pumped him and so did Yeyyow.

Lay down on the ground was was another of their friends, Breen. The trampoline connected to the pillars got cut off and in the middle of the fall lay their friend and several boxes and stuffed toys which Breen was assigned to bring to the children's shop 15th floor.

Of course, falling from 50 floors would put too much stress onto the strong trampoline resulting in it being torn in half and there was little to no chance for him surviving such a fall like that.

When they reached the bottom floor, they gasped out in surprise and so were many of the other guards that came too and the doc.

What was surprising was the fact that Breen just stifled a groan out before rotating on his back.

The trampoline cut down most of the falling force carried on Breen's body. But what primarily saved him was the fact that he was tied all round with the stuffiest dolls present in the shop, wool bled out from them as they absorbed the shock from the fall. His face was roughed up though and it wasn't from the fall. The crowds gathered around looking at the S Drop on the right stairs of the complex. There were the props he was told to bring from the storage room for the shop; toys, pillows, blankets, and boxes.

He didn't fall down; someone intentionally from the 50th floor dropped him.

* * *

Flawlessly worked out, I was in one of the bigger boxes and swapped myself with the massive plushie within it; I simply got out and used Tarnhelm again to avoid the cameras, altering the Noble Phantasm to make myself invisible and walked past the blind spots of the flawed scanner positions.

I saw people go cluster over to the right side stairs as word got around of someone taking an S Drop. I assume it meant the suicide jump people took after taking the jump from high floors.

This place seemed too big to make a fuss for the guard he dropped from 50 floors up. At least, he was considerate enough to tie him up around with three of those massive stuff toys to save him partially from the damage.

He had reinforced those dolls.

He'd still have some broken bones or two but he broke the second bridge and with hope, was breathing. He also cannot say anything as Archer did the Memory Manipulation too.

With the red he was wearing in the central market of the building, he typically amalgamated with the norms and outfit of the crowds going on their merry way.

"Mya I take your Order, Mikuu?" a waitress came up to him, innocent brown eyes and pink hair, wearing the usual daring maid outfits the ones did on _those_ cafes from Japan and she did cute animal calls to charm her customer.

She didn't realize that she was attempting to do that to a loyal and experienced man.

What stood out was the two perky fox ears protruding out of her head and those were real human parts rather than those cute bands girls like to wear and turn the moe lovers a pile of goo.

She looked exactly like...

"-Tamame Kosmimáton. Umm, I'm new in Mistral but, I'll be under your c-care today...?" she scratched her cheeks nervously stuttering out at the end of that sentence due to Archer's impassive look which only showed indifference.

'Obvious. Had to translate the _No Mae_ to Greek.' Archer rolled his eyes, picking up the designed, lighted weighted red menu to see what food he could start criticizing.

Everything was written in Greek from all the Japanese food present with a small picture on each label to the right to easily clarify what each of the foods was.

"I'll take three of this bentō at large."

Archer right now took the most heavily crowded cafe in the shopping mall sector which was named Ypirétria Cafe. Chatters and laughter expressed across the restaurant, minding their own business, and every member here seemed familiar with each other- So he assumed it was a Family Diner or some sort.

What Archer chose was three Makunouchi Bentō; which had nine specific items and Archer told Tamamo to increase three extra bowls of rice which seemed to surprise Tamamo as the food he ordered was enough to fill up a two professional Hunters' appetite at ease and still have leftovers.

"Umm, Sir? Are you sure you can eat these much- you look hungry but I do not think any single individual can eat that-" her mock furry voice cut out seemingly surprised by the man going straight to the point and barely gave care on her.

" ..and bring some Mistrali classic ale as well, I'm thirsty as well. Do wake me up once you're done." Archer being the savage he, ignored her teary eyes before pushing his leg further underneath the table and leaned his back on the corner of the wall-sofa, taking a short rest- unaware of how much he hurt the fox faunus, unintentionally.

"Uuuu..." everyone who looked at the duos immediately recognized the legend past them, the ace shooter who saved the four youths, Archer and started taking photos, not that he minded- given he finally got some rest to stop his anxiety collected across the few hours, enjoying the symphony of the cafe.

Tamamo dejectedly went back to the kitchen emotionally saddened by the rejection from one of her first customers, stressing to a mental breakdown.

All the chefs and the other members looked at her with curiosity and immediately came a busy blonde lady who rushed and hugged her into her massive racks before Tamamo could cry loudly to cause a scene in the cafe.

"Hush, hush! Mama is here, so don't cry! Every one of my faunus employees here underwent the same experience you did. All you have to do is win his... or her heart before they become ours." the mysterious blonde vehemently said, making everyone in the cafe shudder; including the customers too, albeit, they were a bit to busy with their respective servers.

"Don't worry, Tama-chan! We'll deal with this racist bastard for you and shed him to the true kawaii-ness of a true moe." the chef, a guy in his early fifties cheered out.

"Guide us to where this dude is so that we can give a piece of our mind to his distorted sentiments!" this time he said it with venom, clearly holding himself back from killing whoever hurt their resident fox maid. He was currently holding his large sharp skillet ready to cull the one who distressed their new employee.

"Chartreuse..." the blonde woman called their green chef with indifference.

"Y-yea..?"

"Never, do that again. You're a grown man, now refine your thoughts like one. Not everyone here wants to meet up the attraction of the maids or butlers we have." The owner said sourly, quite disappointed at the childish tacts from the grown-up professional chef.

"Three large Makunouchi Bentō, an extra bowl of rice and a glass of Mistralian Ale. He said to wake him up before I could even show the cuteness of a... maid? I knew he wasn't into things like this but it's soo Rude!" Tamamo sniffed out before taking a seat on the stool in the kitchen, clearly distraught from the recent interaction from her customer.

"Is this what faunus workers have to go through regularly? Why do people have such a biased opinion on us!?"

"Mikyuuf" she puffed out as the blonde owner put the maid between her chest again, increasing her difficulty to breathe.

"I'm sure that he wasn't having a good day."

She peeked out from the circular window of their kitchen doors to look at for any customers sleeping in her restaurant and saw well-quipped Counter-Guardian but she immediately recognized the man at his matching red garb and white hair.

"Regardless, if I don't return the favor I owe him; I'm certain that be moody during the whole day." she smiled as she looked at the white-haired hero.

"Wait, aren't you already a married woman with a fully adult daughter who can haggle her way in life by herself? And what's this about owing his a favor?" another one of the random staff members.

"Uhm. I do owe him my life if there was a debt to do so..." she nodded in agreement

After all, I have to grant him my gratitude for saving my daughter from such distress."

* * *

Satisfying, that was what Archer concluded of the food in the new era; they were simple, tasty, and had the necessities satisfy a large stomach that could impress Saber herself.

450 Lien, that was what Archer paid and that amount was more than enough to pay for the criteria of renting a dormitory for a whole month.

Archer chose to use the money from the two victims he stole from and leave out the other expensive-looking one for the sake of being subtle.

"Save the better for later.", he pocketed the wallet belonging to the silver-haired goon he had stolen it from. It still had about 200 liens left after all the expenses.

"Considering I won't adhere to any poor or helpless people around Mistral while I'm around this era if they carry this much money on them."

Archer still had one more bentō left. "I wonder what Saber and Lily would have said, they really loved the Bentōs I made for them.", Archer reminisced his wife and daughter's content face whenever he cooked special for them.

He aslo carried in on their privately made merchandise bag, which consisted of some weird animal having white fur and resembled the shape of an egg and had an innocent face with 2 dotted eyes. It had puddly feet and flappy hands and it also had two extremely large upper fangs reaching its midsection - it looked adorable. What Archer was perplexed about is the look of jealousy and agitation for the prop he had received from that restaurant.

For Archer, it felt eye-catching and embarrassing, but the owner of the cafe/restaurant insisted to accept their handmade bag said to be made of expensive materials.

Archer hit the roads, again blending with the crowds with his filled appetite and decided to visit the place for an application to work there.

After all, he still needed shelter and he couldn't be petty to ask any attain favors from the mayor.

"I still could try the forest, but I'm certified to end up killing the entire Horde of Grimm lurking in the forest and catch the Council's undivided attention for me and start inferring my objective out in the kingdom just through considering to take a good sleep in the forest."

Archer searched inside his Reality Marble, considering multiple ways to sleep in the forest if he had to.

"Maybe I'd destroy the whole forest as well- I still didn't have enough time to get accustomed to this new body by **Alaya**. I do know that my circuits are covered with denser prana than before. I might alternatively lash out by making mundane blades far more overkill than I ever did before." Archer sighed out in dismay of his predicament and decided to flow on the life with his horrible luck before he could get some foothold in the society.

"Regardless, I think I still got a good start on stumbling upon those four brats."

Archer's ears were met with a siren belonging to the ambulance and it going in his opposite direction and the news reporters were there too.

"Well, he lived through some broken bones and concussion at best."

Transcending through time meant to alter the fate awaiting for humanity.

This was the last straw Archer was knelt to deal with.

Meant to search for the champion **Alaya** seemed fit to choose.

"Fate or time, I'm sure concocted newspaper and fake taxes will forever be a bane in the cycle of life." Archer gave one last glance at the herd around the back entrance of the large complex before calling out for a taxi beside the wide berth of a road.

Said bulky taxi stopped and Archer immediately got in.

"Sup, dude! Whe ya want me to take ya at." the driver, sounded pretty young said through the small sliding window between the front seats and the back.

He wore a red cap and had a yellow uniform with red stripes on it.

Archer's right eye-brow rose in incredulity on the laid back attitude of the taxi driver and relaxed as he did not seem to not recognize the new celebrity of Mistral.

"With that high rich material combat outfit? You must be some big shot celebrity I don't know of or your just that rich!" the hype from the man was making Archer galled by the second as they still stayed parked by the road, the reporters still behind them, coveting information from the witnesses and security.

"Second is that you're new to this city and you're clearly irritated right now." he kept on deducing about the passenger he had picked up.

"You want to go to the Guild right? I'll take you there as soon as possible."

"You're getting your tips. Just don't be some nuisance or I'm pummeling your vehicle before you can even process that half of the car just gets atomized to oblivion." Archer said monotonously before folding his legs and spread his arms around the head of the seats, relaxing.

"Make it swift..." Archer was getting agitated by the second.

The taxi driver only got aspired and hit the pedal, making the front rise up in a wheelie before driving and swerving around the city recklessly; enough to make anyone either vomit in motion sickness or faint in hyperventilation.

"Wanna fast? You chose the right car! I installed two engines on both side and double steering wheel capable of making both pair of wheels turn like a monster truck!" he cackled like a maniac. Archer started to lose his patience at his carefree attitude.

Just another challenge majority of the cab drivers in Mistral were known for whenever the passenger acted too snarky and puissant; thus being an absolute scurrilous to them, Aura or not.

There also is one more reason why the taxi driver harbored such a grudge against the Counter-Guardian.

It was too bad said reckless driver was the first person to regulate a spark in Archer in this era.

And he was about to discover the noxious cunning mind of a versatile Mage, and not some regular Huntsman.

Mr. Driver will realize the concrete predation of a Counter-Guardian soon enough.

He wouldn't even see what's about to hit him, which is why he'll find the upcoming tribulation abstract.

"Trace On."

Archer productively had his own way of dealing with rambunctious people as well.

* * *

"That'll teach that rookie Huntsman to never mess too much with the tiger he's trying to ride!" the driver thought in the joy of ruffling the red-dressed Counter-Guardian in his top-notch modded taxi.

They had arrived at the guild in an impressively fast time of twenty minutes only when it would have taken nearly an hour to reach the Guild which was a massive mansion located in the middle of the industrial district passing past the Antikatastáti̱s Bridge.

He frantically drifted left and right into different lanes and he did an inordinate drift to the left to enter the bridge, the tires screeching was hard enough to cause a pandemonium inside any other passengers

Archer, however, found it adorable on the attempt to frighten him.

Archer nostalgically remembered how he scared the absolute piss out from the Hungarian Counter-Guardian, Dogovics; when he and Atlas loaded him into the cannon of the tank which actually, was a Gilgamesh's _Dingir_ and then drifted the battle **Tank** to enter the bridge in style, making his comrade cuss out insanity.

A taxi is nothing compared to that.

**Screech**

The vehicle stopped before of the massive pathway leading to the massive mansion called the Guild, parking it aside from the footpath and several other onlookers stopped to look at the reckless taxi stopping on their guild; They weren't scared as they were all trained in using their Aura against Grimm and crimes.

They all looked at pity for their future comrade who just underwent the ride.

"Is that Carmil the Crazy Cabber? I think he went all out on his passenger this time."

"Call the hospital for an ambulance quick!"

"What's going on, brother?"

"He took that maniac's car to reach this Guild and you never do that. Taxi drivers act rotten against the Huntresses and Huntsmen. I hope he's okay!"

"Get some coffee and cold water and chocolate for that guy or he'll pass out!"

Several of the Aura users and guildsmen went to aid the Counter-Guardian.

The taxi immediately rushed away at high speed as the victim went out.

All the people who managed to look at the passenger immediately recognized him as the hero who had saved the four youths escaping from the clutches of the endless horde of Grimm and known as the man who nearly one-shot a Nuckalavee by himself, wearing the same attire he had since that chase. Upon closer look, it had seemed expensive and made from unfamiliar materials known aren't known across Remnant- looked at awe from the premium and elegant outfit worn by the Counter-Guardian.

Everyone who had stopped right when they saw his face.

"I don't believe that the Council laws are extensively regulated around this place at seeing how rebellious the mayor of this state is."

He wasn't angry nor discombobulated. He wasn't roughed up from the ride.

Instead, he had this peculiar look of indifference and indolent boredom and he didn't look slightly bothered at the slightest from the rogue driving he went through.

Whoever was watching his visage also saw him hold a silver long sword with a stone-colored grip. Four rubies were running down from the pommel reaching the ricasso of the blade. It also had four red stripes with golden trimmings flow climb from the rain chapped which had one of the rubies, and the stripes stopped at the fourth crystal located at the ricasso.

One thing the audience members also noticed was the red glow tinting around the edges of the sharp blade.

Said hero raised the bottom of the sword to meet up to his face and started to inspect the blade as if it were an entire being on its own.

Of course, people sometimes loved their weapons so much that they treat the tools as a diary- an individual to explain accurately.

What they didn't know was that the blade wasn't from any era from Earth but it was constructed in an alternate reality who Archer was sent to under the guide of **Alaya. **A fantasy world different from Earth's marvels.

Then he said a line that brought perplexity and conflicting for those watching him.

"_Emancipate your Greed._" the dark sword glowed with a brighter red hue.

"I only promised to not atomize your car-I'm still resolute to complete the other half of my previous declaration."

"_Khazid'hea."_ the man in front of them whispered, raising his sword quickly- not understanding the meaning behind the words if they even heard it right.

Reluctant, he slashed the sword down.

**Sing**

* * *

Meanwhile in the cab.

Carmil the crazy cabber reached the guild in peak record timing if there was any there in the first place, thanks to his top graded illegals in his personal taxi.

"Hehe, I made it swiftly, pay me them greenies! 96.5 Lien with 20 liens for the quick timing. This is how you know who's the best driver all across Remnant! This is how you spend your lien on a vehicle properly- you buy then dual engines and extra agility using extra steering wheels!" he grinned jovially at successfully making it swift and also for scaring his passen-

"What?!" his jaw dropped when he saw the spectacle behind him.

Said hero still had casually in the backseat; his legs were folded and his arms were folded too. His face had this look of amusement, expressing an unreadable smile.

He unworriedly shrugged off the nerve-racking driving from the driver himself!

"I see that you connected some contract of a great grudge between people of the lower class and the higher class peoples... more commonly on the Hunters and huntresses from what I presume?"

'Was I that obvious?' Carmil thought out in surprise.

"Your questionable face confirms the unacceptable assumption I made upon comparing your driving with a friend of mines."

'Half baked assumptions as well?!'

Then there was that frightening long sword leaned on his lap.

'Just when did he bring that sword? He was unarmed the around time he entered the cab! A semblance?'

"You still went straight to the point and stayed committed to your target, commendable for the best cabber in Remnant." the Hunter said sarcastically, shaking the exact amount of lien between his fingers and driver looked ecstatically onto his reward.

He knew that he was trying to scam his passenger with a load of bull, seeing how he seemed new to the kingdom and queryingly looked at his surroundings.

The original price he was meant to pay was only 30 lien but he nearly quadrupled the price to see if his attempt work and it would be worth trying as he really couldn't do anything about it due to lacking a scroll, from what he observed from the looking glass.

He was new in the city.

"Well, not too shabby to say the least. After all, you were well over considerate enough to save a good amount of my time. So, I'll be nice and reimburse you for your hard work duly." the hero tilted his head, apparently amused by the driver's nonplussed expression.

"Here's an extra 50 lien for you as a tip." he nonchalantly smacked the notes into the driver's left shoulder and the audible force made the driver wince.

"Kuhh!"

'He just slapped some paper money on my shoulder! Why did that hurt so much?!'

"You should be proud of yourself; managing to clear this much distance in such a short amount of time without damaging the world around you physically with your car." Archer brushed his hair with his hand, perhaps from exasperation.

"However, psychologically? Things were different; Your reckless driving frightened the other vehicles on the highway and made them tug with each other unintentionally due to reflexes out of their control and they're all civilians without aura." the driver paled at the revelation coming out from the savior.

"That's right, there was 'some' of those guys who got forced on to the opposite lane and got pummeled by some heavy vehicles on the other side." his passenger's wry smile grew by seconds as Carmil went paler accordingly.

"Uhahah, you basically can't report this to anyone, can you? You don't have a scroll, right?", Carmil was panicking wanting to get rid of the murderer in his car.

'There's no way he has a scroll! I should be safe!'

Carmil was sweating bullets as he thought about his undoings, he never thought about that for driving far more recklessly compared to his other grudging days. He nervously shuffled his money to check if he paid his labor properly as they kept interacting, trying to not look guilty.

He had mollified as the passenger's eyebrows rose at being uncovered and he felt the joy flow back as his attempt to press him was futile.

"Oh well. You're not as dumb as you look apparently- So I'll let you off the hook this time for the inconveniences if the government comes about to investigate about the accidents you mediated right behind...you're pretty much on your own."

Said man grabbed his silver red longsword and pushed the door open before looking at the Carmil's befuddled face, the hero releasing a sudden killing intent, his grin getting even wider.

"Although, aren't mods like dual engines and dual steering wheels supposed to be illegal in Mistral? I remember the suspects are to be recorded with Type Three crime" he stepped his leg out from the door initiating his exit from the reckless driver's cab.

'Type Three crime is an extremely high level of crime which usually makes the authorities resolve to five years of arrest and over a **Ten****-thousand Lien **fine. I can't even pay for that much!' he was having a stroke as the man kept on hammering him.

There are categorically Five levels of Crime.

Type One: Small crimes that can be considered as public misdemeanor; petty theft, prostitution, public intoxication, trespassing, reckless driving, etc.

Type Two: Bigger Crimes which usually resolve around disrupting public safety: bank robbery, arson, murder, robbing, and targetting people of high social class, gun shooting, etc.

Type Three while more questionable and controversial, have more punishments than some of the Type Twos- it was within the Mistrali Council's agenda to bring harsher punishments because of the Community's reactions to the Council's incapability to deal with them.

Hence, it was more personal.

This is because of people getting influenced under anonymous figures and dealing with people in the black market, buying illegal goods from them and not from any legal official stores- hampering the economy of Mistral in the process.

This also causes said individuals to chip their way into the society from a criminal background through dealing through the black market stockhold if you had any there.

Those illegal mods in the taxi were a perfect example of this.

I'll leave it to your imagination to guess what the other two types of crime were.

"Uh Umm... A-yea. A-About that I-I don't t-think-"

"You're lucky. Looks like I am not going to atomize your car in half anytime soon."

The swordsman already exited from the cab by then and shared a small glance at the cab which rushed off to go back to the residential area to avoid his wrath and the frightening stare which screamed out his death.

"W-What in the name of **Alaya** was that?!" he wheezed out as he safely entered the bridge and slowly drove going back in the thought of meeting the dangerous individual "I guess not all cats could be tamed. Not when one of those cats is a goddamn tiger who set out to prey..."

He sighed out "At least he didn't destroy my car despite me blurting out about the confided mods."

**THUNK** **Screeeech**

Carmil felt a force tug on the back of his seat and felt his car elevate to the sky for no reason.

Since the large sound came from behind him, he looked back in concern to whatever the Huntsman did to his car.

"Haaah?! AAAHHHHHH!" he screeched out into the open air behind him and testimony of his car.

The whole half from the back his car was gone. It was cut clean like butter.

_"You're lucky. Looks like I am not going to atomize your car in half anytime soon."_

He immediately realized that he didn't promise anything about not cutting his car in half

He was a fool to believe he'd shrug the clash off so easily.

He looked back and saw the other half trailing behind him, friction stopping it earlier due to the disconnected wires

"But when did he-the Camera!"

He rushed out of his car and went to check on the other half of his car where he hid a camera from the back window to secure his passengers from doing anything stupid.

Carmil picked up the modern security camera to check for footage...

**Memory Inapplicable.**

**Please insert a Memory Card to utilize CCT Cameras.**

His heart clenched in tension to being outplayed like that- his recent passenger just removed it.

'He knew it all along! That old coot removed the card immediately before it could get any footage.'

He heard two sirens close upon him before seeing cops come out of the vehicle.

"Sir, are you okay? Could you please report what happened to you?" a lady wearing a dark mask and dark red uniform showed up holding a clipboard on her hand.

"I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS, YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

Ah, the satisfaction of a victory. It wasn't something I got a favor out of, but I'd still consider that a win.

"Well, he didn't force any of the other vehicles to swap towards the other lane...I only did that to gauge his panicking.", I chortled out a bit, remembering his paling gobsmacked face at the notion.

Normally, there was no way that for me immobilize a car like that in half while it was already gone under my sights.

_Khazid'hea_ was a blade which had a will- It was a sentimental blade which could repress your thoughts and bring it upon reality once you provide a command. The blade's translation was, upon reality, named Cutter due to its impressive ability to cut through tough hide and armor and cut through steel.

Since the blade had thoughts-I had infused some prana into the Traced metal around the car before letting _Khazid'hea's will _itself to use the Trace Burst to expand the volume of those metal and cut the car in half like butter.

Which was why this blade came about to be one of my favorites when it came to espionage and sabotaging silently; it was like an explosive charge which I could detonate anytime and it also was another pair of eyes for me since we both had souls, both having the _Will of Steel._

I seeped on my cup of tea in the massive mansion's guild lobby relaxing from the events I had gone through and observing the people to see how they interacted with each other; staff, mission requests, application, and submission and how teaming worked.

He heard that an intact Huntsman team can form a party that majorly consisted of four people like the Academy teaming system can do the application and see their position in the guild before taking mundane and simplistic missions- slowly climbing to the top of the food chain as they received experience.

"I heard the richest Huntsman here got to where he is right now through serving in the guild.", I mumbled out in aspiration as they worked similarly to some of the RPG games out there that Illya always bugged me about, so I'm happy to discern the complexity of the Guild.

Gaming does help sometimes.

Everything here is like a combination of Ancient and Modern Politics while the delicacies remained stagnant over the years; same food but with some different spices and here and there.

It makes me want to open a diner in the process if I wasn't under any pressurized circumstances.

"Haaa? Where's my wallet?!"

I saw a guy scream out shuffling around his maroon trenchcoat resembling those of the soldiers from World war one which also had spike around the shoulders. He wore black combat jeans which were tugged in his combat boots.

Said figure had clean brown hair scruffily flowing down from his scalp in the middle of the top of his head. He had sharp eyebrows and sharp narrow eyes showing one small brown dot as his pupil. His face had a claw cutting horizontally from his fair color skinned forehead. His height was 6.3 ft, over two inches taller than Archer.

"Sir, you cannot partake any missions without your guild card sir! We know just how important your presence has in the Guild but we are not capable of breaking out any protocols no matter how significant someone is." I saw the receptionist scold out; pale pink hair brought back into two spiral pigtails and two bangs which covered half of her beautiful blue eyes. She had creamy white skin and a round face still having some baby fat on that face.

Her uniform consisted of a red and black tailor coat which tightly hung around her massive bust and had a small skirt showing her decent curves and she wore black leggings with her foot wearing those painful-looking black heels. Her height was a bit less than 5.8 ft.

Back to the panicking man still checking around the endless pockets he had on his clothing.

He also seemed unarmed but he may have holstered his weapons behind the thick trenchcoat.

Time to interfere.

"Hey! Scarface." Archer set down his tea on the table and boomed out his voice across the lobby dwarfing the boisterous people drinking and boasting their achievements and anger across the guild.

Everyone flinched at this, however, because no one calls the richest hunter in the guild Scarface. They waited eloquently and quietly at the growing tension.

"Oh? Someone has the audacity to call me Scarface? Do you want to die so badly, Mr. Archer? I do not think saving those four naive kids shouldn't be put up an upgrade on your ego to put up such generalization against someone of my caliber. Agreeable, isn't it?" he pointed a thumb at himself, popping an arrogant grin.

Considering I've met someone like Gilgamesh during the 5th Grail War puts the others to a chagrin, making Scarface's attitude much more tolerable.

"Oh, first you look at me with amusement- now it's filled with disappointment." he harrumphed before folding his arms.

"No need to blithe so much over my response. I've simply done that to gauge your patience, provided all those episodes I assume you went through, judging by that pathetic facet. Haha, tell me what you want, I know most people unintentionally call me that at a first impression and you're no exception to this, hehehe..." he rubbed his tears from the entertainment and I was sure I was making a funny face right now.

"I can see that you wanted to address something to me, not to seek out for trouble right now obviously."

I sighed out, getting sick and tired from the episodes I've been going through the past few hours. "Sorry for any misunderstandings I have vaunted..."

I waved his wallet around, "Wanted to share my thoughts concerning this asset right here; this belongs to you?"

Everyone, which was everyone present in the guild; watched our exchange had a gobsmacked expression from the boldness of the savior challenging the richest and strongest Huntsman in Mistral.

"You... why do you have that?"

"Ah, apparently there was this group of three and they were speaking about how they found some Huntsman impending a disgrace to the others by boasting how inextricably careless said individual was about his surroundings... going as far as to exaggerate enough that one would think it was stolen for free.", I could feel that smug threatening to peel out my face but I held my composure.

"You should be thanking me, infact, for my leniency.", I leniently said.

The scarred figure blushed at that but was still waiting for the man to finish the explanation.

"Then I too got enticed to challenge that intrepidity and decided to steal that same wallet from them."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"So bold..."

"I wish to pummel his face in, overconfident coot."

"Preposterous"

"He's pretty good looking though, would be disappointing if sir destroyed him out of embarrassment."

I looked at everyone's expression to humor myself and go back to our topic.

"I was successful and it was hilarious to watch her cry over the flowers she couldn't buy after that. She typically invited me to steal your wallet and thus, I stole."

Everyone fell out from their chairs at the sheer ridiculousness of me bluntly stated the truth.

"Is this guy serious?!", everyone thought out loud.

I stifled a chuckle seeing the man tremble with his eyes twitching in exasperation.

"Catch. I don't need that much to make a start in Elpízo."

The brown boy waved his arms about funnily clearly not prepared to catch the wallet and nearly tripped in the process before hurriedly looking inside the contents of his wallet.

He deadpanned on me.

"There's 2166.5 Lien missing."

I chuckled at his hopeless response knowing he can't do anything about it.

"I do not know what you're talking about. But I ran out of my personal lien when I took that cab ride here from the shopping district and decided to borrow some money to pay Mr. Carmil here for any prospects. Gave him some foreshadowing as well which he didn't receive well." I flipped the slim compact memory card around my fingers before crumbling it to dust.

"Heresy!" all the guild members bawled.

Which, they were determined on; I also took the 2000 liens in the case for dwellings if I couldn't pick up a mission by today.

"There's no way in Remnant I can do anything about it, can I?" he slumped out, depressed from getting scammed out.

No wonder why that girl was slandering his awareness so badly.

"Ratifyingly so, I'm aware that you're extremely rich. But who in the name of the Root nonchalantly carries 20000 liens like that around crowded places, Agamemnon Pallas." bashfully looked on the ground ruffling his hair as I tested his tongue slipper name I learned through his guild ID.

"Ahaha, I forgot I had this much lien stuffed into my wallet. Oh, so you're a Counter-Guardian too who believes in the **Root**. And you're one of the first people who managed to say the name right for once. Were certainly brothers with the same belief, mysterious Archer?"

Are you serious? I just intentionally mentioned your entire stock of money in that wallet and you didn't even bother counting the 17833.5 Lien you had in your wallet!

And I accidentally slipped out the **Root **but I considered he was one too, so I believed it could help me forge some advantages out; richness and reputation.

It isn't belief nor motivation, your religion of the **Two Goddesses... **

I **know** what they both are.

I had signed a contract for one of them to eradicate my hope for my Ideals.

"You did return my wallet though, and I'm thankful to have received it back. So, I owe you a favor." he turned to guild receptionist.

"Luna, I'm paying for this archer's registration into the guild. Send him into the stadium to take the preliminaries before he fills up the bars with the information needed. I'm paying the extras for breaking the registration rule." I saw the receptionist huff before starting to typing furiously on the futuristic monitor probably preparing my registration form.

He's obviously some important figure to Mistral and has far more inclusion in the Guild.

He turned back to me, "You should be thankful to me, the form costs 500 liens each solo, and signing up without booking costs another 300 liens. I'm heading to the Mission Board, guild stops tasking missions after 6 PM, it's already 4 right now. Go to the fighting station and look for some empty party of trainers to join up with before you fight with an experienced Officer." he walked past me a taking the stairs to the second floor where a few groups of people looked down at our conversation; Each also looked buff, sharp, observant and strong.

They all seemed to have this aura of experience around them compared to the rookies on this floor. They were vigilant about my presence, finding me suspicious but they omitted their doubts against me, provided I simply saved an important figure.

Of course, these people know how the world works and at this moment they knew the current category of harshness occupying this world and they adapted to this lifestyle and that's the thing; I have adapted to far superior obstacles that I encountered in my endless life as a Counter-Guardian and my experience is second to none, provided how much **Alaya **really utilized me for my immense versatility compared to the other ones. Strength doesn't solve everything all the time.

Thus, the experience was what put me over the others. Winning against Arturia took a while but I managed to achieve that after Rin helped me in controlling Magecraft and understand the features of a Reality Marble like my Unlimited Blade Works.

However, as I said; these guys were better than me because they lived their whole life in this apocalyptic era while I only did so for less than a day...a day about to be completed in a few hours.

I assumed these were the stronger or higher category members of the guild. They soon went to doing their merry things, probably resigned at the entertainment ended in pointlessness but in mandatory to our lives. The lobby was still silent but small murmurs spread across the room

"I'm impressed with the way you confided some favors from the Mayor like that, getting instant citizenship without any touchbacks. I'm certain you will be someone whom several would look up to for learning about the harshness of this world- providing them the courage to seek forward."

He stopped as he climbed the stairs before sharing a glance at me taking a small smile. His sharp eyes showing content.

He knew who I was.

"Do not disappoint me, Mr. Emiya."

* * *

**Omake: What really happened at the Diner.**

"Oh crap, the hero's done for!"

"Molly's here. He went too far on that Fox Maiden." addressed some guy who worshipped the stature of moe girls rather calling her a Fox Faunus.

"He's going to get it! He's going get that big bad smack!"

"Wake up, old man!" she slammed the bento boxes and ale over the table Archer chose to rest at, making him instantly wake up.

Archer opened his eyes, looking around the restaurant to see everyone staring at him disappointingly as if he had done something bad.

Archer's vision got restricted by a massive figure towering over him. He rubbed the sand out from his eye and looked again to see a massive blonde standing before him, her hair was folded into two tight buns and some draped across her shoulder. Her face was beautifully puffed out and had large green eyes. Her massive bust nearly blocked Archer from properly seeing the server's face. She was definitely an inch or two taller than him.

She also wore a maid costume.

"Your order, _Sir._" she gave a bit more highlight into calling him.

Archer wasn't bothered by her angry glare than anything.

Glaring because he was about to ignore her just like he did for Tamamo.

Archer fixed his garb before sitting perfectly to the table, grabbing the chopsticks to start his lunch.

"Itadakimasu." Archer shared a small glance at his serving maid and decided to dig the sticks into the bowl of rice making it stand.

"Do you wish to say something?" Archer said smirking at the lady whom the random identified as Molly, wanted to see if people still recognized keeping chopsticks hung upright as a bad omen.

She relaxed before raising an eyebrow at the display from Archer.

"Keeping Chopsticks like that while speaking of your humbleness? You're really pushing your luck, sir." Molly fake mocked a gasp by covering her mouth with the free hand while picking back her tray.

"With my E-Rank luck, I know such scrupulous concepts about bad omen certificates any impact on my life. But you still haven't told me why you're..." Archer looked once again at the face of his server u look familiar..."

Then the realization dawned on him.

"You have got to be the mother of that blonde kid considering the similarities you have."

"Yes, and I'm honored to meet against the savior of my daughter, Master."

"Eh?" everyone blanched at the sudden shift of demeanor from the owner of the cafe.

"...Master?" she said in a concerning tone seeing Archer rub his head for the pain assaulting him from the aneurysm.

"Never ever do that to me ever again.", Archer groaned out in pain.

"Sir! Let me get some cold water for you, even though it's autumn."

"I'll be fine, you just reminded me of someone."

"I just called you that to cause this? Regardless, I'm more curious as to why you denied the service of my cute fox waitress." she folded her arms in the disappointment of his denial to Tamamo's service.

"Hah, because it feels like betraying my wife..." the hero awkwardly said.

"...Wife?" she tested after a short pause surprised by the counter, and so were the others. "What has your wife got to do with my beautiful maid? I'm sure she would approve of Tamamo as well!"

"It feels like I would be cheating on my wife whenever I would play along with a maid in a cafe."

"Although she would approve of her kawaii moe outfit and looks; there's nothing in this world that can look better than her as a waitress and I solely express my gratitude to her, affectionately calling me master that day." some tears dramatically fell down his eyes making everyone sweatdrop as the description.

"This guy is a pervert. He's simply acting cool to hide those lustrous eyes."

"Hentai."

"Ecchi."

"Skirt-Chaser."

Archer paid no mind to that.

"There's nothing better than a Kawaii Gothic Loli Waitress da, Madam!" he enthusiastically cried clenching his hands upward in joy.

"His fetish is creeping me out."

"I'm calling children's care!" all the ladies in paranoia, declared out.

"She worked at the maid cafe so hard for me to buy me the latest pressure cooker from the store; she got herself laid on to satisfy several men just to give me my birthday gift."

Everyone blanched right there at the sheer ridiculousness from the youths' savior.

"**EHHHH?!**"

"I'm so happy to have a wife like her..." he closed his eyes, reminiscing her beautiful face.

"She betrothed herself to several men just to buy a pressure cooker?!" Molly gasped out.

"Ahh, she came back home to indulge herself onto me...in that crazy maido outfit of hers.", Archer said again, creeping out several of the maids listening to his story covering their assets with their sleek beautiful arms.

"I feel violated."

"This man truly is the worst!"

"How could he force his wife to demean herself like this." One of the ladies said concerned about the condition of Archer's wife.

"She dominated me so hard! She forced me to swallow those ice cream as she had her way on me the whole month! I'll never forget that experience" this time Archer rolled himself into a ball, whimpering due to Saber absolutely decimating him that day and afterward.

"..." no one was able to speak out anything due to how speechless they were, some even fainted.

Archer's depression got even stronger, creating a bigger miasma.

"She got herself so wealthy that she veritably earned more money than I ever could even think of earning in my whole life."

"Take this." Molly gave Archer an unreadable expression as she gave him an adorable white bag, homemade sewing of an animal known as the Spherus named due to its spherical body.

"WHAT? He even got a limited edition Spherus Bag from Molly herself! Those costs fortune to attain one!"

"I contribute for you the best of my welfare for you to prosper through this dark era..." she turned back and head to the kitchen.

"Just what is going on here today?"

"It's just one of those weird days..." a customer sighed out, giving up at the peculiar motions taking place on this city.

"She got enough money to pay for all my academy fees, buy a mansion, and start an entire Stockholm of business without my help. I'm so pathetic." Archer blankly said before he started to eat his lunch in content.

Everyone sweatdropped at this.

"...Saber Alter."

Shirou Emiya has never gotten to learn how and when she had collected that much money.

* * *

"Eh?" a figure with sleek blonde hair opened his crystalline red eyes and sat from his bed.

"I'm at the church, huh? Akh!" he clasped his head from the hangover last night at the cafe.

"Ah, I remember having my way with that whore's filthy puny body. I'm naked to it seems." Gilgamesh checked himself remembering his glorious presence in the so-called famous Maid cafe in the Shinto region.

"I reek of worthless couths as well...I better cleanse my incomparable and irresistible body."

"Ohoh, look at you stooping so low to use your royal delicate body and rich hands-on a helpless needy waitress like that, truly the Gods were truly the worst. And their sons even more so due to having both their massive pride and angst getting in the way. You're lucky I found in the middle of a public street right past the cafe. You were found naked and some other ladies decided to start having _their _conclusive way on you before leaving you out there, thinking it would be a waste to leave you like that..." said the priest.

"..." The Ruler of Uruk was getting mad by the second before he finally responded in fury

"And you basically did nothing till they were gone, Kotomine Kirei?"

"Yes, I even got some of those photos of you just to put you a chain on your pride for a while and act like a King in the Grail War." he took out his phone, making Gilgamesh tremble at the dirty photos Kirei took on him.

"You...You IMBECILE! Do you dare think you have the right to blackmail me?! I had enough of you, it's time for your annihilation!" his face became cherry red before he brought out his Noble Phantasm which nothing could ever compare with.

**"_Gate of Babylon__!_"** the church was glimmering under the golden lights of the multiple portals gaining access to the treasuries Gilgamesh collected around the world.

"Now you die, mongrel!" he waved his hand to fire all the Noble Phantasms from the gates.

"...Nani?!"

"Ehem, allegedly Saber or her revamped dark form, somehow managed to get access to your Noble Phantasms and sold them immediately to some buyers out there," Kirei answered Gilgamesh's doubt of not having the fire of his endless blades.

"You're saying **all** of them, mongrel?!" His face paled at the thought.

Kirei said nothing and simply nodded.

"You'll pay for this, **SABER!**"

* * *

**Lmao, here's the first omake of the fanfic. Kinda Cringe but wanted to do that for a while**. **And this wasn't what had 'really' happened; it was majorly just Molly bowing down in gratitude rather than having Archer go through a meltdown. Since he met up with Sunny's parents, why not give her mother some cut scene as an omake.** **Molly gave him an expensive, cute, and fluffy bag which people would kill to get and that's all it.**

**I read this manga(forgot the name) and saw this weird spherical animal which is like a mixture of a mammoth, griffin, camel and an egg and I wanted to keep the species name simple and call it Spherus; they will be used for riding in the desert or snowy mountains.**

**I kept the chapter name English this time because Guilds were first developed in Europe and kept it like that so you guys could get the importance of the chapter.**

**Hopefully, I can finish up the next part of the Guild Arc where he takes the Guild test and show Hunters who's the boss and also show Archer's new improved Parameters now that he has a new body and Aura as well-**** review this if you also want me to show some cut scenes of him doing the low caliber missions and unintentionally encountering big Grimms in the process (still would get rekt regardless)**

**After Archer's guild test is done, I'll finally start with Jaune's step to Tracing focusing primarily onto him for 7 to 10 chapters non stop and also initiate the first scenes of romance between the main characters.**

**Khazid'hea is a weapon from the game called Dungeons and Dragons when I searched for a good blade capable of slicing and this blade was sentimental. So, it could trigger the mana burst from a long distance due to having a mind, which was how Archer cut the toxic taxi driver's cab in half.**

**This is also the biggest chapter I've ever written in fanfic and** **hopefully, the next ones will be small, staying consistently under 8000 words.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say. Thanks for reading up till here.**

**Randomasaurus out. :-)**


	16. Guild Arc Part 2

"I was pretty certain that I was expecting some training room when they told me to go to the fighting station, and not end up in a Colosseum.", Archer mesmerized because the video games Illya forced him to play had a fairly big sized empty room for you to go against a guild officer.

He hadn't expected an entire colosseum the size of the Amphitheatrum Flavium in Rome.

The place looked exactly like the amphitheater in Rome but had a more solid and tougher construction made of metals and clean white concrete. The playground radius was 250 meters long and the height was 200 meters tall, filled with seats and multiple entrances and exit. It even had a mechanical roof on top which acted akin to the convertible roof of some cars, closing and opening when needed to.

Scratch that, Archer found this place bigger and better than the Amphitheatrum Flavium.

"I think they'd outdone themselves on this magnificent build," Archer said before looking down at the playground.

"Huh...I might retract that statement."

In front of him, several other groups of people fought against each other, going from simple training or practices to flashy complex teamwork.

"Take for granted, demands for Aura users truly hadn't been exaggerated."

There was also the party concept Agamemnon had notified to him about; a squad of four going against a high positioned guild officer who will evaluate their performance to the guild and accept their registration upon their passing.

Everyone here was utilizing every single space they could get within the stadium, except for the registration test, where it took up a further amount of space to give further free movement.

Another fascinating thing Archer observed in the stadium is that the playground was capable of fabricating different environments and geographies for tactical reasonings and garnering strategical advantages or perhaps in adapt to a different fight style in them. The grounds changed as it mechanically went down and it usually got swapped by another artificial environment.

Heck, there's a platform with snow on it.

"That should typically cost a lot in this case- I'm assuming over billions of lien. I'm certain this place has got to have a massive certified budget to do all this and a lot of authority approvals too."

There was also some food stalls and even had this drinking section on the middle gap of the elevating seats which Archer and several of the registrants were told to wait here as the evaluation of the previous batch of them were continuing and with the lack people Archer saw right now at the Registration testing grounds, their batch was coming up right next.

The majority of them grouped up in teams of four and the rich Hunter back then told that he had to enlist with three people he has no point acquaintance with. The four-man rule was mandatory for the evaluation and thus, Archer would be forced to enlist with those random people before banding against one of those Guild Officers. The crowd he was in the epicenter of, was filled with shoutings and screams as people tried to organize themselves into teams of fours in panic.

"Meddlesome groups of people. Wish I could have completed the test all by myself, considering these unruly people can't hold their imperturbability is non-existent." Archer kept humming as the last fight of the group ended in deafening silence.

Archer saw a lady wearing the same uniform as the same one at the reception wore, her hair was put in a single work bun and two small strands fell in front of her nose. She was in her early forties and a small freckle down her left eyes and had small black eyes.

"Alright, people! You have approximately ten minutes to prepare for your Registration Test. Make sure you strategize well; starting from dust usage to inconclusive tactics. I'll be guiding you down to the stadium to make you match up against the next officers who will test you right after this." she flats her palms on the raised forearm to point back at the stadium, the last fight drawing to a conclusion.

Archer instantly git disinterested at the flashy lights glowing on the stadium, practically signifying the use of dust.

Archer liked being more repressed with his abilities as a Counter-Guardian.

"Yosh, I'm fired up, I ain't letting some pro look down upon us, right ya random bunglers!"

"Who are you calling bunglers?! You failed the Guild test three times back to back

and you dare something like that so shamelessly?!"

"That man still has an edge over us, despite him being inadequate for becoming a Guild Hunter today, he knows more about the officers testing us today more than we do."

"Aya, I heard that it's near impossible to become a Guild member without proper teamwork or synergy between us, we at least have a bit more time since the Guild is more lopsided for the Academy Hunters, making them take the first turn."

"Uh, so we're receiving a bigger paramount of time to observe our officers and drive their skills to adapt accordingly. Extremely convenient."

Archer watched the four randoms having a dispersed age set converse with each other.

"So, Hunters can promiscuously join with others to do this test as well, explains the high number of people bundled out here forming parties.", Archer stroke his chin before having a concerning issue lay on him.

"That means I have joined one of them too. With this amount of people, however, I won't be able to pick up for a mission before closing time reluctantly." Archer looked at the tables where more well-equipped and fancy dressed youngsters sat together waiting for their registration test. They all wore Haven Academy's batches to show their side of representation.

**Bang**

A hand's palm slammed over the table the savior chose to sit upon failing to startle Archer who only disclosed the rudeness with his usual withdrawn face.

"Hey, old man! You seem a little too lonely out here. Did nobody found you promising enough to join their teams? I've got a good deal for you, you boor!", the man, perfectly flowing blonde hair reaching to his jaws and the bangs which should be on his face were held out to his ears. His eyes held innocence and corruptness as well in those downturned golden eyes, having rare golden eyelashes as well.

He wore the typical ancient Roman armor and a modified Roman shield which Archer was impressed by the uniqueness of the build akin to the others he Analysed so far in this world.

"You look a bit too lonely, and I am feeling generous today to accept your measly company aboard our party."

Archer uninterruptedly didn't want to do anything with his bisque pretty face drawling the statement of knowing everything when he doesn't, not in this case of fighting in the front lines...

"...thus proving the points of being adequate to a political career," Archer smirked completing his incomplete thoughts out loud to intentionally rile the lady-killer further up to cherry red.

"You! You dare describe me with political semantics, you barbarian!" he fumed out, bringing his makeshift shield out to intimidate me.

"When people ask me stupid questions, it is my legal obligation to give a sarcastic remark.", Archer mentally chortled at the fuming face of the male member.

Although, it was hard for Archer to take him seriously when he looked so slim and frail.

"A-ara! Ara! Beneva, please don't insinuate people's wealth just through outer appearance. I mean, I'm certain we won't be able to craft something as hectic as that dress code." said a girl having long brunette hair tied to a ponytail reaching all the to her ankles and red eyes. She had almond eyes and tight lips wearing a maple red lipstick.

She wore a red protective combat skirt made of durable metals, as Luvia rectified them as. She wore a black halter necked dress with cuirass to protect those massive cleavages of hers. She also wore black leggings and those confusing high heel combat boots. She was about 5.4ft.

Her weapon appeared to be a small magic stick with a dust crystal on top which couldn't classify as a sword under Archer's gaze and it didn't look interesting enough to make a forced analysis out from those catalog of weapons since they remotely even helps him.

"Agreed, Sadella. That Counter-Guadian outfit seems singularly expensive- I don't think I've ever seen such peculiar, yet good looking clothes!" This time it came from another lady who had light blue hair and violet hooded eyes with a small nose and small lipped mouth. Her jaw was sharp and her height was 5.6ft.

She wore a long-sleeved white shirt with dark blue jeans. She wore the same protections the lady named Sadella did.

'You insinuate me to be poor based on my sword but not on my outfit. It's antithetical; Khazid'hea's Mystic Codes are far more phenomenal than my Akahara Reisō.', Archer pressed the hilt of the alien sword in admiration before diverting his attention back to the late teens.

"I should see how long this sword lasts under the effect of Aura."

"Sir, I apologize for my teammates' rudeness. You can call me Cyeen. Those two helpless are Beneva and Sadella." she bowed down in shame, scratching her hair to make the apology more sincere.

"Apology accepted, although it sounded more inconsequential."

'Huntsman fancies weapons over clothing- tending vogue's pretty pristine.', Archer held his laughter at the belief.

Her weapon was nowhere to be seen around her otherwise Archer would have already deduced the weapon's components by then.

'... 's carrying a weapon on them, but what's with her?' Archer raised an eyebrow at the lacking weapon from the last member of the trio.

'Speaking of weapons...'

Archer had some experiences in tracing shields- _Rho Aias _coming into constant use to protect himself from harmful area affecting attacks. Shields were something Archer took an interest, simultaneously using bladed weapons.

_Paznic_

A makeshift shield that planted off pistons from the thick bottom to act as a pivot to absorb damage.

The second capability was for it to open a contraption from the front to show a makeshift dish that impressively emitted intensive microwave meant for dehydrating anyone getting in its way.

'I could spam this to take out someone alive since it's non-lethal if used conventionally... Fate's bleak future. Isn't that relevant to this era, **Alaya?' **Archer grumbled as he found the compromise of **Alaya **into this era pointless since there's no cynosure emanating for Archer to deduce the problem in this era other than the countless Grimms, unlike the other singularities he had to regulate to its normal route.

"Sir, I believe you would a big help for us...As you can see, we cannot take in blows as we're all long-range fighters primarily and the fourth member of our team couldn't show up today for the registration test." Sadella frankly said.

"She was a burden for us anyways." Beneva scoffed out.

Archer felt he was being mocked by **Alaya** at this very moment.

'Looks like helping people and searching for the prophecy aren't the only thing I'm searching for...'I grunted out in exasperation.

'I have to grant rich snobs a reality check.'

"Guys, can't you guys take it easy on her?! She's trying her best to help all of us! Only she can fight in the front while we support her. We're nothing without her." Cyeen concerningly said.

"So you want me to be the rook in your crooks." I stood up from my chair staring into the souls of their innocent eyes.

"You truly confirmed my view on your recruits being helpless without a close-combatant or tanker. So tell me, what do I get from being in your priceless presence?"

"At least, you know of your place, peasa-" Archer cut Beneva out with a full-blown grin. "Too transparent."

"By priceless- I'm emphasizing on how fragile you guys are. After all, props like porcelain vases tend to shatter out most of the time- hence they are kept more sheltered over the others."

He felt ladykiller's face change to a frown and Sadella blanch out in surprise. Cyeen at least had the decency to look down in shame.

"If not, priceless objects tend to also correlate over how it's owner tethers for them just for said props to simply exist longer than the others provided to you for having non-existential involvement to society physically and altruistically, the latter could be ignored under specific circumstances since I'm nihilistic.", Archer smirked at their stupefied face.

Not only did the trio flinch hard at this, but it also impacted everyone near them and even they were surprised by the cold-hearted brutality from the savior, looking at each other into and adverse silent conversation.

"Anyway, just what do I get from joining you? So far, the parties formed out on whim procured to show more promise than you."

The trio sweated bullets as they felt the air pressure dense around them, having difficulty breathing.

"...Y-you can get to complete the registration test e-earlier!"

With that, all the pressure diffused from them and they heaved in their breaths, as if they were being choked.

Archer's eyebrow rose, "And clarify on my demands as to why I wish to end this early."

"I've seen you stare at the Guild Board insistently and if you had joined the random group ups, you'd miss the opportunity to accept one of the missions because the reception wouldn't sign up anyone by then, arriving too late to do so... only the students can register for an academic Guild Test meaning we can take the shot earlier. It won't matter over being an Academy student!" she said petrified, seemingly shaken out by Archer's harshness.

"Umm...uhh, Time's up! I'll be escorting you to take your Guild Test. P-please follow me down the stairs to the tunnelway to the fields and follow the group closely since it's easy to lose yourself down there!", even their guide was rattled by the conversation between the Haven Academy students and the mysterious Counter-Guardian.

Everyone lined up behind her as she started to leave down the stairs

"Correct. And that is why I would have joined your party regardless of your prejudiced view.", Archer mock clapped before joining them too, trailed behind was the gobsmacked team given a lecture from him.

"I didn't expect the mysterious savior to be this harsh. Although, I shouldn't be this surprised since he looks like a prick."

"Although, he showed his wisdom and maturity which is far more than he looks. I wonder just what he went through." the other contenders whispered about the characteristics of Archer amongst each other as they followed the guide on the complex tunnelway, explosions, and battle roar intensifying as they reached near the exit of the tunnel to the field.

Right as they were about to reach the end of the stadium- intense white light at the exit shuffled before a party of three was carrying with the fore and aft method.

"Sup, Baby-cry? Did you pass the test?" said the former older man Archer heard first randoms team up together, calling out to said carried man whose clothes were tattered and was covered in more bruises than the others carrying him.

'His look says enough.' Archer mentally mentioned.

"Uhhaha... he's knocked out cold from the beating of that freak. But we barely managed to pass, lasting long enough against that monster. Good luck!" one of the croaked out, pain and dryness imminent in his voice. "I don't think he was supposed to be on today's roster for the guild test."

Just as Archer was about to enter light away from this tunnel. He managed to hear a small whimper come out from the unconscious man.

"T-that man was...all _Muscles_."

* * *

"...fail, Fail, FAIL, **FAIL!" **I laid it out to the last man group of the batch and flung the last member of the disappointing human party towards the exit/entrance gate where I expected the new batch to show up and expectedly enough, I amusingly saw the front of the twenty new humans duck down to avoid the spe- I mean human that I've thrown at them.

They haven't even last thirty seconds; they were the worst I've tested so far. "Honestly, these humans need to pack some more into sheer power if they want to live in the Grimm territories, they're plainly too weak to even work me out a sweat. The team before this showed some promise, but I'll give them the benefit of the doubt; one member dying should conceive the other members to work themselves harder."

The other humans behind them weren't as lucky and all fell from the human hitting them at the unaware humans and dragged the last few together before falling together.

Look at their funny expression. "Hahahahah!"

I calmed down to calm my aching stomach from the laughter and check the new humans out again.

I surprisingly did not expect him of all people to show up here; while everyone was down only he was the sole one standing up from the humans and he wasn't one slither amount bothered by my vexation.

I clench my fist in excitement.

"I'm going to enjoy testing this Heroic human out."

* * *

"Mr. Toúvlo, please keep a restrain over embroiling your other candidates to join this Guild. You have unmistakably proven that you're far too manly for these rookies to handle your might. Try not to demoralize them too much or you won't have the satisfaction to stamp them out." The guide sighed out, who had also ducked down to avoid the individual he committedly tossed onto us.

'All things considered the past few minutes- I do not think that you're helping us out either with what you just voiced now.' Archer said in prospect to his peer's reactions to the officer his muscles creaking till here. He was standing on a platform that has several pine trees, visually scarred from the continuous abuse of the muscle man throwing his victims to and through those trees.

"Ahh, so these are the last humans to fall victim under my wrath.", he pointed his right arm at the group before closing his arm and clenching his fists permeating hard pops from his muscle from the middle of the field.

It aimlessly did its work to intimidate all the candidates right now.

He had short black hair-splitting to two opposite directions from the scalp, and he had milky skin with a wide nose and protruding skin.

He had an imposing height of 7.2 ft, well over towering everyone within the fields of the colosseum; His skin was gleaming shiny from the sweat discharged from his pores. His limbs were twice was enormous compared to an average adult's whole waist- His build was mesomorphic.

His combat attire served its purpose to show those muscles condescendingly.

...considering, he was into bondage, or some other perchant to obscure kinks.

Black leather straps were secured around every possible muscle gaps around his body, including one around his bulge rimmed around his skin-tight boxer. Around his boxers was a water canister far bigger than your average ones, hanging around his belt.

The only part which was decently covered up and armored enough was his whole arm; having slim metal cables forming a helix around from his shoulders to his hands where his palms had a two-inch muzzle protruding out.

With a body build like that, it was imaginable to think of the unmitigated amounts of straps placed around his body. Not to mention how loudly the stretching of the leather blared around the radius of the Guild registration field.

'When I see that body, his ridiculous choice for that outfit seems arguable; those straps appear thick enough to prevent harm from any sharp lethal.'

His checks and jaws were covered by some metal contraptions as a mask, but with the mouth and nostrils bare.

"Okay, candidates! I want the academy parties from up on the left of the perimeter to the Guild testing's field-" she pointed to a bunch of chairs placed awkwardly to the left end of the circle, "-right there."

All the academic students, with their respective parties, collect themselves there and they of them were muttering about their guild officer which Archer caught sight of everyone pertaining to anxiety.

The same could be said for the parties occupying the opposite end of the field to the right, evidently nervous about Toúvlo.

"What kind of sick world do we live in; outlast _that_ monster for four minutes straight?! Much less, how do we knock out 20% Aura off from him?!"

"These past few days have been way too bizarre..."

"I doubt I'll have the medical funds to pay for my wounds by the end of this!"

The ruckus also garnered a good amount of spectators doing their training on the other platforms, stopping over to spectate the demise of the current candidates.

'He concurs to be some distinguishable figure here, it seems.' Archer hummed as he watched both the separated group converse about them.

"Alright, humans! Last to move back three steps won't have the choice to bring said team against me."

Everyone stoop back by three steps, including the three nobles in Archer's team.

"Crap, that guy wants to die!"

"And his team isn't insisted to come along as well. Does he not know who the War Mongrel is?!"

"He's going to kill his whole team. Counter-Guardian or not I do not think for one but that he's got the capabilities to go against that freak!", the other members of the Academy gasped out seeing the audacity from the former contractor of **Alaya**.

"Is he deaf?" Cyeen cried out at the response.

"Idiot, do you want all of us to die?!" Beneva screamed out to the new substitute member of their team.

"I'm calling dad to prepare an ambulance to the Guild before we get decimated..." Sadella pocketed her scroll with her twitching fingers before taking a deep breath before accepting her fate.

What Archer did; was that he moved three steps _forward_ rather than going back, surprising everyone watching the misfortune of the registrants.

"Heh! Looks like I can go all out now right now. My blood's boiling out to test the hero dispatched a Nuckalavee with two consecutive blows like that!", the bulky man gruffly said, pointing his fingers at Archer.

"S-sir, please forgive us! Our dear substitute has a reverse brain disorder- making him oppositely interpret every word!", Sadella said, clearly distressed to fight the bondage warrior.

Then she started sweating profusely.

"...you made that up on the spot." Cyeen blankly said before looking back at Beneva who for some reason hid behind his shield, sweating coming out from his forehead.

Everyone was sweating and had difficulty breathing at the titan in front of them.

Archer raised an eyebrow by the atmosphere he fleetingly released. 'That's some killing intent right there. He caries the novelty to become a Berserker at the **Throne of Heroes** if he had become some worshipping figure.'

"I'm aware of how you took out a half-dead Nuckalavee with no effort, but it shouldn't give you the right to bloat your confidence around like that. There are, after all, a few other tops of the line Huntsman and Huntresses who achieved the same feat. You could also include some of those nefarious Council members too.", the frenzied warrior said in a derided manner.

What he didn't was just how severely Archer held back on Albitr's full power, given that he was low on prana.

He wanted to observe the fundamentals u[on the utilization of Aura.

Archer lazily held his arms up conceding his adjure, "I felt like if I complied to the opposite of our given goal- You would have given in to give us the choice to choose our fate against you."

"Oh, and what makes you think I was mystifying you with reverse psychology?", His sharp canine teeth revealed out from his mouth from the cheeky smile he gave out, absolutely amused by Archer's speculation. "You must be one random substitute chosen by those academy humans.

"Are there any issues with that?", Archer calmly questioned back. "I didn't notice any rules which prevent me from doing so."

"Maybe. Not really that I care...", the tall-figure glanced at the rookies who chose the hero without knowing his achievements. "...But, it seems kind of revolting to see a disciplined adult toggle around with rookies. Shouldn't you have chosen the freelance registrations out here- no one would have questioned your presence then."

"Minor convenience, but one small choice could emulate a brand difference."

The two continued to stare at each other in disparity.

"It's those missions I see, but what will you do about the-"

"Light travels faster than the speed of sound. This is why some people appears smart when they start speaking.", another snarky comment from Archer

"Despite the crazy emotions rolling off from you- you're practically aware of what your mouth babbles out, silently laughing at the responses to your skullduggery. Unworriedly, I have my own methods to counteract this limitation in your little guild here."

Archer continued. "Anyway, those are some convincing contradiction you're acquitting. Furthermore, everyone here had misinterpreted your warning and did not seize the opportunity handed on a silver platter, reflexes primarily at the flaw for this cause."

"Misinterpreted?"

"Opportunity? What is the fool baffling about? He wants to bring innocent bystanders to this. Hero my ass!", the other registrants expressed their fury with an uproar.

"It was pretty apparent- you were inconclusive about that warning. To sum up, from what I had managed to comprehend- you mentioned that the last person will not have the power for the prevention of the wreak in their lifeline.", Archer comprehensively said.

"Meaning that we have the right to decide who gets to fight you right now."

"You're not wrong, hero."

"Huh?"

The muscle maniac grinned out. "You're right- the last person can't defy their altercation with me. And him, being the man he is, defiantly stood ahead to step ahead amongst all of you who pretty much almost stepped back at the same time!", He spread his arms around to purport the audience he was targeting.

"..."

No one could believe in the codification from Archer.

"Your extremely smart, Counter-Guardian. Now simply call our fight off for some other team, we get to see the power of a Class 9 Hunter!", Sadella excitedly said, being saved from being manumitted.

'Ah, yes. The evaluating system set up for recorded Aura users under the Kingdoms and also from the criminal records. If I'm correct, Class 9 stances for being one step away from joining the strongest huntsman and Huntresses across the whole world of Remnant, being categorized as class 10.

Power and raw strength do not define the Classes, they are evaluated from their métier designed to support their build; varying anywhere from being a full-blown powerhouse of insane destruction, being turbulently swift or, even managing treating wounds right under the pressure of a battlefield.

Analogously works similar to the Type-Moon spectrum where Servants are ranked from D to EX.', Archer reminisced the concept he briefly skimmed through on the library.

"Except you guys are weaker when I compare your feats with the ones across the Throne of Heroes.", Archer whispered to himself, his smile widening even more.

Many of the other Academic teams roared out at the unfairness of the notion from Archer but the freelancers simply kept to themselves watching the play with amusement.

"Prepare out with your comfortable positions as usual. I'll keep this man busy."

Archer professionally spun the heavy red sword around the hilt before settling for a right one-handed tail guard with Khazid'hea as he stopped eight feet away from the massive man.

Meanwhile, Toúvlo was distracted with Archer, the three resumed with their formation; a straight line with Beneva on the front with his satellite-dish/shield, Sadella on the middle loading her staff with the dust commonly utilized in this era as the fuel with Cyeen being behind her, her weapon still not visible but Archer saw her scavenging for something in the pouch hanging from her belt

Still no sight of her weapon.

Toúvlo creepily prattled at the tinier white-haired figure looking at his massive body, strikingly proving Archer's weak frame. "I'm aware of how desperately you want to pick up a mission from the guild board right after the test, but, unfortunately, your opponent is me.", the figure said quietly enough only for Archer to hear.

"Regardless, your face reveals how much you're looking down on me, or in fact, every single member around the stadium. Those thoughts are first and foremost anecdotal- some here mat have far more potential than I do, a man classified as a Class 9 Huntsman."

"Where's your bow though, with those...weird, seemingly endless arrows you kept shooting at those Grimm?", he drawled out at the lack of the untraced weapon he was introduced to Elpizó with, rather than the red stoney sword grasped on his right hand.

"Oh, apologies. I've yet to see something productive from you, Huntsman and Huntresses. This sword is far more than enough to serve its purpose against my l

"I'll make sure to feed those words right back at you once I annihilate you."

'It's impossible to revert after what I've gone through.' Archer disseminated as he watched Touvlo prepare for a powerful jab, planning to knock out Archer's head clean off. "Let me indulge you with the power of a full-fledged Hunts- Hukh!", Touvlo squalled out as he was met with a swift overhead swing from Khazid'hea rather than the sideways swing he had initially expected from the right one-handed tail guard he prepared before he struck.

"Ever heard of being knocked down by a feather?", Archer pressed down with more force on Khazid'hea, making Toúvlo's ankle dig onto the earth, unable to counteract the dominating force.

"Your legs might buckle any second.", Archer denoted, seeing Touvlo kneel further making his left ankle connect the ground, cracks forming under him.

"Don't push your luck, human! Argh!", with a massive push from his legs, he jumped up to remove the heavy sword pushing over his two arms.

He jumped hard enough to raise Archer into the air and kicked her right leg to do a front kick.

Archer while in the air, raised his left leg to block the kick.

He also tilted himself back with the sword raised back behind him to change the momentum.

He spread his right leg to meet Toúvlo's face and as he had expected, Touvlo narrowly dodged it, albeit still maintaining his composure.

The fight had commenced.

The experienced spirit still on the air with a proper body, did a clean backflip using the force and weight pushing him away and then he landed on his feet gracefully, just stopping a few steps away from the monster.

Toúvlo with his bigger mass rushed forward to do an overhead punch with the metal arm sleeves and gloves, which would be efficacious for a large man against a smaller person.

Archer swayed and to the right to avoid the humongous arm hitting the air.

The Counter-Guardian then jumped up to connect his reinforced head right under the Touvlo's jaw, making him propel back before he balanced himself.

He caressed his jaw, to soothe the pain away before looking back at his opponent.

The body builder's eyes widened when he saw Archer relentlessly rushed at him ready to do a right-handed side swing.

He helplessly braced for the onslaught, bringing his hands up when Archer swung the sword.

However, he swung too short.

'A feint?!', Toúvlo alarmed at the thought still ruffled a bit from the headbutt from the tiny figure.

Right when Archer swung to his left, he also swiped himself to the right, as if to avoid an attack

**B****oom**

Toúvlo ejected backward a few yards before rolling back to his feet to stop the force from the unforeseen explosion hitting him.

Toúvlo looked at the source and so did Archer.

There was a circle of bright brown-red energy circulating the three former students still uninvolved on the fight.

What was unusual was the two other shapes; a triangle and a square interloping right from around the perimeter of the circle; the sharp of the triangle and the flat of the square pointed at the berserker.

"Bounded Field?", Touvlo brushed his shoulders to remove the dust, seemingly unaffected. "Forming that was impressively fast, but your enhancements and buffs leave much to taste. There's also another flaw with that Field of yours, but you'll find that out soon."

Archer who had been suddenly interrupted looked back at the source of the explosion, and he was amazed to see the formerly unarmed lady mounted on a massive turret at the end of the Bounded Field Circle created by her teammate, Sadella.

'Just where did she pull that out from?'

Archer analyzed the weapon; it was a mechanized turret having dual machine guns of fire dust bullets and could transition to an artillery cannon in 3.7 seconds firing deadly 130mm shells, a better improvisation with accord to the Howitzers from the United States.

Back to the Bounded Fields; Archer just like Touvlo, battered his eye on the glittering red circle around the trio he teamed up with.

'Huh, that's just some low caliber Bounded Field. But the speed she constructed that was terrifyingly fast.' Archer squinted more on the specific field.

From what Archer noticed, the circle fed the other two shapes with dust- And the triangle was powering Cyeen and her artillery while the square powered Beneva and his shield.

'Rider's Mystic Eyes were still better. At least, they would have done the Clock Tower proud with the speed they created a public Bounded Field.' Archer mused, before shuffling his sights back to Touvlo, fire crackling around him, from the unreacted dust.

"That has to hurt! That's one of the densest fire dust shells around Remnant!", Beneva shouted in joy, seeing the burns around Touvlo.

Said explosion caused some ruckus as well, it left a funnel of fire behind him, several of the trees were on fire from the aftermath.

"Your shell did way more harm than the carcass caused by your fire dust.", he cracked his head. "Make no mistake, those combined still was only four percent of my aura. Dust, in general, are ineffective against me.", he twirled his first finger, revealing a small crystal of fire dust before combusting it into the air with his clenched fist.

"S-semblance?!"

"16% more to beat me, or you could try live for approximately 3 minutes and 20 seconds." Toúvlo boasted out.

"Cyeen's strongest shell barely took 4% of his aura. That guy's brute power! How are we supposed to beat this freak!?", Beneva shuddered at the imposing figure's toughness.

With that, the muscle maniac rushed right at the trio with breakneck speed, ready to clobber all of them, jumping over the distracted archer and the trio were just as distracted from how Archer dodged an explosive shell from point-blank without even seeing it.

"Crap, I need to piston my shield right now.", Beneva acted by digging the pistons on the shield underground to get a better brace a heavy metal punch from him.

While Cyeen was having a thought, 'Did he just...'

Mid-way of Touvlo's rush, he saw a sliver of light reflect from his left and immediately stopped, letting the heavy tall sword known as Khazid'hea to thrust away to his right.

..and met Archer's eyes, filled with mirth.

Right next, his left cheek met with a left-handed bicep jerking his head away again, making Archer spin clockwise to face the Grade 9 Huntsman again.

Touvlo tried to counteract with a swift right jab, but Archer unpredictably dodged to his right rather than the left, since that was going against his subsisting inertia.

"How does he know that move?", Cyeen expressed the dilemma of her teammates

The trio there was baffled at what they just saw; not concerning the unorthodox method of fighting. Nor was it from the undeniable damage caused by the back bicep shot.

It was because of the familiarity they felt when Archer performed it.

"Sympathizing with the experience of its growth.", Archer vaguely answered as he prepared the same single-handed stance he started with.

"Just what are you rambling about, old human?", Touvlo grumbled, massaging the spot where Archer has struck.

"I'm saying that I feel sorry for just how readable you are- It's like shuffling through children's storybook and simply predict just where the story leads up to."

'I had my part in dealing with people having Mad Enhancement.' Archer shivered a little, remembering the intimidating aura of Illya's servant, the Greek god, Heracles.

"Just what part of sympathy does not decipher in your short brain? The past called me- told me to let you know to get the fuck over it.", Archer taunted as he prepared the same one-handed pose.

Wasting half of Twelve lives while being injured was a notable achievement for someone with no influence to reach the Throne of Heroes, the catalyst came to play in his transportation to try to create a paradox during the 5th Grail War.

Slightly speaking, Touvlo was nothing against Archer when in comparison to Heracles.

"Sorry to interrupt you on clearing those eyesores, but I plan to make your day the worst you could ever imagine."

"You need to realize that occasionally, there will be a sword made out of diamond!", with that, Archer rushed out towards Touvlo again to continue the offensive.

He started with an under swing which Touvlo blocked with the metal coiling around his whole arm, pushing him a few blocks back from the Bounded Field homing the trios.

Then the fight resumed, with the trios still unaware why the white-haired figure felt so familiar to them.

"You're simply just one rookie obstacle constructing the path for my duty."

* * *

**Oh boy, I've been out for a while. A lot has been happening the past few days over here. My quarter of the flats in my apartment got infected with Corona and my class exams are also intensifying.**

**I**** wanted to finish this whole chapter but by adding more information, this chapter would have ended up reaching 12-14k words alone and I, for some reason can't reduce the words.**

**Sorry for lying again but ending this early seems to far off under my capability.**

**I**** sadly declare that this fight scene and Archer's first guild mission should take 2-3 more chapters before I go back to Jaune's step to Tracing.**

I** also think I should give out my equivalent of the World of Remnant for Arcadia- Seemed fair if I didn't explain the mysterious kingdom. Give reviews if you want to** **see Arcadia's beginning and their war with Vacuo.**

**The Class of Huntsman and Huntresses are similar to the Type-moon grading of Parameters but it's not just graded upon parameters but the potential uses of a semblance and how much you could control it.**

**Fret**** not, I think even a Class 10 barely stands a chance against Archer and the best parameter Huntsman could brutally reach on comparison to Type-moon parameter is C and rarely enough, sometimes B.**

**I**** don't think shooting swords at nearly Mach 2 would leave much of a choice for the Huntsman to handle taking the full brunt of.**

**Sorry for the delay again and thanks for the 200 followers and Favourite, pretty small for my fanfic, but it's more than what I could ask for.**

**You can flame this fic as much as you want but at least make sure that it would help me fix the problems I've been revealing every single chapter.**

**Yea, Alaya dying makes no sense. So I'll leave it up to you to decide if she's dead or not; I intentionally went vague so the Fate Fans won't question it too much but it didn't work, whelp.**

**Btw, Toúvlo is my counterfeit edition of Spartacus.**

**Oh well, stay safe! Randomasaurus out. :-)**


End file.
